Una vieja broma
by Fent
Summary: Mala memoria, una apuesta y un gira tiempo, ¿quién perderá esta gran apuesta? Remus, Sirius recuerdan una gran travesura que les salio mal y que del castigo mejor ni se diga, hubo una gran falla, no recuerdan y van a preguntarle a Snape, no slash... creo
1. Un mal recuerdo

Bueno, pongamos lo de siempre.  
Ni Harry Potter ni los personajes me pertenecen, no busco ganar nada publicando esto mas que matar el tiempo y solo eso. Creo que es todo ¿no?

Bueno aquí vamos...  
  
Mala memoria, una apuesta y un gira tiempo, ¿quién perderá esta gran apuesta?

Remus, Sirius están hablando y recordando su pasado y su época del colegio, pero recuerdan una gran travesura que les salio mal y que del castigo mejor ni se diga, pero esto tubo una gran falla, no recuerdan y van a preguntarle a Snape, que esta peor que ellos. Tienen que saber y ver por sus propios ojos que fue lo que sucedió, la curiosidad gana, es algo importante, un castigo y regaños como esos realmente ameritan saber quien fue el del error, ¿lo descubrirán?

UN MAL RECUERDO

Èra una noche tranquila en Hogwarts, los alumnos descansaban apacibles en sus respectivas casas. Pero no todo era paz y tranquilidad. Dos personas de edad adulta se encontraban hablando y recordando sus viejos tiempos.

-Si, creo recordar que Dumbledore personalmente nos asigno el castigo, nunca creí tener semejante honor.- Recordaba mientras se mecía en las patas traseras de una silla un joven de cabello negro y ojos grises.

-Créelo Sirius, yo menos me lo esperaría.- Reía Remus Lupin, el actual profesor de DCAO de Hogwarts.

Ambos recordaban todas las bromas y travesuras que hicieron en el colegio, aunque algunas no necesariamente eran de su época de estudiantes, en esos momentos a Sirius le venia a la mente cierta broma que le había jugado a Severus Snape hacia mas o menos una semana.

En lo de mientras, en su despacho se encontraba un muy molesto Snape, pues no solo a Remus y Sirius les venían recuerdos a la mente, también a él le sucedía lo mismo, la única diferencia es que a Snape le venían unos recuerdos muy poco gratos a la mente.

-Ese Black- Pensaba en voz alta.- Creía haberme librado ya de él y de sus estúpidas bromitas pero por lo visto sigue siendo el mismo adolescente insolente de siempre.

Snape empezó a recordar exactamente la humillación que había recibido de Sirius hacia mas o menos ya una semana.

-Flash Back-

Snape se encontraba ocupado en su despacho, calificando los trabajos de los alumnos de séptimo, eso le molestaba pero no tanto como calificar los de tercero, que eran los que seguían a calificar. Había una gran diferencia. Los de séptimo eran alumnos mas preparados y mas experimentados, y eran solo los mejores, lo cual no le causaba por lo general problema alguno, en cambio, los de sexto eran toda una calamidad, mas si se trataba de Gryffindor. Los odiaba, y más odiaba a Harry Potter, el hijo de uno de sus enemigos del colegio, James Potter.

A pesar de todo Potter no era tan malo, pero le agradaba hacerlo sentir mal, el que realmente era un desastre era Neville Longbottom, y es que solo el tenia el don de hacer que Snape odiara las pociones, lo que nunca le había sucedido, debía reconocerlo, ese niño si que tenia un don.

Snape estaba tan ensimismado con su odio hacia los trabajos que tenía que calificar, que no se dio cuenta de que Sirius estaba muy cerca de su despacho, de hecho, demasiado cerca y más como para ser una casualidad.

Obviamente no era una casualidad, Sirius lo había planeado todo, le llevo algunos días de dedicación y esfuerzo, pero finalmente había planeado todo a la perfección.

Algunas partes de su gran plan habían sido muy sencillas de organizar, como el lugar, la hora, el momento oportuno y de más, lo que realmente le había causado trabajo fue convencer a Moony de que lo ayudara con la broma. Sirius no podía organizarlo todo el solo, y por que no aprovechar el hecho de que Remus tiene una gran mente para todas las cosas, y mas para bromas.

A pesar de dar la apariencia de un adulto con un excelente humor, Remus, también gozaba de una mente muy traviesa, y de vez en cuando necesitaba gastar una buena broma. El problema era que esa broma le pedía a gritos que volviera a su época de merodeador, pero una persona de su edad no se podía permitir el lujo de realizar aquellas acciones.

Después de mucho insistirle a Remus, Sirius consiguió que su viejo amigo le ayudara a llevar a cabo lo que seria una de más mejores bromas jamás realizadas.

Todo tenía que ser exacto, nada podía fallar, a las 2 en punto, a la hora de la comida, Severus Snape iría hacia el comedor y se sentaría en el mismo aburrido lugar de siempre, justo alado de la profesora McGonagall, entonces seria el momento de actuar...

Sirius estaba muy seguro de que todo saldría bien, y no como la última vez que lo había intentado... No quería ni acordarse de lo que sucedió en aquella ocasión, el simple hecho de que se filtraran algunos de esos recuerdos a su mente lo arruinaba todo, casi lo obligaba a abandonar todo el plan. Pero no podía hacerlo, ya no había marcha atrás, todo estaba preparado y era ahora o nunca.

Cuando dieron la 1:45, Sirius se dirigió hacia el despacho de Snape, de forma muy sigilosa, el chiste era que Snape de cierta forma presintiera que alguien lo estaba vigilando. Eso no seria difícil, pues Snape podía de alguna forma sentir que lo acechaban, esta especie de cómo sexto sentido se le había desarrollado más desde que Black se "hospedo" en el castillo.

Cuando Sirius se encontraba como a 2 metros del despacho de Snape se convirtió en un gran perro negro, y de forma muy veloz paso y cruzo la puerta del despacho de Snape.

Como es obvio, Snape se dio cuenta de ello, y al escuchar que el sonido que se escuchaba no eran de zapatos si no de unas patas de perro, automáticamente supo de quien se trataba, y de la misma forma se dio cuenta de que toda la paz que había dominado a su despacho desaparecería de un instante a otro.

En efecto, el perro se había escabullido en su despacho y se había sentado justo enfrente de él y lo miraba fijamente sin siquiera parpadear. Snape trato de ignorarlo, pero no pudo hacerlo por más de 5 minutos.

-¿Qué demonios quieres ahora Black?- Dijo casi en un susurro

El perro solo lo siguió mirando, a pesar de estar en esa forma, Snape podía sentir a la perfección como la mirada del perro estaba llena de satisfacción, como si supiera algo que él no sabía y que probablemente cuando averiguara de que se trataba se arrepentiría.

- Ya te he dicho en muchas ocasiones que no tienes derecho a entrar a mi despacho como si se tratara de tu casa.- Insistió Snape, procurando que el perro se fuera. –Vamos, Vamos, largo de aquí Black!, si no quieres que Dumbledore se entere de lo que le paso a su Fénix.

El perro vacilo un instante, pero se mantuvo firme, seguía en la misma posición. Finalmente Snape se harto de esperar a que el perro cediera y se acerco de forma amenazadora a él. Justo cuando estaba apunto de agarrarlo, ante sus ojos se encontraba ahora un hombre mucho mas alto que él, pero a pesar de su transformación, seguía teniendo en su rostro el mismo gesto burlón que minutos antes era parte de un perro grande y negro.

-No serás capaz de pegarle a un ser indefenso, cierto Snape?- Dijo Sirius satisfecho al ver la cara que ponía Snape.- Recuerda que Dumbledore también dio ordenes estrictas indicando que yo tenía que aparentar ser solo un perro, acompañante de Remus o Harry, por lo que no podían hacerme nada.- Concluyo Sirius con una gran sonrisa burlona en su rostro. A Snape esto no le hacia gracia, y su rostro demostraba ira pura, pero a los pocos segundos de que su ira se había desvanecido este le dijo a Sirius.

-Si, en eso tienes razón, pero si no mal recuerdo Dumbledore también dijo que no tenías permitido andarte pavoneando y luciendo por los despachos y salones de clases y menos por MI despacho.- Al terminar de decir esto Snape se dirigió hacia la puerta y corrió a Sirius, el cual, como ya tenía todo planeado, no opuso resistencia, y que por si fuera poco, lo hizo sentirse muy feliz, pues su plan estaba saliendo a la perfección.

Instantes después de que Snape corrió a Sirius de su despacho, se dio cuenta de que ya faltaban solo 5 minutos para que fuera la hora de comer. Como no quería llegar tarde y tenía más cosas que hacer, ya que Black le había quitado tanto tiempo, decidió ir al comedor, ingerir todo de la forma más veloz posible y volver a su trabajo.

Cuando minutos después llego al comedor se dio cuenta de que había muchos alumnos, lo cual era extraño, pues generalmente llegaban mas tarde. Esto se lo hizo sospechar, pero hasta cierto punto ya estaba acostumbrado a sus paranoias así que únicamente lo ignoro y paso a tomar su habitual asiento, a un lado de la profesora McGonagall, la cual no se encontraba ahí.

-Mmm, esto ya es extraño, McGonagall siempre esta aquí puntual para vigilar a los estudiantes.- Pensó Snape.- Lo odio, esto me deja como "encargado" de controlar a un grupo de chiquillos hiperactivos hasta que la profesora o alguien mas llegue.... Momento, dije ¿"alguien mas"?.

Apenas se había percatado de que no se encontraba nadie mas en la mesa, solo él, no había rastro de Dumbledore, Lupin, McGonagall, ni de nadie, ahora si le parecía extraño todo. No había terminado de analizar la situación cuando algo que vio lo hizo sobresaltarse.

-¿Qué dem...?, BLACK!!!!!!....

-Fin de Flash back-

Fin de primer capitulo... que les parecio?, en lo personal como que siento que me falta algo, pero no se que xD, de cualquier forma ya tengo otros capitulos, y por lo menos el segundo me gusto mas que este... Creo que poco a poco va mejorando el asunto xD.

Sugerencia, comentarios, consejos, reclamos, lo que sea diganme ojala dejen Reviews me harian muy feliz!!xD.


	2. Primer Plan

Bueno, pongamos lo de siempre.  
Ni Harry Potter ni los personajes me pertenecen, no busco ganar nada publicando esto mas que matar el tiempo y solo eso. Creo que es todo ¿no?

PRIMER PLAN

Snape se estremeció visiblemente ante ese horrible recuerdo, no podía evitarlo, había sido lo más humillante que le había sucedido en mucho tiempo, años en realidad.

-Enserio Sirius, no puedo creer que Snape no la viera venir.- Remus apenas podía articular palabra alguna, pues el solo recuerdo de esa broma le era suficiente como para reír por horas.

- Haa, lo reconozco Moony, fue una de mis mejores bromas, hacía ya tiempo que no disfrutaba tanto una broma, eso será suficiente como para compensar la ultima vez que intente jugarle esta broma y que todo se vino en nuestra contra.- dijo Sirius aun pensando y recordando esa ultima broma.

- No puedo creer que sigas recordando eso, fue hace tanto tiempo.- Remus por fin se había tranquilizado un poco y empezaba a recordar como pasó todo en esa ocasión.

- Si... y como olvidarlo? No solo nos pusieron un gran castigo, si no que también todo nuestro plan se vino en nuestra contra.

Sirius por fin se sentó en las cuatro patas de la silla y su mirada se perdió en el vacío, recordando lo sucedido. Remus había fruncido el entrecejo y tenía la mirada clavada en su escritorio, tratando de recordar a la perfección cada detalle. Tenía que recordar por que todo había fallado.

Después de algunos minutos, Sirius se levantó de su asiento repentinamente, provocando que Remus regresara a la realidad, éste levanto la mirada y se encontró con la de su viejo amigo. Se quedaron conectados por la mirada algunos segundos, pero esos segundos bastaron para que ambos se entendieran.

-Yo también me pregunto lo mismo Sirius.- dijo Remus con un tono sincero que expresaba curiosidad e intriga.- Quisiera poder recordar todo con exactitud, pero no se por qué no recuerdo con claridad eso, solo algunos detalles.- Puso cierto énfasis en la palabra detalles, pues ambos sabían a lo que se refería.

- Lo se, yo lo recuerdo todo a la perfección pero no logro ver como pudo fallar, lamentablemente solo puedo recordar lo que yo viví. ¿Estás seguro de que no recuerdas algo más? – Cuestiono Sirius en tono suplicante, realmente quería ver su falla, y es que lo que sucedió por una simple falla fue algo que realmente no le agrado.

Por lo general un castigo no le afectaba y en realidad el de esa ocasión a pesar de ser uno de los más duros tampoco surtió mucho efecto. Lo que le había sucedido posteriormente era lo que le había afectado.

Remus solo se limito a negar y continúo mirando de forma pensativa a su amigo.

En realidad no recordaba muchas de las cosas que habían sucedido, y no sabía por que, eso era lo que en realidad lo tenía intrigado. Después de unos minutos se levantó tranquilamente de su asiento y empezó a dar vueltas por su despacho, Sirius solo lo veía con una cara que expresaba cierto asombro, pues no era natural que a su amigo le intrigara de tal forma una vieja travesura, la verdad es que a él también le llamaba mucho la atención ese recuerdo.

Cuando Sirius se disponía de nuevo a sentarse y a poner todo en el pasado, Remus lo tomo por el brazo, volteó sorprendido y noto la expresión de triunfo que tenía Remus en el rostro.

-¿Qué sucede Remus?, ¿porqué estás tan contento ahora?

- Muy sencillo Padfoot!, lo tengo, todo era tan sencillo, es perfecto! - Remus tenia una expresión un tanto demente en el rostro, lo que asusto a Sirius.- Es tan obvio, no se como no se me ocurrió antes!

- Moony ahora si me estas asustando ¿qué tienes en mente? - Sirius trataba de recuperar su brazo, pero Remus lo apretaba con mucha fuerza.

- Muy sencillo Sirius, nosotros no fuimos los únicos implicados en la broma, había mas personas, y una de ellas esta justo aquí en el castillo.

- Ha ¿si?...

- ¡Si!, podemos ir con esa persona, preguntarle, y sacarnos de dudas todo.

- ¿Y quién es esa persona de la que me hablas?- Pregunto Sirius mientras seguía en vano tratando de liberarse de Remus.

Remus se le quedo viendo con una expresión de sorpresa, no podía creer que su amigo fuera tan lento como para no haber dado ya con esa persona.

-Vamos Padfoot! Piensa!... ¿Recuerdas quién fue la victima?

Sirius medito un momento, pero le era muy difícil pues no solo la mirada profunda de Remus lo distraía si no que también sentía que su brazo perdía sensibilidad. Aún así, no tardo ni 3 segundos en dar con la victima...

-¡CLARO! ¡SNAPE!- dijo en tono triunfal.

-¡EXACTO!, todo este tiempo, y sin preguntarle, jamás se me había ocurrido.

- Por supuesto que nunca le preguntaríamos, lo odiamos!, y él nos odia. Acaso crees que yo me iba a acercar tranquilamente con él y decirle "oh disculpa Snape, ¿acaso no recuerdas que fue lo que sucedió esa ocasión cuando íbamos en quinto año y nuestra broma hacia ti no salio bien?".- Sentenció Sirius con sarcasmo. Remus aun así no perdía su expresión triunfal y al ver que Sirius aun lo veía con una expresión de duda dijo.- Lo se, lo se, pero ahora es la oportunidad perfecta, no se podrá negar, pues es un recuerdo que seguramente a él le complace aun retener en la memoria, ya que los castigados fuimos nosotros y él salió bien librado de todo.

- Sabes Moony, creo que tienes razón, yo recuerdo a la perfección todas las veces en las que Snape estuvo metido en algún problema o paso vergüenzas.- Sirius poco a poco iba pensando que tal vez su amigo no estaba tan loco como él creía.- Aún así Remus.- Continuó Sirius.- No creo que sea tan sencillo preguntarle a Snape y que éste nos lo cuente todo así por que así.

- Mmm en eso tienes razón... pero...- Remus medito un momento la situación y finalmente con la misma expresión de triunfo dijo.- Lo tengo!!! Tú solo sígueme el juego...

- Pero Moony...

- No te preocupes yo lo tengo todo planeado.

- Si si, pero Moony

- Solo falta pensar en el momento perfecto para llevar acabo nuestra pequeña actuación.

- Está bien, pero Moony.

- Confía en mi Padfoot, lo tengo ya todo planeado!.

- REMUS JOHN LUPIN!!!

- ¿Qué sucede!??

- ¿¡Podrías hacerme el favor de devolverme mi brazo!?

Remus estaba tan ensimismado en sus asuntos que no se había dado cuenta de que ya faltaba poco para que le rompiera la túnica a Sirius.- Oh, claro Padfoot, disculpa.- dijo avergonzado y soltando el brazo de Sirius.- Ahora viene la parte complicada, necesitamos planear el momento oportuno para que Snape quiera contarnos todo.

- Bien, eso no es problema alguno, yo me encargare de eso.- Sirius había recobrado su habitual humor y se mecía en las patas traseras de su asiento.- Déjalo todo en mis manos.- Agrego Sirius con una sonrisa de conquistador y un guiño travieso, lo cual provocó que Remus realmente desconfiara de su amigo.

-Esta bien, pero recuerda que esto lo hacemos solo para sacarle la información a Snape.

- Si claro Moony, no te preocupes no le haré nada malo.- Sirius tenía un cierto brillo pícaro en los ojos.- De hecho.- Agrego.- Ya lo tengo todo planeado, y es mucho mas sencillo y rápido, no te preocupes.- Cuando terminó de hablar se levanto rápidamente y se dirigió hacia la puerta del despacho. Cuando llego a la puerta se volvió hacia Remus y le dijo en tono que aparentaba inocencia.- Vamos.- Remus frunció en entrecejo y lo miro de forma extraña.- Ah, vamos no va a pasar nada, confía en mí.

Remus apenas había terminado de escuchar estas palabras cuando Sirius se transformo en un gran perro negro, inmediatamente después de su trasformación, salió corriendo. Remus como no sabía bien que planeaba Sirius, vacilo un momento, pero al final su curiosidad gano y decidió seguirlo.

Al parecer a Remus se le había olvidado lo rápido que podía ser Sirius cuando se transformaba, pues le tomo un poco de tiempo alcanzarlo. Cuando por fin lo había logrado se dio cuenta de a donde lo había guiado. Casi se desmaya al ver a donde había llegado a dar.

-¡Llegamos!- Dijo Sirius transformándose de nuevo en humano. Habían llegado justo al despacho de Snape. Remus apenas podía respirar y con trabajos se mantenía en pie.

-¿Estas seguro de esto?, no creo que le haga mucha gracia que lo vengamos a ver después de lo que sucedió, y menos a estas horas de la noche.

-Claro que estoy seguro, ya veras lo que tengo planeado.

Y sin esperar a que Remus pudiera decirle algo más, Sirius se acerco a la puerta del despacho que tenía enfrente y la abrió sin siquiera pedir permiso.

Snape se encontraba revisando unos trabajos cuando se percato de la presencia de unas de las personas que mas odiaba. No sabía que esperar de ellos, así que tomo su varita que estaba adentro de su túnica.

-No te preocupes Snape, no venimos a hacerte daño alguno.- Sirius había notado ese gesto de Snape por lo que decidió suavizar las cosas, pues no quería tener problemas con él, y menos a éstas alturas de su curiosidad.

- Ja, ¿acaso crees que me voy a tragar ese cuento Black?.- Snape seguía alerta, no era la primera vez que Sirius le decía algo similar y que era solo una mentira.

- Pues deberías, solo queremos preguntarte algunas cosas. Mira- Diciendo esto, Sirius saco su varita y la dejo sobre el escritorio de Snape. Esto sorprendió, tanto a Snape como a Remus, pues realmente se daban cuenta de que no mentía.- ¿Lo ves?, ya no hay forma de que te ataque. Ahora quisiera hacerte una pregunta.

Snape no sabía que pensar, pero al final accedió.

- ¿Qué quieres Black?- Preguntó de mala gana Snape, volviendo a la revisión.

Sirius se había dado cuenta de que ahora era el momento perfecto para preguntarle lo que quería a Snape.

-Pues bien, ¿recuerdas esa vez en cuando íbamos en quinto, una broma que quisimos jugarte pero que se nos salió por completo mal?

- Tendrás que ser mas especifico Black, ustedes me quisieron jugar muchas bromas y muchas les salieron mal.- dijo Snape sin dejar de hacer su trabajo.

-De esta te debes de acordar, pues es la única con la que realmente tuvimos problemas graves.- Insistió Sirius, extrañamente estaba muy interesado, y eso lo pudo notar claramente Snape, por lo que no supo si confiar en ellos o no.

Remus quien apenas se había repuesto del su estado de shock y que por lo tanto había neutral todo el tiempo, finalmente se acerco a Sirius y le dijo en voz muy baja al oído.

- ¿¡Este es tu gran plan!?

- Bueno pues si, es que ya no podía mas con esto.- Contesto con el mismo tono de voz.- Aparte ¿qué querías que hiciera?, ¿que le mandara una carta citándolo en algún lugar para poder tratar el tema?- Finalizó con sarcasmo.

- Si ustedes dos ya terminaron con su plática privada me gustaría saber que demonios quieren y así poderse ir de mi despacho de una buena vez. Saben no todos disponemos de tanto tiempo libre como ustedes dos.- Snape estaba empezando a ponerse mas molesto de lo que ya estaba, y era difícil dejar de notarlo, así que los dos visitantes continuaron con sus preguntas lo antes posible.

- Pues bien, dime, ¿recuerdas esa ocasión en la que nos castigaron por la broma que te íbamos a jugar pero que al final todo salió mal y se volvió hacia nosotros?

Un gesto burlón apareció en el rostro cetrino del profesor. – Claro, como olvidarlo.

- ¿Vez? En eso yo tenía razón.- dijo Remus en tono triunfal.

- Pues bien.- Continuo Sirius.- ¿Podrías describirnos como fue que sucedió todo?, con detalle y todo, pues queremos saber como demonios fue que Dumbledore descubrió que nosotros habíamos sido los que habían planeado la broma.

Snape permaneció un tanto pensativo, por primera vez desde que ellos habían llegado a su despacho levanto la vista y se les quedo viendo de forma penetrante. Después de estar en ese estado por fin hablo.- Lamento decirles que solo recuerdo algunos detalles, y aun así, no se en que pudieron fallar sus planes.- Dijo con sinceridad en un tono que intentaba ser indiferente y que sin embargo no lo era del todo.

Sirius noto el mal intento de Snape por sonar indiferente, pero también noto su tono sincero.

-¿Entonces no recuerdas nada?- Insistió Sirius cuya curiosidad crecía poco a poco.

-Ya te dije que no Black.- Respondió Snape de mala gana.- Ahora, ustedes dos, si no les importa tengo mejores cosas que hacer que ayudarlos a recordar sus bromitas de colegiales.

Remus, quien se había mantenido callado todo este tiempo, dio un grito de triunfo, no pudo evitarlo, así como los otros dos no pudieron dejar de verlo con una expresión extraña.

-¿Qué sucede Remus?- Sirius estaba empezando a preocuparse pos los pequeños ataques que últimamente le daban a su amigo. Snape solo se limito a mirarlo con curiosidad.

-Pues es obvio, es tan sencillo, bueno, no tanto, pero es una idea buena.

-Viniendo de ti no creo que sea una muy buena idea.- Dijo Snape con sarcasmo.

-Cómo si tu alguna vez tuvieras una idea.- Dijo Sirius algo molesto, y acercándose a Snape, no se podía dejar de notar la diferencia de estaturas.

-Ja, bueno Black, si hablamos de ideas, creo que tu apenas sabes lo que significa...

-BASTA YA LOS DOS.- Remus estaba desesperado, pues quería decir todo antes de que se le olvidara y aparte estaba cansado de las discusiones tontas entre Sirius y Snape.

Ellos lo miraron sorprendidos, pues Remus rara vez perdía el control.

-Esta bien Moony, perdona, ¿Qué querías decirnos?

-Bien, es tan sencillo. En vista de que ninguno puede recordar bien lo que paso, tenemos que ir al momento en el que sucedió todo y vero como sucedieron realmente las cosas.- Dijo mientras se paseaba por el despacho.

- Si bueno, también pensé en eso, pero lamento decirte el que el pensadero no funcionara, pues ninguno tiene ese recuerdo claro en su mente, así que no puede sacarlo.- Snape ya parecía realmente interesado en volver a ese recuerdo y observar como sucedió todo.

- No, no, yo no me refería al pensadero, yo estaba hablando de viajar en el tiempo.

- Solo hay un problema, genio.- Continuo Snape.- ¿Cómo diablos vamos a viajar en el tiempo. Ya se que con un giratiempo.- Agrego cuando vio la expresión de los otros dos.- El problema es que nadie de nosotros tiene uno.

- Eso también lo tengo arreglado ya.- Dijo con tono triunfal.- A quien conocemos que haya utilizado alguna vez un gira tiempo, una persona que necesita tiempo para todo, tiempo se sobra.

No pasaron ni 3 segundos cuando ambos le respondieron a Remus.

-¡CLARO!¡HERMIONE!- Gritaron al mismo tiempo.

- Como no lo había pensado antes! - Exclamo Sirius sorprendido por lo obvio del asunto. Justo ese reloj le había salvado la vida unos años antes.

- Sencillo Black, simplemente por que eres tú- Al parecer Snape no perdía la oportunidad de lanzar algún comentario sarcástico.

Sirius solo le dedico una mirada llena de odio y después se volvió hacia Remus y pregunto.

- ¿Pero cómo lo vamos a obtener?, recuerden que Hermione es demasiado responsable y no querrá dárnoslo así como así.

-Aparte- Agrego Snape pensativo.- Cómo sabes que todavía lo posee, creí que lo había regresado en tercero.

-No, jamás lo regreso, lo intento y lo iba a hacer, pero Mcgonagall y Dumbledore estuvieron de acuerdo en que lo conservara, lo creyeron conveniente por si en alguna ocasión se llegara a necesitar, o algo, y sabían que ella guardaría muy bien el secreto y no se lo diría a nadie.- dijo Remus de forma rápida para que no le hicieran mas preguntas, pues se suponía que no debía saberlo nadie.

Hermione se lo había confiado a él una vez que por un descuido Remus la había visto, él le prometió no decírselo a nadie, pero las circunstancias lo requerían, tenía que confesárselo a las personas menos indicadas. A un profesor que la odiaba, y que en cualquier momento le mandaría indirectas que la pondrían nerviosa. Y a un sujeto que en cualquier momento iría con ella para poder jugar con ese artefacto tan delicado.

Y no podía permitirse traicionar la confianza de Hermione, aun recordaba como se había puesto la chica cuando Remus la descubrió.

-Está bien. Ya es muy noche y Snape aun no termina de calificar sus trabajos.- Agrego Remus.

- Te equivocas Lupin, yo ya termine de calificar mis trabajos.-Dijo Snape mostrando todos sus trabajos ya calificados.

- Y apenas son las 8 de la noche Remus. Aun tenemos tiempo para idear un plan. Ahora, ¿qué es lo que vamos a hacer?- Sirius estaba muy activo, quería saber de una vez por todas como lo iban a lograr, aparte, el hecho de una aventura mas y el riesgo que implicaba le agradaba.

- Por que no hacerlo primero de la forma sencilla, que alguno de nosotros se lo pida. Lo que me lleva a pensar que todo queda en tus manos Remus.- Snape parecía gozar el decir estas palabras, más cuando vio la cara de Remus que expresaba total sorpresa.

-¿Yo? Pero ¿¡¡¡Porqué yo!!!?- Remus estaba nervioso, eso era peor, no podía pedirle a Hermione el gira tiempo, seria un abuso, mas por que ella se lo había confiado, y por otras razones.

- Vamos Moony, tú eres el perfecto para pedirle el gira tiempo a Hermione. Solo piénsalo. Si yo se lo pido, no va a confiar en mí y en lo que vaya a hacer con él y si se lo pide Snape, bueno, imaginate...

- Por primera vez coincido con Black.- Snape parecía que el simple hecho de que en algo estuvieran de acuerdo le asustaba pero igual lo ignoro.

- Esta bien, tienen toda la razón en lo que dicen, solo respóndanme algo... ¿De qué demonios se están riendo?

Sirius y Snape desde el momento en que empezaron a hablar de Hermione no habían podido evitar soltar algunas risitas e intercambiar algunas miradas, y todo eso era que Remus tampoco había podido dejado de notar.

- Vaya Lupin, nunca creí que fueras tan distraído.

- Si, Moony, tú sabes perfectamente bien por que nos reímos.

No aguantaron más y se empezaron a reír sin control. Remus solo se limitaba a observarlos. Sirius tenía razón, él sabía perfectamente bien de que se reían, pero aun así prefería hacerse el desentendido.

- Vamos Lupin- Insistió Snape- Hacerte el desentendido no funcionara.

Remus le sorprendió en un principio bastante que Snape supiera perfectamente bien lo que hacia, pero después de unos segundos entendió todo.

- Sabes Snape, me gustaría tener un poco de privacidad si no te importa.- A Remus le molestaba que ni siquiera en su cabeza pudiera pensar tranquilamente.- Y aparte. Esta bien, pero díganme que tiene de gracioso todo este asunto.

- Lo gracioso Moony- Comenzó Sirius- Es que traías a la pobre chica loca por ti.

Remus se sintió enrojecer, sentía como sus mejillas estaba ardiendo, y al parecer se le notaba mucho, pues a Sirius le dio un ataque de risa y Snape se tubo que dar la vuelta para poder controlarse, pues si seguía viendo a Remus en ese estado no podría controlarse.

-Yo... no se en que se basan para decir todo eso- dijo Remus en casi un susurro mas característico de Snape que de él.- Aparte- Agrego Remus- Por Dios Sirius, era solo una adolescente y bueno, lo sigue siendo pero aun asi....- Había enrojecido más, de repente había sentido mucho calor, ¿serian ideas suyas?

- ¿Que en qué nos basamos Lupin?- Dijo Snape de repente cuando por fin se pudo controlar un poco- ¿Acaso quieres pruebas? Bien ¿por dónde empezar?

- Que tal la forma en que te miraba en las clases.- Empezó Sirius.

- O que tal el hecho de que siempre te ofrecía ayuda.

- O de cómo se ponía cuando aceptabas la ayuda que te brindaba.

- Oh si!- Snape había recordado mas- Y que tal cuando te descubrió, descubrió tu condición y ni siquiera a Potter y Weasley que son sus mejores amigos les contó nada. ¿Aun quieres mas pruebas? ¿O te son suficientes estas?- Snape había finalizado con una gran sonrisa, y Sirius ni se diga. Remus por otro lado no estaba tan contento, estaba rojo casi del mismo color que el cabello de Ron, a pesar de todo se defendió.

- ¿Eso que tiene que ver?, Cualquiera lo haría. Siempre me ofrecía ayuda, pues es una bruja muy inteligente y le gusta poner en práctica su mente ayudándome a calificar algunos trabajos.

- ¿¿¿¡¡¡¡Que!!!!??- Sirius y Snape caso despiertan a todo Hogwarts con semejante grito de sorpresa que soltaron.

- Nosotros no hablábamos de esa clase de ayuda, es mas ni siquiera estábamos enterados- Snape lo veía con una expresión de incredulidad.

- Oh bueno, pues no es la gran cosa... solo me ofrecía ayuda para calificar algunas cosas, solo eso... de cualquier forma- agrego tratando de cambiar el tema.- Ya quedamos en que yo le pediré el gira tiempo a Hermione, lo haré mañana mismo a primera hora, bueno a la primera hora en que la vea.

- No! Vamos, pídeselo ahora!- Sirius estaba impaciente por tener el gira tiempo y poder empezar con la aventura de una buena vez.

-Black, no puedo creer que seas tan inconciente. Mira la hora que es, acaso crees que la chica estará despierta a esta hora?, solo seria una perdida de tiempo.- Todos miraron a Snape, nunca lo creyeron tan conciente y considerado.- Estoy de acuerdo con Lupin, Mañana mismo, a primera hora del día empezaremos con el plan, y a la hora de la comida nos veremos aquí en mi despacho para ver si conseguiste el gira tiempo, de lo contrario tendremos que idear un nuevo plan. ¿Está bien?

Todos asintieron y decidieron irse cada quien a su respectiva habitación.

Hey! que tal de nuevo, que les parecio el segundo capitulo? yo siento que esta mucho mejor que el primero, no se que les paresca, dejen RR para saber que piensan de esto, si no para retirarme definitivamente de esto xD...

Saludos!


	3. Sueño y Recuerdo

Uff, creí que no teminaría pronto xD, lo siento mucho, esque andaba ocupada y no podía terminar el capitulo, pero aca esta, prometo que no me tardare tanto en los proximos capitulos y de ser asi, pues... tendre mis buenas razones xD jejeje...

Bueno, justo cuando subí el segundo capitulo me di cuenta de que generosas personas me habían dejado Reviews!!! wiii soy feliz, yeah!! bueno ahora si los puedo contestar (ohh siempre soñe con esto!) xD (loca)

Leo Black Le-fay: GRACIAS POR TU REVIEW!! Fue el primer review de mi vida ;) sientete bien por mí jejeje, enserio gracias, me hiciste muy feliz, y espero que lo sigas leyendo dejes mas reviews :P Besos...

thelmiux: Jeje ese es el chiste, que la broma se quede en incognita por un bueeen rato, tenía una buena broma planeade pero luego como que no me gusto y en fin... el chiste es que descubran la broma :P no te preocupes habra muchos capitulos para que descubras la broma ;)... Gracias por tus Reviews, y espero que sigas leyendo y te guste ;) besos....

MarIaNaBlackforever : Que onda!! te gusta Remus he??? :P andamos en las mismas yo lo adoro, jeje, y no se por que derrepente se me salen detalles que parecen ser tipo Hermione/Remus... a lo mejor da esa impresión en este capitulo eso, pero no te preocupes, Hermione estara ahí y todo, pero dudo hacer que esos dos tengan "algo" a mi tambien me entran como celos, pero bien gracias, ahí ando de ociosa escribiendo sobre eso! jeje. Espero que te gusten los proximos capitulos, y haber que te parece este ;), muchas gracias por tus animos y por tu review, muchas muchas gracias, besos!!

b-bneko: Hola, me alegro de que te haya gustado hasta ahora y que te paresca divertido!, ahorita va muy leve el capitulo, pero deja nada mas que se pongan las pilas estos tres y vas a ver las aventuras que tendran xD jaja... muchas gracias por tu review, espero que sigas leyendo y te siga gustando... besos...

Bueno, pues de nuevo muchas muchas, muchas, muchas, muchisisisisisisismas, gracias por todos sus reviews, espero que sigan leyendo este fic y me dejen sus comentarios sugerencias dudas o lo que sea ;) gracias

Ahora el tercer capitulo...  ya saben Harry Potter no me pertenece ni nada de los personajes solo hago esto por ocio xD

UN SUEÑO Y UN RECUERDO

Una vez que ya habían salido del despacho de Snape, cada quien fue a su respectiva habitación, lo cual no fue gran diferencia pues Remus y Sirius dormían juntos. El primero, como es natural en su cama, y Sirius convertido en perro a los pies de ésta.

Hasta cierto punto esto les incomodaba a ambos, pues la privacidad era mínima, pero eso no sucedía con frecuencia, pues en sus años como estudiantes tenían que dormir juntos, claro esta que Sirius en esos tiempos no dormía en un frío suelo si no en una muy cómoda cama. Dumbledore, le había dicho que si quería dormir en la casa de los gritos, el no tendría ningún inconveniente, pero Sirius no había querido, ya que estaba muy lejos del castillo y no podría ver ni a Harry ni a Remus, aparte de que así no podría jugarle bromas a Snape. Por no mencionar el hecho de que la casa de los gritos era mucho mas fría que el despacho de Remus.

Todo el camino hacia el cuarto de Remus, éste fue pensativo. No sabía como podría conseguir el gira tiempo, bueno, si sabía como, pero no sabía como llevarlo acabo, ¿qué debía hacer?, ¿Simplemente pedírselo?, ¿Cuál sería el momento perfecto? Y suponiendo que se lo pidiera, ¿Accedería ella a prestarle el gira tiempo sin hacerle preguntas?, ¿Accedería ella a mínimo prestarle el gira tiempo?, ¿Se lo confiaría?

A Remus le daba vueltas la cabeza, no sabía que hacer.

-Probablemente cuando me duerma todo estará mas claro.- Estaba tan distraído que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que ya había llegado a su despacho.

Sirius también tenía sus propios pensamientos como para preocuparse por lo que su amigo estuviera pensando, pues seguramente eran pensamientos sobre ése gira tiempo. Él tenía mejores cosas que hacer, como pensar en la segunda fase del plan, cuando ya tuvieran el gira tiempo en sus manos.

Aún así él ya estaba demasiado cansado como para pensar en todos los planes, planes que podían esperar, pues aun no tenían lo más importante para llevar acabo todo.

Cuando llegaron, inmediatamente Remus fue a acostarse sobre su cama, solo quería relajarse, de esa forma las ideas fluirían de una mejor forma. Sirius solo se sentó en un sillón para poder descansar antes de tener que convertirse en perro, la verdad era que eso de dormir en forma de perro no era muy molesto, así que no le incomodaba mucho, el único problema que encontraba era el hecho de tener que dormir en el frío suelo del cuarto de su amigo, y también que su amigo tenia la costumbre de pararse a mitad de la noche a beber algo de agua, y como en esos momentos Remus estaba semidormido solía pisarlo.

Sirius estaba tan cansado que se estaba quedando dormido en el sillón, no veía nada de malo en quedarse ahí, ¿Por qué nunca lo había hecho? ¿Y por qué no empezar ahora?...

-Sirius...

Escuchaba que lo llamaban, una voz lejana, no sabía de quien era, solo sabía que deseaba que lo dejaran dormir ahí, tranquilo y apacible.

-Sirius...

-mm??- Finalmente contesto, no sabía a quien pero probablemente así lo descubriría.

- Sirius, vamos, levántate...

-He¿? Si claro....- Dijo Sirius dándose la vuelta, acomodándose y quedándose dormido de nuevo, profundamente dormido...

- SIRIUS BLACK!!!

-¿Qué, dónde, he?- Ese grito, había provocado que Sirius cayera del sillón, ahora si que sabía de quién era esa voz.- Cielos Remus, ¿qué sucede?

- ¡Te quedaste dormido!

- Si, lo se, creo que eso es lo que hace la gente normal en la noche y mas cuando esta agotada...- Respondió Sirius con sarcasmo- ¿Que esperabas que hiciera?, tengo mucho sueño y estoy muy cansado, es lo mismo que deberías hacer tú...

- Si, claro es lo que yo voy a hacer, pero si no recuerdas tienes que transformarte antes de quedarte dormido.

-Pero ¿por qué?, dame una buena razón por la que no pueda quedarme dormido aquí y en mi estado normal.- Sirius se había levantado y sentado en la cama de Remus.

- Sencillo Sirius- dijo mientras se cambiaba de ropa.- Por la simple razón que si por alguna emergencia alguien viniera y te viera en tu estado normal tendríamos muchos problemas.

- Vamos Moony- Sirius no le creyó, el sabía que Remus cerraba con llave todas las puertas para que nadie entrara, aparte esa era una orden de Dumbledore.- Dime por que no me puedo quedar así, solo por hoy...

-Esta bien, esta bien, por si no recuerdas ¡RONCAS, y yo tengo el sueño ligero!

- Hey eso no es cierto!- dijo Sirius con un tono fingiendo estar ofendido.

- Claro que si, por si no lo recuerdas siempre roncabas, por eso cuando íbamos en el colegio siempre poníamos encantamientos silenciadores...

- Pues ahí esta, si es cierto eso de que ronco (lo cual pongo en duda), por que no solo pones un encantamiento y se acabo...

-Grr...- Sirius tenía un buen punto.- Esta bien, creo que eso lo puedo hacer, pero va bajo tu propio riesgo.- Agrego Remus con un tono que no le agradaba nada a Sirius, y menos le agrado cierto brillo que vio en los ojos de su amigo.

- ¿Cómo esta eso de "bajo tu propio riesgo?- Sirius ya se había preocupado, no era normal que su amigo dijera las cosas con ese tono y esa mirada tan peculiar.

- Ohh bueno, ahora recuerdo quien decidió que durmieras transformado, y por que.- dijo en tono algo pícaro.

-¿Ha sí? ¿quién? Y ¿Por qué?- Si tenía algún defecto en su personalidad, ese era la curiosidad, no lo soportaba.

- Sencillo, pero, si realmente quieres dormir en tu forma normal, adelante, hazlo, solo recuerda una cosa, aquí el que ocupa la cama soy yo.- Diciendo esto, Remus se dio la vuelta, no aguantaba la risa que le provocaba la cara de sorpresa de su amigo.

- Está bien si, pero no entiendo eso que tiene que ver conmigo...

-Pues- Dijo Remus metiéndose en su cama y acomodándose para dormir- dedúcelo. ¿Dime dónde vas a dormir si yo estoy aquí?

- Haa pues muy sencillo, yo...- Remus tenía un punto a su favor, donde dormiría él si la cama ya estaba ocupada y no había mas muebles que un escritorio, varios libreros, una silla y un sillón.- Ha... esto... bueno yo, creo que...

- ¿Lo ves?- Remus ya estaba casi dormido- Te lo dije, ahora si no te importa Padfoot, tengo mucho sueño así que te deseo que pases una buena noche.

- ¡Hey no espera! ¡Yo no quiero dormir así!, además.- acababa de recordar algo, algo que por supuesto no alegraría nada a Remus pero que para él seria muy bueno.- Según recuerdo, ¡Dumbledore dijo que para que el trato no fuese injusto mínimo una vez al mes me deberías dejar la cama!

-¿¿¿¡¡¡QUE!!!!???- Remus salto de la cama como si le hubieran echado un balde de agua fria.- Pero, pero...

- Lo siento Remus pero... por una noche que no duermas en tu cómoda cama no pasará nada.- Sirius se acerco a la cama y e hizo un ademán indicándole a Remus que se parara para que le dejara acostarse.

- Pero yo...-Remus iba a quejarse pero finalmente cedió- Está bien, de cualquier forma se me acaba de quitar el sueño.- Remus se levanto y de nuevo se cambio de ropa, por la que traía media hora antes, se puso su capa y se dirigió hacia la puerta de su despacho.

- ¿Hey Moony, a dónde vas?- Preguntó con asombro.

- Voy a dar una vuelta, regresare dentro de poco no te preocupes, no tardare.- Y sin esperar comentario alguno salio del despacho.

La verdad era que quería pensar bien en el plan. Era algo arriesgado, sin mencionar que era irresponsable, solo utilizarían el gira tiempo para poder ver una tonta broma que salió mal y de la cual él ni siquiera se acordaba, y eso era precisamente lo que mas le inquietaba, el hecho de no recordar nada de lo que sucedió. Él no era precisamente de esas personas que sufrían de mala memoria, y por eso le preocupaba, de cualquier forma, lo sabría dentro de poco, solo faltaba el gira tiempo, y ese era otro detalle que lo tenía preocupado, ¿Cómo iba a conseguirlo? ¡Cómo!, ya sabía donde, ahora solo faltaba la manera.

- Esos dos- Pensó mientras se sentaba a la orilla del lago, pues sin darse cuenta ya había salido del castillo- Me dejaron lo más difícil de todo, conseguir el gira tiempo. Si se tratara de otra persona no habría problema, creo que podría hacerlo, pero es Hermione. Sería abusar de ella. Aún recuerdo como se pudo esa vez cuando la descubrí.

-Flash Back-

Era un día como cualquiera, toda la mañana había transcurrido de forma tranquila.

Remus se encontraba caminando por los pasillos del castillo, se dirigía hacia el comedor, se había dedicado tanto a calificar trabajos que se le había hecho tarde para ir a comer, así que solo le quedaban 10 minutos para llegar al comedor, comer algo rápido y volver para dar clase a los de sexto.

Como era obvio, Remus iba con paso algo veloz, casi sin fijarse por donde pisaba, solo sabía que se dirigía al comedor. Todo el camino estaba vació, seguramente por que todos los demás se encontraban comiendo. Por lo mismo, se le hizo extraño ver a Hermione salir de un salón a toda prisa y tomar un camino que parecía dirigir hacia la sala común de Gryffindor. Cuando la vio ya le faltaban solo unos metros para llegar al comedor. No le dio mucha importancia y continuó su camino.

Cuando estaba a punto de llegar al comedor, se paro en seco al ver que justo cuando entraba al comedor Hermione pasaba a su lado y se detuvo para saludarlo junto con Harry y Ron.

- Hola profesor, ¿Cómo está?- Dijo Harry pero al notar la cara de Remus agrego- ¿Se encuentra bien?...

-¿He?, si claro, perfecto.- Remus seguía extrañado por lo que acababa de ver.- Hermione, disculpa ¿no estabas hace unos instantes saliendo de un salón?- dijo mirando fijamente a Hermione.

- No puede ser, si yo he estado en el comedor por más de 30 minutos con Harry y Ron.- La chica sabía que lo que decía el profesor era cierto, pero no podía descubrirse, y menos delante de sus amigos.

- Cierto profesor, Hermione ha estado con nosotros todo el tiempo.- Dijo Ron viendo a Remus de una forma extraña, como si se tratara de alguna persona que tiene alucinaciones muy seguidas.

-Que extraño, juraría que te vi saliendo de un salón hace solo unos segundos.-

"Estas loco Remus, ya necesitas comer, estas viendo cosas sin sentido"- En fin, creo que ya estoy teniendo alucinaciones, será falta de alimento, creo que comeré algo rápido para no seguir con esto en las clases.

-0k profesor, hasta luego.- Se despidieron y salieron del comedor.

Cuando finalmente Remus termino de comer se dirigió hacia el salón de clases, no había comido mucho, pero si lo si lo suficiente como para estar seguro de que no tendría alucinaciones, por ahora era suficiente, pero después tenia planeado ir a darse una vuelta por la cocina.

Llego justo a tiempo a la clase, se dio cuenta de que Harry y Ron llegaran a tiempo pero lo extraño es que Hermione no estaba con ellos.

-Chicos ¿Dónde está Hermione?- Pregunto Remus ya se estaba preocupando Hermione nunca llegaba tarde. Ahora si estaba seguro de que algo extraño estaba sucediendo y que ya no era culpa de sus supuestas alucinaciones.

- Pues esta justo alado de nos...- Ron había comenzado a contestar cuando se dio cuenta de que no había nadie.

- Hey!, pero si hace unos segundos se encontraba con nosotros... que extraño...- Harry también había notado lo extraño de la situación.

-Seguramente se le rompió la mochila de nuevo, o se le olvido algo en el comedor, no ha de tardar en llegar.- Ron parecía muy seguro de sus propias palabras.

- Bien, supongo que llegara dentro de poco. Por favor, tomen asiento.- A Remus también se le había hecho extraño aquel incidente pero no podía entretenerse pensando en sus alucinaciones, tenía que dar clase.

La clase estuvo bien, toda paso de forma normal, claro que falto algo, la siempre mano levantada de Hermione.

En toda clase no estuvo presente, era extraño pues ella siempre asistía a sus clases, jamás faltaba, solo cuando estaba realmente muy enferma y eso no sucedía desde que iba en segundo.

-Tal vez se enfermo.- Dijo Ron a Harry al final de la clase.- Y debe ser grave, pues faltó a clases, a Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras!!, puedes creerlo?, eso no es normal.

- Tienes razón es muy extraño, vayamos a la enfermería.

- Está bien, vamos antes de que empiece la siguiente clase.

Ambos chicos salieron corriendo en busca de su amiga.

Remus se quedo ordenando sus cosas, tenía una hora de descanso, así que no tenía prisa, y tenía pensado ir a la cocina.

Justo cuando se disponía a salir del salón entro apresurada Hermione.

-Siento mucho llegar tarde profesor, yo...- Se detuvo en seco al ver lo tarde que había llegado – Pero que... no puede ser que haya llegado tan tarde.

No lo podía creer, había faltado a una de sus clases preferidas.

-Lo siento Hermione, creo que has llegado mas tarde de lo que creías, la clase a finalizado.- Remus la miraba fijamente esta vez ya estaba seguro de que no se trataban de sus alucinaciones.

-Oh!, lo siento mucho, mucho profesor, de verdad que yo...- Hermione no supo que mas decir. Se sentía muy apenada.

-Tranquilízate Hermione, no hay problema, solo ponte al corriente de lo que vimos hoy, estoy seguro de que no tendrás problemas.- Agrego Remus con tono amable y esbozando una sonrisa sincera, lo que provoco que Hermione se sonrojara, no por que sintiera algo por él, pero el simple hecho de recordar que alguna vez sintió algo por su profesor le bastaba para sonrojarse... eran detalles que de momento no quería recordar, no había sido algo tan grave, pero aun así no le gustaba recordar nada.

-0k profesor, muchas gracias creo que será mejor que me retire.- Repuso con un tono un tanto avergonzado.

Justo cuando estaba apunto de salir del salón Remus la llamo.

-Hermione ¿podrías esperar por favor?

-He, si claro.- Respondió confundida la chica. No sabía que sucedía, ni que había hecho.- ¿Qué sucede?- Dijo regresando en sus pasos.

-Solo quería preguntarte si te encuentras bien. ¿Te sucede algo?- La mirada de Remus era profunda y demostraba preocupación, pues ahora ya no solo le preocupaban sus constantes problemas de visión, sino que le preocupaba el hecho de que su alumna no hubiera asistido a clase y estuviera tan desubicada.

Hermione solo tenia puesta la vista en el suelo, no podía levantar la mirada y afrontar su secreto, había prometido no decírselo a nadie y justo ahora estaban apunto de descubrirla, tal vez no pero no se quería arriesgar.

- Estoy bien, no hay nada de que preocuparse, es solo que he tenido demasiado trabajo, eso es todo profesor.- Dijo con un falso tono que intentaba aparentar tranquilidad.

Como es lógico, Remus noto ese tono enseguida e insistió.

- ¿Qué es lo que sucede Hermione?

Hermione se sentía presionada, ya no podía escapar, no pasaría nada si le confiara ese secreto a él, era bastante discreto como para que se le saliera tan fácil ese tipo de información. Finalmente accedió.

-Esta bien, le diré lo que sucede pero no aquí, y no ahora, pues tengo clases y usted tendrá mejores cosas en que ocupar su tiempo libre. Le diré todo lo que quiera saber a las 8 de la noche, nos vemos en el salón mas cercano a su despacho, pues no podemos vernos en su despacho ya que Sirius estará ahí y no puedo permitir que el también escuche, créame no seria correcto.

- No te preocupes Hermione, Sirius no estará en mi despacho sino hasta las 12, tuvo que cumplir una misión para la Orden, así que podremos vernos en mi despacho sin que nadie tenga que escuchar lo que me vayas a decir.- Por fin estaba tranquilo, sabría que tanto esta sucediendo y que pasa.

-De acuerdo, entonces me retiro. Lo veré a las 8 pm en su despacho. Que tenga buen provecho.

Y diciendo esto Hermione salió velozmente del salón. Sentía como si la cara le quemara, estaba seguramente muy roja, nunca le había gustado que los maestros la abordaran y menos le agradaba el hecho de que ese maestro fuese Remus Lupin.

Era cierto que hace mucho tiempo, 3 años mas o menos se había sentido un poco atraída por él, pero posteriormente ese "trauma" había desaparecido dejándola, solo un poco avergonzada consigo misma cuando pensaba en el maestro, pero con el tiempo había aprendido a superarlo y ahora ya solo en muy pocas ocasiones le sucedía que sentía que su vergüenza volvía.

Remus por su lado en esa época de enamoramiento ya había notado que Hermione tenia ciertos sentimientos hacía él. Remus trataba de que la chica no se sintiera así, la verdad es que siempre era muy natural eso de que los alumnos se "enamoren" de sus profesores, no era nada nuevo ni del otro mundo y él sabía que tarde o temprano todo pasaría, y en efecto, así sucedió, muy pronto de hecho. No podía negarlo, le agradaba ver el comportamiento de los alumnos que se enamoran de profesores, y más cuando él era el profesor. No era que se aprovechara de la pobre Hermione pero le era muy gracioso ver a la chica ponerse nerviosa ante su mirada y era un poco torpe cuando estaba cerca.

A pesar de todo, ese comportamiento finalizo pronto, y todo volvió a la normalidad.

Hermione no sabía como iba a confesarle todo a Remus, era obvio que le diría la verdad, pero no sabia bien como lo haría. En fin, suponía que cuando llegara el momento, todas sus palabras fluirían de forma correcta, sin necesidad de planearlo, pero en lo de mientras estaba muy nerviosa.

-¡Hermione!

- ¿Qué?, ¿Qué pasa?- Hermione apenas recordaba que estaba cenando con sus amigos, eran ya las 7:50, así que era tiempo de irse, pues el camino era un poco largo y tardaría un poco en llegar.

-¿Que si no quieres mas carne?-Harry y Ron la veían de una forma muy extraña.

-Ah, no gracias. Tengo que irme, los veré mas tarde 0k?- Y sin esperar respuesta alguna Hermione tomo sus cosas y se dirigió hacia el despacho de su profesor.

En lo de mientras Remus se había puesto a formular locas teorías de que era lo que podía estar sucediendo a su alrededor. No sabía ya ni lo que estaba pensando, usualmente este tipo de cosas no le llamarían tanto la atención, pero se le hacía ya demasiado extraño que sucedieran con tanta frecuencia, y que solo le sucediera a una persona, y más a una de las personas con las que había convivido últimamente en Hogwarts. Ya se estaba cansando de hacer tontas suposiciones y cada vez quería con mas ansias que dieran las 8 pm.

Sirius para su buena suerte le había dicho que a lo mejor tardaría más de lo pensado, así que eso le daría más tiempo para poder hablar con Hermione.

Remus estaba acomodando sus libros cuando alguien llamo a la puerta.

-Pase.- Dijo con amabilidad y revisando su reloj, eran las 8.- Que tal Hermione me alegra que hayas venido.- Remus le indico que se tomara asiente en la silla que esta enfrente de su escritorio.

-Tenía que venir, te había prometido que te diría todo lo que deseas saber.- Hermione hablaba de una forma muy decidida. Era también ya una costumbre que pudieran tutearse cuando no estaban en clases. No se sentía nerviosa por el hecho de estar hablando con Remus, y menos después de pasar tiempo con él y de conocerlo ya de algunos años. Lo que la ponía nerviosa era el tema a tratar.

- Bien entonces, ¿qué está pasando Hermione?, ¿Por qué hay veces que te veo en una parte y segundos después te veo en otra?- Remus al escuchar sus palabras comprendió un poco lo que podría estar sucediendo.

-Es sencillo, prometo decírtelo pero antes necesito pedirte un importante favor...

- Seguro, dime ¿qué es lo que quieres pedirme?- estaba seguro de saber mas o menos de que se trataba lo que le quería pedirle.

- Solo te pido que todo lo que te diga se mantenga entre tu y yo, nadie mas debe saberlo, mucho menos Sirius, Harry o Ron, cuando sepas de que se trata entenderás por que te lo pido.- Hermione hablo apresurada pero clara y en voz baja.

-De acuerdo Hermione, puedes confiar en mí, te prometo que no diré nada a nadie, esta conversación quedara solo entre nosotros.- Dijo Remus tomando asiento enfrente de la chica y mirándola directamente a los ojos.

-Esta bien Remus... Veras, no se si recuerdes que en tercero yo...- Hermione no pudo finalizar, pues alguien llamaba a la puerta.

-Un momento por favor.- Y se levanto rápidamente, no podía imaginar de quién se podría tratar, menos a esa hora, lo único que sabía es que había interrumpido algo importante.

Cuando abrió la puerta se sorprendió de ver a Snape ahí parada, pero al ver sus manos comprendió de qué se trataba.

- Haa sii, cierto, la poción, muchas gracias Severus.

- Si, se te había olvidado tomarla esta noche.- Dijo Snape con un tono no muy convincente. Y se dio la vuelta para dirigirse a las mazmorras.

Remus se dirigió hacia su escritorio, mientras bebía de una sola vez toda la poción, cuando llego al escritorio ya la había terminado. Dejo el vaso en el que se la habían dado sobre el escritorio y tomo asiento. Pero inmediatamente se volvió a parar, por lo que Hermione lo miro como si estuviera loco. Remus fue a cerrar con seguro la puerta de su despacho, así ya no habría más interrupciones.

-Disculpa, ahora si, prosigue.- Dijo sentándose.

-Ah, si, pues bien, bueno, no se si recuerdes que, bueno yo en tercero tome muchas asignaturas.

-Si, lo recuerdo, realmente no se como no te volviste loca con tantas asignaturas.

La verdad era que Remus estaba mas que sorprendido por la gran organización de la chica, nunca había conocido a alguien tan organizado y exigente consigo mismo, bueno tal vez la Profesora McGonagall.

- ¿Pues bien, recuerdas como era que lograba asistir a mas de dos clases al mismo tiempo?

Después de un pequeño momento de silencio Remus recordó cómo.

-Si, según me parece, se te había permitido utilizar un gira tiempo, ¿no es así?

-Así es- Contesto Hermione, parecía nerviosa, pero a la vez decidida.

- Pero si no mal recuerdo- Continuó Remus- Lo devolviste, o al menos eso dijiste.

- Exactamente, eso fue lo que dije, pero nunca lo devolví, siempre permaneció conmigo, claro que no lo usaba, pues ya no tenía tantas asignaturas, así que no había caso, pero siempre estuvo conmigo. Como entenderás no podía decirle a nadie, menos a Harry y Ron, por la sencilla razón de que le dijera a quien le dijera de ellos dos, podrían ir a decírselo a mas personas, en las cuales el gira tiempo estaría en peligro.

- Vaya, ya entiendo. Ahora comprendo por que no querías que le dijera nada a Sirius o nadie más.

Remus comprendía la preocupación de la chica. Lo más probable era que si en algún momento Sirius se llegaba a enterar de que Hermione tenía el gira tiempo iría a pedírselo, y no pararía hasta obtenerlo.

- ¿Quienes saben que aún conservas el Gira tiempo?- Remus quería estar seguro de no arruinar nada, no tenía pensado decírselo a nadie, pero era por si las dudas.

- Solo Dumbledore, McGonagall y tú.

- No muchas personas en realidad, no te preocupes Hermione, prometo no decírselo a nadie, pero recuerda tener mas cuidado, si yo he notado la forma en que apareces y desapareces créeme que hay personas que seguramente lo notaran mas fácilmente. En especial si te llega a observar Sirius.

Hermione parecía muy preocupada y a punto de estallar.

- Tranquilízate Hermione, te he dicho que no lo comentare con nadie, y espero que confíes en mí.- Remus le puso su mano en el hombro de la chica, lo que provoco que la chica levantara la mirada y se encontrara con los ojos color miel de su profesor, sabía que podía confiar en él y que no diría nada, se sentía mas tranquila, no solo por el hecho de que Remus no la delataría, si no por que ya había contado su secreto con alguien, alguien con quien podía hablar seguido, y alguien con quien tenía la confianza suficiente para hacerlo.

-Bien, solo te pido eso, no lo cuentes, y mucho menos se lo digas a Sirius, ya sabes como se pondría si se enterara.- Dijo Hermione más tranquila y relajada.

- Jajaja, créeme, él es la ultima persona a quien le confiaría algo así. Seguramente- Continuó- Sería capaz de ir al pasado solo para verse como todo un conquistador en su época de estudiante.

Ambos rieron, y empezaron a deducir para que utilizaría el gira tiempo cada persona que conocían, y así pasaron un buen rato de la noche, hablando y riendo por un buen rato.

Cuando finalmente dieron altas horas de la noche cada quien decidió irse a dormir. Hermione una vez le agradeció el guardarle el secreto y se fue a dormir, al igual que Remus.

-Fin Flash back-

Remus se despertó por el frío que hacía. Se había quedado dormido a la orilla del lago, ya eran más de las 3 de la madrugada y quería ir a su despacho para poder dormir, solo tenía que hallar las fuerzas necesarias para poder levantarse. Pero al parecer no había tales fuerzas. Por un momento estuvo tentado a quedarse ahí mismo a dormir, pero cuando salió el calamar gigante y lo mojo se decidió por ir a su despacho.

Mojado y con sueño, empezó a recorrer el largo camino del lago hasta su despacho.

Cada paso que daba significaría seguramente mas trabajo para el señor Filch.

- Espero que no le moleste mucho esto- Pensó- Pero ¿qué dices Remus?, claro que le molestara esto, después de todo él odia su trabajo, y no dudo que también me odie a mi, dudo que se haya olvidado aun de las bromas que Sirius, James, Meter y yo le hicimos en nuestra época de estudiantes.

Después de 10 minutos por fin llego a su despacho, donde rápidamente se cambió de ropa y se sentó en el sillón, quedándose profundamente dormido.


	4. En busca del Giratiempo

Bueno, antes de empezar con todo, me disculpo por mis enormes y fatales faltas de ortografía!!! Dios! Pero si no se escribir!! Se me van en los peores lugares xD en la parte del tercer capitulo donde dice "Meter" obviamente es Peter pero la estupida computadora me lo corrigió y yo ni cuenta me di, por eso no lo pude volver a corregir, jeje, entre otras faltas de ese tipo! Son culpa de la tonta computadora pero … ustedes me entienden xD…

Veamos contestemos los Reviews.

MarIaNaBlackforever: Muchisimas gracias por tus reviews, creo que eres ahora una de mis personas favoritas xD, jeje, espero realmente que sigas leyendo el fic xD prometo no tardarme tanto en los proximos capitulos ;) Si tienes alguna sugerencia, comentario o lo que sea hazmelo saber ;) con confianza. Saludos y muchos besos, espero que sigas leyendo el fic y me sigas haciendo saber lo que te parecen los proximos capitulos;)....

Ahora si… como siempre

Harry Potter no me pertenece, ni ninguno de los personajes, solo soy una persona ociosa que no tiene nada que hacer más que entretenerse con un Fic…

EN BUSCA DEL GIRA TIEMPO

Cuando Remus finalmente se despertó se dio cuenta de que ya era tarde, y que apenas tendría tiempo para desayunar.

Se sentía enfermo, pues la noche anterior había sido empapado por un calamar gigante, y el se tardo mucho tiempo en cambiarse, aparte de que paso mucho frío toda la noche, ya que Sirius estaba en su confortable cama.

Cuando por fin se levanto se percato de que Sirius seguía dormido, lo cual no le extraño, era normal en el dormir tantas horas.

Se metió a bañar, se vistió y arregló en forma silenciosa para no despertar a su amigo y salió rápidamente en dirección al comedor, pues llevaba de nuevo el tiempo justo para desayunar y regresar para poder volver a descansar un poco, pues afortunadamente para él, no tenía clases a primera hora.

Todo en el comedor estuvo muy tranquilo, comió un poco, y decidió volver a descansar en su despacho e idear un plan para conseguir el gira tiempo.

Realmente se estaba empezando a sentir muy mal. No tenía fuerzas, le dolía la garganta junto con todo el cuerpo, lo único que quería era llegar a su despacho y dormir todo el tiempo posible.

Casi no se daba cuenta por donde iba, por lo que cuando dio vuelta en una esquina para llegar a su despacho chocó con Snape.

-¡Fíjate por donde caminas Lupin!- Dijo Snape muy molesto.

-Lo siento mucho Severus.- Se disculpo Remus, mientras se ponía en pie de nuevo, pues con el choque y con las pocas fuerzas que tenía fue a dar al suelo.

- Vaya, no sabía que eras tan débil, y ni siquiera esta cerca la luna llena.- murmuro Snape con satisfacción.

-Eres muy gracioso, en realidad no me siento bien, así que sí no te importa…

Remus ya se había puesto de pie y se disponía a seguir con su camino cuando Snape lo detuvo.

-¿Ya has decidido que pasara con el gira tiempo?- Snape parecía muy interesado.

-No aún no lo se. Se que se lo tengo que pedir, pero no se como… todavía tengo tiempo para meditar sobre ello, hoy veré a los de sexto y al finalizar la clase hablare con ella.

-Bien, solo no la presiones mucho, si no accede al principio insiste, pero no demasiado, y si no resulta eso, tendremos que ejecutar el plan B.

Remus se quedo pensativo. ¿Plan B?, ¿por qué él no sabía nada sobre un plan B?

-¿Cómo que plan B?, ¿en qué consiste el plan B?- Pregunto con interés frunciendo el entrecejo.

-Aún estamos trabajando en él, pero no te preocupes.- Agrego Snape al ver la expresión de Remus.- No será nada fuera de lo normal ni peligroso ni arriesgado, solo es un plan de respaldo. Además.- Continuo- Estoy seguro de que la chica aceptara prestarte el gira tiempo y nosotros no nos veremos en la necesidad de recurrir al otro plan.

- Yo también espero eso y también espero, no tener que saber en que consiste el plan B.

-Entonces será mejor que continuemos con todo como si fuera normal, si no te sientes bien deberías ir a ver a Poppy, ella sabrá que hacer contigo.

- Sí, creo que eso haré, si no, no podré dar la ultima clase, y esa es la importante. Con tu permiso Severus.

Y diciendo esto, Remus se fue directamente hacia la enfermería, no sabía con exactitud por que, pero no tenía muchos ánimos de ir, tal vez por que le recordaba sus días de colegio y sus transformaciones mensuales, pues al finalizar sus transformaciones pasaba algunos días en la enfermería.

-Tomate esto Remus. En unos minutos te sentirás mucho mejor.- Dijo tendiéndole a Remus un vaso con un liquido color verde.

Cuando Remus se lo tomo sintió un intenso calor, y repentinamente se había sentido mucho mejor.

-Espero que con esto te mejores.

- Ha excelente, ya me siento mucho mejor. Será mejor que me vaya o llegare tarde a la siguiente clase. Muchas gracias Poopy, hasta luego.

Remus salió corriendo hacia el salón de clases, pues ya iba tarde.

Finalmente llego al salón e impartió la clase. Fue una clase bastante tranquila, y después de esta clase tenía clase con los Gryffindors de sexto, la verdad era que el tiempo se le acababa y seguía sin tener idea de cómo iba a pedirle el gira tiempo a Hermione.

-"Vamos Remus piensa"- Se decia a si mismo.- "Tal vez pueda decirle que es por un asunto muy importante, y que no puedo decirle nada al respecto. ¡Si! Eso sería bueno… ¡No! Claro que no lo sería ella es demasiado inteligente como para no darse cuenta de que algo esta sucediendo. Aparte no creo que tenga el gira tiempo como un simple adorno, por algo me he dado cuenta de que tiene un gira tiempo, por que lo usa y yo lo he notado. Pero me pregunto para que lo usa…

-Muy bien.- dijo- de tarea tendrán que entregarme un resumen de todo lo que hemos visto hoy. Eso es todo.

Los alumnos salieron y él se quedo acomodando sus cosas para continuar su clase con el siguiente grupo.

Todavía tenía 10 minutos para que empezara la próxima clase. Así que aun le quedaban algunos minutos para pensar en como haría para conseguir el gira tiempo.

Estaba tan ensimismado con sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que Sirius estaba en el salón hasta que éste posó su mano en su hombro provocando que Remus sufriera un gran sobresalto.

-¡Sirius!, ¿Qué haces aquí?, ya sabes que no debes pasearte por el castillo así como así, ¡que pasaría si alguien te viera!

-Tranquilo Moony, no pasa nada, vine por uno de los pasadizos que está cerca del despacho de Snape.- dijo Sirius de forma muy confiada.

- Más a mi favor- Remus había fruncido el entrecejo y lo miraba severamente- ¿Qué hacías cerca del despacho de Snape?, ya sabes que no le gusta que estés rondando por ahí.

- De hecho estuvimos hablando.- Dijo Sirius mientras se sentaba en una silla y empezaba a mecerse en las patas traseras.

-¿A sí?- Pregunto Remus con las cejas levantadas- Que raro, creo que no escuche estallidos ni gritos ni nada.- Agrego con Sarcasmo.

- Ja ja, Que gracioso eres. Enserio, estuvimos hablando sobre el gira tiempo, sobre como conseguirlo.

-Creía que esa parte me correspondía a mí.

-Así es, pero hablamos y llegamos a la conclusión de que te dejamos la peor parte del plan.

-Cierto- afirmo mientras seguía acomodando sus cosas pues ya casi empezaba su clase.- Me dejaron la peor parte, pero y eso que, si no lo hago no conseguiremos el gira tiempo, ¿entonces que podremos hacer?

- Sencillo, hemos ideado un nuevo plan, con el que tú no tendrás problemas.

- ¿Y cuál es ese plan?- pregunto con curiosidad.

- Te lo diré al finalizar la clase que sigue, te veré aquí. Pero antes debemos saber algo.

-¿Qué? Apresúrate- dijo apurado- Solo quedan unos minutos antes de que lleguen los de Gryffindor.

- Necesito saber para que utiliza Hermione el gira tiempo. Según recuerdo en tercero lo usaba para asistir a todas sus clases, pero ahora ¿para qué lo utiliza?, ¿cuántas asignaturas extras esta cursando?, Según comento el año pasado adivinación ya no le parecía algo inservible después de lo de la profecía, y si no, ¿Para qué lo utiliza ahora?

Era cierto, no sabía para que lo utilizaba, de principio supuso que por que estaba cursando más asignaturas de nuevo, pero luego recordó que adivinación no le gustaba, al principio parecía una pregunta tonta pero en realidad no lo era del todo.

- No lo se- contesto finalmente- Nunca se lo pregunte, di por hecho que lo usaba para poder asistir a todas sus asignaturas, y ella nunca me comento para que lo utilizaba, solo me dijo que lo volvió a necesitar.

- ¡Remus!, ¿dónde está todo lo que te he enseñado?, ¿Qué te he dicho sobre la curiosidad?- Grito Sirius.

- ¿Todo lo que me enseñaste y que me has dicho sobre la curiosidad?, Bueno si no mal recuerdo siempre me has dicho que la curiosidad es uno de tus mayores defectos.- Dijo con picardía.

-Está bien, está bien, esto tiene solución. Lo único que tienes que hacer es preguntarle a Hermione cuando la veas para que utiliza el gira tiempo, con eso será suficiente para continuar. Veras …

En ese momento estaban entrando los Gryffindors de sexto.

- ¡Rápido, escóndete!- Murmuro Remus empujando a Sirius bajo su escritorio.- Transfórmate rápido y no hagas ningún ruido.

- ¡Auch!, Moony eso dolió- Susurro Sirius sobándose la cabeza, pues en su intento por esconderlo, Remus había provocado que Sirius chocara con una de las patas de la mesa de su escritorio.

- Lo siento, quédate ahí, yo te avisare cuando puedas salir.

Remus se aseguro de que nadie lo hubiera visto y se dirigió hacia los estudiantes.

- Buenas tardes.- dijo con su habitual sonrisa- Bien según recuerdo hay una tarea pendiente, por favor pasen sus deberes de atrás hacia delante.

Esto le dio tiempo para esconder mejor a Sirius, pues con las prisas para transformarse no se había podido ocultar bien y su cola quedaba a la vista.

La clase como siempre fue amena. Al finalizar todos los estudiantes salieron menos tres.

- Vamos Hermione, ya tengo mucha hambre. No entiendo por que tienes tan llena tu mochila.- decía molesto Ron quien esperaba a Hermione cerca de la puerta pues ya tenía mucha prisa para irse.

Remus aprovecho que Ron y Harry estaban distraídos platicando y acercándose a Hermione le dijo en voz baja.

- Espera un momento Hermione, ¿podría hablar por un momento contigo?

- Seguro. Adelántense.- Dijo a Harry y Ron- Tengo que arreglar todavía mas cosas los veré al rato.- luego acercándose al escritorio de Remus dijo en voz queda- ¿Qué sucede?

- Primero espera un momento por favor- Remus fue hacia la puerta del salón y se asomo. Solo se encontró con varios grupos de estudiantes. Quería ver si el pasillo estaba libre para que Sirius pudiera salir, pero al parecer no seria posible.

- Bien- Dijo finalmente cerrando la puerta y volviendo hacia su escritorio.- Solo quería preguntarte algo que me viene rondando por la cabeza desde hace tiempo.

- ¿Cuál es la pregunta?

- Pues veras.- Remus no sabía como preguntar pero se decidió y continuó- Me he estado preguntando y no se si me podrías decir por que volviste a utilizar el gira tiempo, según tenía entendido ya solo cursabas en numero adecuado de asignaturas, por lo que ya no necesitabas del gira tiempo…

Hermione se relajo, no sabía que le iba a preguntar pero suponía que sería algo mas difícil de contestar.

- Oh, sencillo, lo que sucede es que me he vuelto a apuntar en mas asignaturas nuevamente, no tantas como en tercero pero aun así necesito del gira tiempo para asistir a todas. Eso es todo, enserio.- Agrego Hermione al ver que Remus parecía un poco incrédulo.- Te aseguro que solo es eso, es mas, hay días que no lo uso, solo algunas veces necesito de él. martes, jueves y viernes.

- Ya veo. Si, creo recordar que un jueves fue el día en que te vi aparecer.

- Así es.- Hermione no sabia si eso era todo por lo que después agrego- ¿Eso es todo?

- ¿Qué?- Remus se había perdido en sus pensamientos- Ha!! Si lo siento Hermione perdona, si, bueno, muchas gracias por aclarar mi duda y perdona por favor mi curiosidad- Dijo finalmente dirigiéndole una calida sonrisa a la chica.

- No hay por que, con su permiso.-Dijo también sonriendo.- Por cierto- Agrego- Sirius, espero que tú tampoco digas nada sobre el gira tiempo.

Remus y Sirius se quedaron petrificados. En ese momento Sirius volvió a su estado normal.

-¿Cómo supiste que estaba aquí?- Pregunto estupefacto Sirius- Se que eres demasiado inteligente pero…

-Muy sencillo- dijo la chica riendo- Al principio de la clase cuando estábamos entrando al salón desde afuera se escuchaban voces, después cuando entramos como fui la primera en entrar vi como tratabas de esconder a Sirius, y finalmente cuando ya estábamos tomando asiento se me cayo un libro y al recogerlo alcancé a verte. Pero no se preocupen, nadie más lo noto, ni siquiera Harry y Ron.

- Eso espero.- suspiro Sirius- Ojala tengas razón.

- De cualquier forma me disculpo Hermione por haber tratado este tema frente a Sirius, no fue mi intensión, quería ver si se podía ir pero había demasiada gente como para que pudiera salir sin ser notado.- Remus se sentía avergonzado, de cierta forma ya había abusado de la confianza de la chica.

- No te preocupes, confío en Sirius, de no ser así, aquí no hubiera hablado contigo sobre el gira tiempo.

La chica sonreía. No le preocupaba el hecho de que ahora también Sirius supiera sobre su secreto, de hecho se sentía como liberada.

- No te preocupes, tú secreto está seguro conmigo, no le diré nada a nadie.- Aseguro Sirius sonriéndole a la chica y con un guiño pícaro.

- 0k, entonces nos vemos luego, me tengo que ir, hasta luego.

Les dedico una sonrisa a ambos y se fue.

- Vaya, esta chica es bastante astuta y tiene buen instinto, creó que será difícil quitarle el gira tiempo.- murmuro Sirius pensativo.

- Si… Al parecer no será nada fácil. Lo único que me alegra es que ella ya te dijo sobre el gira tiempo.- Suspiro Remus- Así yo ya no quedare como el que traiciono su confianza… Un momento…- Apenas estaba analizando las palabras de su amigo.- A que te refieres con "quitar el gira tiempo"- agrego frunciendo el entrecejo.

-¡Ah, sí! Se me olvidaba contarte esa parte del plan. No creo que te guste mucho pero no hay otra solución, enserio no es tan malo.- Agrego Sirius al ver la cara de Remus.- Veras es muy fácil, lo único que tenemos que hacer es quitarle el gira tiempo a Hermione teniendo cuidado de que no se de cuenta, ahora que sabemos que días lo usa y para qué será mucho mas sencillo. Veamos…- Sirius permaneció en silencio por un tiempo.- ¡SI!, ya lo tengo. Vamos.- dijo mientras caminaba hacía la puerta.- Quede de verme con Snape en cinco minutos para decirle todo lo que necesitamos saber.

- Está bien.- Suspiro Remus. Tomo sus cosas y también se dirigió hacia la puerta.- No me gusta nada como están saliendo las cosas, todo por una broma de colegiales.

- Una broma memorable, y no precisamente por que nos haya salido de maravilla.- Sirius se estremeció notablemente de tan solo recordar.

Al terminar de decir esto Sirius se convirtió en un gran perro negro y salió rápidamente en dirección del despacho de Snape.

Remus lo seguía con trabajos, pues traía demasiadas cosas como para poder salir corriendo tras su amigo.

La mayoría de los estudiantes y profesores se encontraban cenando, por lo que los pasillos estaban desiertos pero por si las dudas decidieron tomar uno de los pasadizos.

Después de unos minutos finalmente llegaron al despacho, la puerta, como era obvio, se encontraba cerrada, así que llamaron discretamente.

- No se por que tiene que cerrar la puerta- Dijo Sirius desesperado.- Como si alguien quisiera venir a verlo.

- Para evitar a las personas como tú.- Se escucho una voz fría que venía de atrás.

- Creía que habíamos quedado de vernos en tu despacho hace 5 minutos, que hubiera pasado si alguien me veía aquí gracias a que a ti se te dio la gana salir y volver tarde a tu despacho.

- Seguramente te habrían descubierto y estarías en grabes problemas.- Respondió Snape en casi un susurro.

- ¡Vaya!, todo lo tienes bajo control ¿No es así?- Dijo Sirius en tono sarcástico.

- ¡Ya basta los dos! No tenemos toda la noche, tienen que explicarme ahora cual es el nuevo plan.- Remus cada vez perdía la paciencia y sus nervios se apoderaban de él.

- Está bien, solo cálmate, no necesitas ponerte así, el plan no es nada del otro mundo. Veras lo único que tenemos que hacer es…

- ¿¡Qué crees que haces Black!?- Dijo Snape mientras le tapaba la boca.- No podemos hablar aquí de eso. Entremos a mi despacho.

Rápidamente entraron en el despacho de Snape y cerraron la puerta con llave.

-Ahora si. Veras- Empezó Sirius- Es sencillo; En resumen solo tengo que entrar, colarme a la sala común de Gryffindor, entrar a la habitación de Hermione y tomar el gira tiempo. ¿Sencillo, no?- dijo Sirius muy confiado.

Remus se quedo pensativo.- "sencillo"-pensó- "por que no solo le dices a Funge que si no te puede prestar un gira tiempo que le sobre, eso si que seria sencillo"

Algo de lo que pensaba Remus debió reflejarse pues Sirius dijo.

-Vamos Moony, enserio, no es tan difícil, obviamente entrare con mi forma canina, con la ayuda de Harry todo será mucho mas sencillo. Solo le dire que necesito entrar a la sala común, después de eso yo me las arreglare para subir a la habitación de las chicas. Solo hay un problema que no hemos resuelto. Necesitamos decirle a alguien mas sobre el gira tiempo, o minimo preguntarle a alguien mas si sabe al respecto.

-Aja… ¿qué quieres decir exactamente?- Remus seguía igual, no estaba muy convencido pasaba su mirada de Sirius a Snape quien había permanecido callado ya durante mucho tiempo, y que después de unos segundos finalmente dijo.

-Pues veras. Creemos que como es lógico, Hermione debió decirle a alguien aparte de ti sobre el gira tiempo. Alguien con quien pase mucho tiempo, alguien cercano y a quien nosotros conocemos.

- No estarás pensando en…

-Exactamente- dijo Snape- Ginny Weasley.

-¿Ginny?, ¿Creen que Hermione le haya dicho algo sobre el gira tiempo?- Pregunto Remus incrédulo.

-¡Claro! ¿Por qué lo dudas?- Pregunto muy serio Sirius.

- Bueno pues, Hermione me había dicho que no le había confiado lo del gira tiempo a nadie más que a mí, y ahora a ti…

- Mmm, bueno, claro, pudo cambiar de opinión después. Pero aún así debemos averiguar si Ginny sabe algo.- después de decir esto Snape permanecio pensativo por unos instantes, después volvió a hablar- Obviamente debemos preguntarle pero no podemos hacerlo ni Lupin ni yo, tendrás que hacerlo tú Black.

-¿Qué?- Sirius quien estaba pasando cerca de un librero al escuchar esto se golpeo la cabeza, tan fuerte que cayo al suelo. Cuando por fin se pudo levantar aun sobándose pregunto- ¿Yo por qué?, ¿¡Por qué no puedes hacerlo tú o Remus!?

-Porque si Remus pregunta algo mas, empezaran a sospechar y delataría nuestros planes, y bueno, yo quedo totalmente descartado, solo imagínate que diría Ginny si yo llego a preguntarle sobre eso, y mas aún, sospecharía igualmente de por que yo se del gira tiempo.

-Está bien, está bien, ya entendí- El plan ya no le parecía tan bueno como antes.- ¿No hay una forma mas sencilla de hacer todo esto?

- De hecho…. La hay- Respondió Remus

- ¿Que quieres decir Moony?- Sirius había recuperado un poco la esperanza.

- Si, ¿qué quieres decir con eso Lupin?

- Está muy claro, con esto no tendremos que arriesgarnos a saber si Ginny tiene idea del gira tiempo o no, y nadie de nosotros quedara como sospechoso.

- Explícate Lupin- Snape estaba comenzando a perder la paciencia- ¿Cuál es tu supuesto gran plan?

- Es algo que nos servirá de mucho y que aparte nos facilitara todo. Y lo mejor, ya lo tengo todo planeado. Es muy fácil, lo único que debemos hacer es utilizar la poción multijugos y con eso se solucionaran nuestros problemas.

Remus parecía muy satisfecho de si mismo al explicar esto, pero ni Sirius ni Snape le habían entendido.

- ¿Cuál es la relación? ¿Qué tiene que ver la poción con el gira tiempo, Lupin?

- ¿¡No lo ven!?, lo que tenemos que hacer es preparar un poco de la poción multijugos para que alguno de nosotros la beba y se transforme en una de las personas cercanas a Hermione, especialmente cuando duerme, que es cuando seguramente no vigila el gira tiempo.

- Y esa persona cercana es…- Empezó Sirius.

- Ginny- Dijeron a coro los tres.

-Exactamente- Exclamo emocionado Remus.- El único inconveniente ahora es conseguir algo de Ginny y que no se aparezca mientras alguno de nosotros está en ese estado…

- Lupin, ¿Cuánto falta para navidad?-Pregunto de repente Snape. Sirius y Remus se le quedaron viendo fijamente, no era una pregunta común en Snape.

- ¿Para qué quieres saber?, Tú odias la navidad ¿recuerdas?- Sirius se empezó a reír a carcajadas y Remus tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo por no hacer lo mismo. Era bien sabido que Snape odiaba la navidad.

- No seas idiota Black, no lo pregunto por mí. Vamos Lupin, dime cuanto falta para Navidad…

- Déjame pensar… cómo un mes aproximadamente, poco mas de un mes, ¿por que la pregunta?, ¿eso que tiene que ver con todo esto?

-Perfecto- dijo con satisfacción Snape sin decir nada mas.

-¿y bien?- Sirius comenzaba nuevamente a perder la paciencia.

-Y bien qué Black…-Snape no sabia a lo que se referia.

- ¿Para qué querías saber cuanto falta para navidad?- Pregunto Remus frunciendo ligeramente el entrecejo.

- Veran, preparar la pocion multijugos tarda aproximadamente un mes un poco menos, y por si no lo recuerdan a Ginny le gusta pasar la navidad con su familia. Por lo que solo tenemos que asegurarnos de que no vayan a hacer una reunion como la del año pasado por que de ser así ustedes tendrían que asistir, incluyendo a Hermione, y lo mejor sería que todo se diera en el castillo, solo por seguridad.

-De eso no te preocupes, este año Hermione, Harry y Ron se quedaran en el castillo, y Ginny es muy probable que se vaya.

- Entonces está todo listo- Sirius parecía muy satisfecho por como parecía que se desarrollarían las cosas. Hasta que Remus dijo algo que el no esperaba.

- No, no todo está lista, aun falta conseguir la parte más difícil de la poción-Remus comenzó a pasearse por todo el lugar- ¿Cómo vamos a conseguir un cabello de Ginny?. Y la peor parte- agrego por fin deteniéndose y levantando la mirada- ¿Quién se tomara la poción?

Los tres se vieron entre ellos, no les preocupaba –al menos por ahora- el hecho de ver como conseguirían los ingredientes, sino quien se atrevería a tomarse la poción.

-Muy bien, yo no puedo tomarla puesto que yo la haré, no pueden dejarme todo a mí, además- agrego rápidamente Snape.- ustedes conocen mejor a Ginny y tienen mas idea que yo de cómo se comporta, definitivamente eso queda entre ustedes dos.

Snape se había librado de esta incomoda tarea, faltaba decidir entre Sirius y Remus.

- He… yo tengo que conseguir el cabello de Ginny, tendré que hacer una incomoda incursión a la habitación de las chicas, no será una tarea sencilla.

- Y yo tengo que ayudar a Sirius, distrayéndolas, tampoco será una tarea sencilla, y si no mal recuerdo yo he hecho ya bastantes cosas creo que es turno de alguien mas de arriesgarse.

-Está bien, me alegro de que ya sepamos como conseguir el cabello, pero aún tienen que decidir quien se tomara la poción. Yo no puedo hacerlo- agrego Snape al ver las miradas amenazadoras de Remus y Sirius.- Para empezar ni la contraseña de Gryffindor me sé.

-Entonces todo queda entre Sirius y yo.-Susurro Remus, definitivamente no quería ser él el que tuviera que tomarse la poción.

Sirius y Remus se vieron, la verdad era que ninguno de ellos quería hacerse pasar por Ginny, sería algo bastante incomodo y ni hablar de lo difícil, sin contar el hecho de que era una chica y ellos hombres, sería todo lo contrario, no sabrían como actuar. Peor aun, si se tratara de Hermione probablemente podrían hacerlo sin tantas complicaciones, pero se trataba de Ginny, y ella casi no la conocían, o no lo suficiente así como a Hermione.

-Solo hay una forma para decidir esto.- Dijo Sirius con voz que expresaba seguridad.

- ¿Cuál?- a Remus no le gustaba para nada por donde iba el asunto- Espero que no sea alguna de tus locas y extravagantes ideas Sirius.- agrego mirándolo fijamente.

- ¿¡Locas y extravagantes ideas!?-Repitió Sirius con un tono herido.- Me ofendes Remus Lupin, como te atreves a decir eso de mis geniales y brillantes ideas.

-Oh está bien Sirius, está bien, ¿qué tienes en mente entonces?

Sirius le sonrió de una forma que a Remus no el gustaba para nada, había un brillo en los ojos de Sirius que tampoco ayudo mucho.

Cinco minutos después Remus, Sirius y Snape se encontraban a la intemperie en mitad de la noche.

-No puedo creer que vayamos a hacer esto- Dijo Remus molesto montándose en su escoba.- ¡Y mucho menos puedo creer que tu estuvieras de acuerdo Severus!

-Vamos, es una idea brillante, aparte, fue puesto a votación.- Sirius estaba montándose también en su escoba, pero a diferencia de Remus, él se encontraba muy seguro de lo que hacía.

- Precisamente eso es lo que no puedo creer. ¿¡Cómo puede ser que hayas votado a favor de esto Severus!?

- Ja bueno Lupin.- Dijo Snape sonriendo- Todo sea por un poco de diversión.

- Vaya, bonita forma de divertirse Snape. Por lo visto todo esta en mi contra. ¿Por qué no pudimos solucionarlo de otra forma?

-Porque esto fue lo mas justo que se me ocurrió. Aparte es cierto, será divertido.- La verdad era que Sirius estaba facinado con esta idea, en pocas palabras, sabía que ganaría.

El reto consistía en que - como un partido de quidditch- el primero que atrape la snitch ganaría y no tendría que tomarse la poción.

Para Sirius esto no representaba problema alguno, pues en su época de estudiante era uno de los mejores que había a pesar de todo nunca ingreso al equipo de Quidditch, pues todos los entrenamientos y de mas le quitaban tiempo para ocuparse de sus demas asuntos.

Para Remus tampoco había mayor problema, pues él también era muy bueno volando, claro esta, no tan bueno como Sirius o James, pero aun así tenía como defenderse.

Aún así, Sirius estaba muy seguro de si mismo, sabía que Remus no era mucho de volar en escoba, o por lo menos no tanto como él.

-0k.- Dijo Snape.- Ya saben lo que tienen que hacer. El primero que atrape la Snitch gana. ¿Preparados?

- Cuando quieras- Sirius se puso en posición.

-Muy bien, monten sus escobas, a la cuenta de tres despegaran. Uno… dos… ¡TRES!

Ambos despegaron rápidamente elevándose al cielo solo ayudándose de la luz de la luna para tratar de vislumbrar su dorada salvación.

Pasaron quince minutos y ninguno de los dos había visto ni un rastro de la pequeña snitch. Cuando repentinamente Sirius la vio por el suelo cerca de donde estaba Snape, solo que éste no la veía pues estaba justo sobre su cabeza.

-Aja!!, ahí esta!- Grito Sirius dirigiéndose directamente hacia Snape, quien al ver a Sirius de forma tan amenazadora decidió tirarse al suelo justo en el momento en que este casi le arrancaba la cabeza.

Al ver todo esto Remus también alcanzo a ver la snitch, así que se precipito sobre ella, así que él también estuvo a punto de arrancarle la cabeza a Snape.

-¡BASTA USTEDES DOS!- grito enfurecido- ¡SI QUIEREN MATARME HAGANLO LIMPIAMENTE!

- Lo siento Snape, pero tenía que tomar la snitch.

- ¿Y dónde demonios esta Black?- preguntando volteando a ver a su alrededor en su búsqueda.

-Por lo visto se escapo.

- Si!, ahí está!- dijo Remus señalando hacia la copa de unos árboles. Unos segundos después Ambos competidores se lanzaron en su cacería.

Remus le llevaba un poco más de ventaja a Sirius, pero poco a poco se fueron poniendo parejos.

Entonces cuando ya estaban a solo un metro de distancia, Remus ejecuto un impresionante movimiento que le había enseñado en una ocasión James y con eso pudo ganar así la competencia.

- ¡Si!- Grito con entusiasmo Remus.

- ¡No puedo creerlo!, ¡No puedo creer que haya perdido!- Sirius al principio se sintió decepcionado, pero después de ver las cara de Remus y Snape paso a sentirse nervioso y asustado.

- Bien Padfoot, parece que ya sabemos quien tendrá que tomarse la poción y conseguir el gira tiempo.- Remus ahora se sentía mucho mas seguro y tranquilo.

- Tienes aproximadamente un mes para conseguir el cabello de Ginny y así poder terminar la poción.- le recordó Snape mientras se dirigí de vuelta al castillo.

- No te preocupes Sirius, yo te ayudare a conseguir el cabello de Ginny… Me parece que mañana será un día perfecto para conseguirlo.- Dijo Remus pensativo.

-¿¡Mañana!?- Pregunto asombrado Sirius- ¿No te parece que es demasiado pronto?

- No, mañana a la hora de la cena, yo te ayudare a conseguirlo.

-¿¡Ustedes piensan venir o piensan quedarse a platicar románticamente a la luz de la luna toda la noche!?- Grito Snape sarcásticamente.

Sirius y Remus se voltearon a ver y con una extraña mirada y un asentimiento de cabeza corrieron hacia Snape. Éste al ver aquella reacción salió disparado hacia su despacho lo más rápido que pudo.

Después de finalmente alcanzarlo y darle "lo que se merecía" acordaron de verse a la media noche del día siguiente para empezar a elaborar la poción.

Este capitulo termino siendo uno de los mas largos y tenía planeado que sería mas pequeño, pero al final cambio por completo!. en fin...

De nuevo, gracias por los Reviews, y me disculpo por ahora sí, tardarme aproximadamente un mes!! en subir el siguiente capitulo!, y yo que siempre me quejaba de las personas que no actualizaban! jeje, ahora las comprendo xD, en fin, hare un gran esfuerzo y prometo que máximo cada semana subire un nuevo capitulo, lo que sucede es que ando con muchas cosas a la vez, y luego me salen los capitulos un poco mas largos de lo planeado, como si esto no fuera suficiente tengo todo lo escribo en un pequeño cuarderno y de ahi lo transcribo a mi computadora por eso me tardo un poco mas pues sucede que luego le cambio cosas y cambia por completo lo que tenía planeado en un principio y de mas... en fin!! no se como prefieran los capitulos, largos o cortos, de cualquier forma habra de todo - asi que procuren no desesperarse xD

Muchos saludos y besos gracias por los RR's!!!


	5. Trabajo Navideño

Hey!!!! que tal!!!!, bueno nuevamente me disculpo mucho por no haber actualizado en mucho tiempo, pero hey! no me tarde tanto como la vez pasada ... en fin. Este capitulo resulto ser algo corto... en realidad iba a ser mucho mas largo, pero decidi como dividir este y el siguiente en dos partes, así aparte ya podía actualizar mas pronto... en fin!!!! espero que les guste este capitulo y espero que me digan que les gusta o que no, sus dudas, sugerencias,etc,etc,etc...

Bien, a ver, respondamos RR's...

alex black bird: Muchas muchas gracias por tu review, me alegro que te guste... te gusta la manera en la que escribo?, enserio!!??? porras para mi?? sii!!?? uhu me siento realizada xDD... no ya enserio, muchas gracias tambien por eso, espero que te gusten los siguientes capitulos. Lo de la broma¿? haa, no es muy dificil,,.. esque aparte deje la broma a medias, te lo resumire: Sirius volvio y está en el castillo, y en una ocación le juega una broma a Snape, una broma que le había querido jugar en sus años de estudiante, pero que no salio bien... y de ahi es de donde se va haciendo toda la historia ;) no te preocupes, mas adelante se va a explicar mucho sobre eso. La broma obviamente no se sabe por que eso quitaría la sorpresa ;) jeje...

Saludos y gracias por tu review, enserio:P ojala sigas leyendo el fic. lo mismo para los demas, y espero no me odien por tardarme luego tanto, pero en estos dias no creo demorar demasiado pues estamos de vacaciones y tengo toooodo el tiempo del mundo para dedicarle al fic...

Saludos y besos

Bueno ahora si, lo de siempre:

Harry Potter, no me pertenece, ni tampoco los personajes ni nada de nada. No escribo el fic para ganar algo, solo lo escribo por ocio y solo por eso... si lo se, por ahí me han dicho que deberia conseguirme una vida, y sip, lohe conciderado seriamente... tal vez pida una para navidad ...

Creo que eso sería todo ¿no?  
Bien entonces empecemos...

Trabajo Navideño

A la mañana siguiente Sirius se levanto muy temprano, más temprano incluso que Remus. Estaba muy nervioso, y no era para menos, tenía menos de un mes para conseguir el cabello de Ginny. Y para todo esto tenía que averiguar primero como se escabulliría a la habitación de las chicas.

Después de bañarse y vestirse decidió salir a dar una vuelta. Era muy temprano por lo que no tendría problemas, pero por si las dudas decidió que saldría transformado y que cuando estuviera alejado del castillo retornaría a su estado normal.

Salió discretamente del despacho, procurando no hacer el más mínimo ruido para no despertar a Remus.

Paseo un rato por el castillo, meditando en lo que haría.

Sin darse cuenta se encontró frente al cuadro de la Señora gorda, y la cual, como era lógico, se encontraba profundamente dormida.

-Podría entrar… ¿Por qué no?- Pensó- Así observaría el comportamiento de Hermione y Ginny, así, cuando tome la poción, sabré exactamente como tendré que actuar… Vaya Sirius, si que eres todo un genio.

No podía decirle a Harry sobre sus intenciones, para empezar por que Harry ni siquiera sabe sobre el gira tiempo, así que si de alguna forma llegase a enterarse Hermione quedaría mal. Lo único que podía hacer era ayudarse de él, pero no precisamente directamente de él sino de sus pertenencias. Necesitaba algo para ocultarse, eso era lo que mas le urgía… algo que le permitiera moverse libre, algo con lo que sabría que no lo verían y algo con lo que podría saber la posición de exacta de las personas. Estaba claro, lo que necesitaba era la vieja capa invisible de James y el mapa del merodeador, pero el problema era que ambas cosas las tenía Harry.

Finalmente Sirius ya tenia una idea de lo que haría. Así que se dirigió de nuevo hacia el despacho de Remus para contarle su plan.

Después de unos minutos llego al despacho y entro apresuradamente.

-¡Remus!¡Vamos, Moony tengo que decirte...- Grito Sirius emocionado. Llego con tanta prisa y sin fijarse que se tropezó, cayendo así sobre Remus, quien apenas se estaba dando cuenta de lo que sucedía.

-¿Pero qué? ¡Sirius! ¿Qué sucede ahora?- Remus trataba de quitarse de encima a Sirius pues se estaba quedando ya sin aire.- ¿Podrías bajarte de mí?, ¡No puedo respirar!

-¡Oh, si, lo siento Moony!- se disculpo haciéndose a un lado y poniéndose en pie.- ¡Se me ha ocurrido algo! Pero necesito de tu ayuda…

-¿De qué se trata?- Pregunto Remus con un bostezo.

-Bueno, se me ocurrió que lo mejor sería que vigilara a Ginny y a Hermione para saber como es su comportamiento, la relación que hay entre ellas y así cuando me transforme no corra peligro de actuar de forma incorrecta.

Remus se quedo pensativo por unos instantes, no sabía que pensar de esta idea, pero no sonaba tan extraña como todas las demás ideas que solía tener Sirius, o por lo menos no por ahora.

-No suena mal tu idea, pero, ¿ya sabes como las vigilaras?

-No, bueno mas o menos, las vigilare ayudándome de la capa invisible de Harry y bueno, para poder saber su localización exacta utilizare el mapa del merodeador.

- Y ¿cómo conseguirás todas esas cosas?- Pregunto Remus con curiosidad, cada vez dudaba más de su amigo.

- Yo… bueno veras….

- Y dime ¿cómo entraras a la sala común y cómo saldrás de ella?, dudo que exista algún estudiante que salga o entre a la sala común a mitad de la noche…

- Este… yo …

- ¿Y cómo será que entraras a su habitación?, recuerda que es lo que sucede cuando algún hombre intenta subir hasta las habitaciones de las chicas.

- ¡Bueno ya!, eso es lo de menos, ya me las arreglare cuando sucedan esas cosas.

- En pocas palabras, tienes pensado improvisar.- Adivino Remus.

- No te preocupes, lo tengo todo bajo control.- dijo muy seguro de si mismo.

- Por tu bien así lo espero Sirius.

Remus no estaba muy seguro de los planes de Sirius, no negaría que se le había ocurrido una muy buena idea, pero aún así, no confiaba en como se desarrollarían sus planes. A pesar de todo decidió no cuestionar a Sirius.

-De cualquier forma, ¿En qué necesitabas de mi ayuda?

-¡Ha! ¡Si! Se me olvidaba. Bueno necesito que le pidas a Harry la capa de invisibilidad y el mapa del merodeador.

-¿Para que necesitas todo eso?

- Para que nadie descubra lo que estoy haciendo. Además necesito que me ayudes en otra cosa, necesito que me cubras, no puedo permitir que alguien más se entere de lo que hago. Haa y algo más, no le vayas a decir a Harry para que necesito todas estas cosas, es mas, si puedes evitar decir que son para mí mucho mejor.

-Mmm… está bien, hoy mismo le pediré todo.

Después de esto, Remus por fin se levanto, se bañó, vistió y finalmente fue a encontrarse con Sirius.

-Ahora sí- Dijo Remus dirigiéndose hacia su escritorio y tomando asiento.- Repíteme exactamente todo el plan.

-Bien.- dijo Sirius también tomando asiento- Primero tienes que buscar a Harry y hablar con él, para poder pedirle la capa y el mapa prestados. Eso sería todo por ahora, cuando tengamos lo que necesitamos te diré las demás partes del plan.

-No suena tan complicado. Dime Sirius, ¿qué hora es?- Pregunto Remus tranquilamente.

-Las nueve en punto.

- ¿¡LAS NUEVE EN PUNTO!?- repitió Remus alarmado provocando que Sirius cayese de la silla.

-Si, ¿hay algún problema o qué?- Preguntó este tratando de ponerse en pie.

- Pues que ya llego tarde para desayunar algo y poder pedirle a Harry las cosas- contestó Remus mientras corría hacia la puerta del despacho- Nos vemos al rato Sirius.- Agrego despidiéndose.  
-Como digas Moony.-Dijo Sirius recostándose en la cama de Remus, quedándose completamente dormido.

Mientras tanto Remus se dirigía hacia el comedor, ya llegaba tarde y esperaba poder mínimo encontrar a Harry.

Finalmente cuando estaba a un pasillo de llegar al comedor, al dar la vuelta en la esquina choco con Hermione provocando así que la chica se fuera para atrás y que Remus perdiera el control cayendo sobre la chica.

-Yo, lo siento muchísimo Hermione ¿te encuentras bien? Por favor discúlpame, no me fije por donde iba- se disculpo Remus, afortunadamente alcanzó a detenerse con sus brazos y no cayo todo su peso en la pobre Hermione, quedando así sus caras a un palmo de distancia. El corazón de Hermione latía muy aprisa, eso no le había pasado desde hacia ya mucho tiempo. Hermione había quedado como en trance, cuando finalmente salió de ése estado hablo en un hilo de voz.

-No se preocupe profesor, estoy bien. No me paso nada, lo siento yo… no iba viendo por donde iba, fue mi culpa, lo siento.

- No, yo me disculpo Hermione, en serio perdona.- dijo muy avergonzado.

- No te preocupes Remus- le dijo en casi un susurro.- pero he… disculpa pero…- agrego Hermione haciendo notar la comprometedora situación en la que se encontraban.

- ¡Ha! ¡Si! ¡Lo siento!- se disculpo nuevamente Remus ruborizándose por completo y ayudando a Hermione para ponerse de pie.

Después de pasar por un incomodo silencio finalmente Remus pregunto:

- Y dime, ¿se puede saber por que llevabas tanta prisa?

- ¡Ha! ¡Eso! No pasa nada, solo iba retrasa. Tenía que buscar algo en la biblioteca y en la sala común.

-Ya veo…- A Remus ya se le había olvidado la causa de todo esto, hasta que Hermione le pregunto:

- ¿Y se puede saber por que usted llevaba tanta prisa?- Pregunto la chica sonriente. Le era muy gracioso ver a su profesor tratando de recordar algo.

-¡Ah! ¡Si! Ya recuerdo, veras yo… Necesito hablar con Harry, ¿No lo has visto?

- Sí, se encuentra en la sala común junto con Ron… me parece que de nuevo se les ha olvidado hacer algunos de los deberes.

- Creo que iré a buscarlos.

- Pero ¿cómo?, usted no puede entrar a nuestra sala común.- Dijo Hermione algo escandalizada.

-¿Por qué no?- Pregunto Remus sonriéndole, parecía que tenía la respuesta a todo.

- Pues para empezar usted no sabe la contraseña…

- Vamos Hermione eso no es obstáculo alguno. Lo único que me preocupa es que haya muchas personas. No sería bueno que alguien me viera por ahí.

- Mmm bueno entonces lo acompañare, yo entrare primero y veré si no hay muchas personas.

-¿Podrías hacerme ese favor? Pero creía que tenías que ir a la biblioteca.

- Si pero también tengo que ir a la sala común. Será mejor que nos pongamos en marcha, ya falta poco para que empiecen las clases.

- Te lo agradezco mucho Hermione.- Dijo sonriéndole dulcemente a la chica quien le respondió de la misma forma.

Finalmente iniciaron su trayecto hacia la sala común. Había algunos estudiantes corriendo por los pasillos, pues ya era casi la hora de clases y al parecer muchos ya iban más que retrasados.

Para llegar mas pronto, Remus decidió que lo mejor era tomar un atajo, así que dirigió a la chica por uno de los pasadizos que conocía y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya se encontraban frente la sala común de Gryffindor.

- Está bien, déjame ver si puedes pasar, supongo que si pues a estas horas no hay muchos estudiantes. Espérame aquí.

Justo cuando Hermione se disponía a darle la contraseña a la Dama Gorda Remus recordó algo más.

-¡Hermione espera! Se me olvidaba preguntarte algo más.

-Si, dime que sucede.- dijo la chica volviendo un poco en sus pasos.

- Nada relevante, solo quería preguntarte si no sabía si Ginny va a pasar las vacaciones con su familia.

A Hermione a pesar de que la pregunta se le hacia de lo mas extraña, la embargo un sentimiento de alivio.

- Si, según me comento ella, quería pasar tiempo con su familia, dice que quiere ver a sus hermanos, como es lógico, Ron no irá.

- Cualquiera diría que odia a su familia…

-Si bueno… así es su forma de ser… en fin. Voy a ver si no hay mucha gente, espera un momento.

- Gracias por ayudarme, y perdona por tantas preguntas.

- No hay por que- Dijo sonriendo la chica.

Se dio la vuelta para poder hablar finalmente con la Dama Gorda.

- ¿Contraseña?

- Ojos de dragón.

Hermione entro rápidamente por el hoyo de la sala común y en menos de un minuto volvió tranquilamente.

- Muy bien en la sala común hay algunas personas, así que mejor le dije a Harry que saliera.- Dijo en voz baja Hermione.- Ahí viene…

Remus volteo en dirección del cuadro y vio a Harry salir por él.

-¡Hola Harry!- Saludo Remus.- ¿Cómo estás?

- Hola profesor, muy bien, creo… ¿Y usted?- Pregunto Harry apresuradamente, quería saber que era lo que traía a Remus por esos lugares, pues no era común que el anduviera por ahí.

Antes de que Remus pudiera contestar Hermione hablo.

- Bueno, será mejor que los deje solos. Hasta luego profesor, nos vemos luego Harry.

- Hasta luego Hermione, y muchas gracias por todo.- Agradeció Remus.

- Nos vemos después Hermione.

Una vez dicho esto Hermione desapareció tras el cuadro de la sala común.

Después poniendo orden a sus ideas, y dándose cuenta de que ya llevaba mucho tiempo callado y que Harry lo observaba fijamente, Remus recordó lo que tenía que hacer.

- Harry necesito pedirte un favor.

- Si claro, de que se trata.- Pregunto con curiosidad Harry.

-Quería ver si podrías prestarme tu capa invisible y el mapa del merodeador.

A Harry esta petición se le hizo de lo mas extraña, a excepción de esa vez en la que Remus le había confiscado el mapa del merodeador jamás lo había vuelto a mencionar.

- Ha si claro, por que no… ¿Para cuándo los necesita?

- ¿Podrías prestármelos ahora?

- Seguro espere un momento.

Diciendo esto Harry corrió hacia su habitación en busca de la capa y el mapa del merodeador.

Después tan rápido como había cogido las cosas, regreso a la entrada de la sala común, encontrándose ahí con su profesor quien en esos momentos tenía la mirada perdida, parecía estar absorto en sus pensamientos.

- He… ¿profesor Lupin?

Finalmente Remus volvió en si.

- ¿He?... Ha si, lo siento Harry…

- Aquí están las cosas, espero que le sirvan…

-Muchas gracias Harry, prometo devolvértelas cuanto antes.- Agradeció Remus.

- No se preocupe profesor... Bueno con su permiso debo irme a mi siguiente clase.

- Cierto, yo también debo irme, nos vemos luego Harry. Y gracias.

Remus se dirigía hacia tomando casi todos los pasadizos que conocía, pues ya iba algo retrasado.

Ya iba a más de la mitad del camino cuando recordó algo.

- La ultima clase de los Gryffindors, tenía preguntarles cual era su ultima clase… bueno veamos esto se puede solucionar…- se dijo a sí mismo.- Veamos, Hermione dijo que iría a la biblioteca, lo único que tengo que hacer es ir a buscarla preguntarle cuales son sus ultimas clases y con eso se soluciona todo.

Así que tubo que cambiar totalmente su rumbo y dirigirse hacia la biblioteca lo más rápido que podía para poder encontrara la chica antes de que se fuera a tomar sus siguientes clases.

Cuando finalmente llego a la puerta de la biblioteca por seguridad decidió guardar el mapa y la capa en una de sus bolsas.

Entro silenciosamente a la biblioteca.

- Hola Remus- Saludo en susurro una voz amable.

- Hola señora Pince- Respondió Remus a la bibliotecaria con una amable sonrisa.

Remus siempre había sido el estudiante preferido de la señora Pince, de hecho era el único estudiante que le agradaba, ya que en su época de estudiante iba muy seguido a la biblioteca, y jamás le causo problemas, sin contar que el chico siempre era amable.

Remus lanzo una rápida mirada a toda la biblioteca en busca de Hermione pero no la encontró. Pasó entre los libreros y busco por todos lados pero no hubo señales de la chica.

Finalmente decidió volver a su camino para llevar las cosas a Sirius.

Pensó en que podría buscar después a alguien de Gryffindor para que le pudiera ayudar.

Luego recordó que ese día tenía clase con los de Gryffindor de quinto, por lo tanto ese día vería a Ginny, y ella seguramente sabría que les tocaba por ultimo a sus amigos.

-¡Muy bien hecho Moony!- Exclamo Sirius mientras revisaba las cosas que su amigo le había conseguido.- ¿Tuviste algún inconveniente para conseguir todo?

-No, todo fue sencillo, claro, con un poco de la ayuda de Hermione.- Contesto Remus recordando el pequeño incidente que sufrió.- Obviamente no le dije nada referente al plan.

-Menos mal, ya estaba preocupándome.- dijo Sirius sin mucha importancia y concentrando toda su atención en el mapa.

Pudo ver que Harry, Ron y Hermione estaban en las mazmorras para tomar su clase de pociones. Luego vio a Ginny que estaba junto con muchas personas agrupadas frente a una de las aulas, al parecer estaban esperando a que su profesor llegara.

- Ah… ¿Moony?

-Si, ¿que sucede?- pregunto este mientras revisaba unos papeles y los acomodaba en su escritorio.

-¿No tenías clase a ésta hora?

-¡Es cierto! ¡Lo había olvidad! Se me ha hecho tarde ¿Cómo puede ser?- Dijo mientras salía a toda prisa de su despacho.

Sirius se quedo mirando hacía la puerta y empezó una cuenta regresiva.

-Tres, dos, uno…

En ese momento Remus volvía a toda velocidad…

-Olvidaba mis cosas- Dijo atravesando el despacho.- Ah!! Sí. Recuerda que no puedes salir- Agrego mientras salía tan rápidamente como había entrado.

-Parece que tendré que conformarme con solo espiar a las personas por el mapa.- Dijo Sirius con una sonrisa pícara.-En fin, que empiece la función…

Mientras tanto Remus se dirigía a toda velocidad al aula, no llegaría a tiempo, ya llevaba el tiempo justo. Después de 5 minutos finalmente llegó.

- Lamento el retraso- se disculpo- Muy bien, ¿alguien recuerda lo que vimos la clase pasada?...

Y así continuo la clase. Trascurrió tranquila, como siempre.

-Bien, recuerden hacer una redacción explicando todo con detalle. Esto es todo.

Después de esto todos empezaron a acomodar sus cosas y así dirigirse a hacia su siguiente clase.

Remus estaba arreglando sus papeles en su maletín cuando recordó algo importante.

-¡Ginny!, es cierto se me ha olvidado…-Se dijo a sí mismo. Tomo sus cosas y salio en busca de la chica. Para su fortuna, la encontró a los pocos segundos de haber salido del aula, y mejor aún, se encontraba sola.

-¡Ginny! Espera necesito hablar un momento contigo.-Dijo Remus mientras corría tras ella.

-Si, claro, ¿De qué se trata?- dijo la chica mientras se daba la vuelta para confirmar sus sospechas sobre quien le hablaba.

- Veras solo quería preguntarte si de casualidad no sabes cual es la última clase de los gryffindors de sexto…

- Bueno, si, pero de quien quiere saber en especifico…

-¿Acaso no todos tienen la misma clase?

-No en realidad, por ejemplo Harry, Ron y casi la toda la mayoría tienen encantamientos, pero Hermione tiene Runas antiguas…

- Ya veo, bueno ya no hay problema, precisamente quería saber la ultima clase de ellos tres, y ¿cual es tú ultima clase?- agrego para tratar de disimular, lo cual no pudo hacer muy bien.

-Adivinación.- Dijo Ginny un tanto desanimada.- no se para que me apunte en esa asignatura. Creía que mis hermanos solo exageraban al decir que era una farsa y que no servía para nada...

- Si, no es precisamente la mejor asignatura, o por lo menos no la imparte la persona más apta… Cuando yo era estudiante tampoco me agradaba mucho el que la impartía, parece que es como una especie de maldición.

Ginny y Remus rieron y continuaron hablando sobre más cosas. Después de un buen rato de bromear y hablar Remus recordó algo más.

-Dime Ginny, ¿Qué piensas hacer en navidad?

- Lo más probable es que vaya a pasarla junto con mi familia.

- ¡Que bien!, espero que te vaya muy bien. ¿Ron ira contigo también?

-No lo creo, el seguramente se quedara con Harry y Hermione, ya sabe como son, a Harry y a Ron les gusta mas quedarse en el castillo, dicen que es mucho mas divertido, y Hermione disfruta mas quedarse por que tiene la biblioteca para ella sola, claro está también para meterse en problemas junto con ellos.

-Algo han de tramar como para decir eso.

-Es lo mas seguro.- Dijo Ginny mirando su reloj.- Bueno lo siento mucho profesor pero ya voy tarde para pociones. Ya sabe como es el profesor Snape.

-Jajaja, ¡vaya que lo sé! Será mejor que yo también me vaya. Tengo aun algunas clases y no debo llegar tarde… de nuevo.

-Está bien. Hasta luego profesor.

-Nos vemos luego, y gracias por ayudarme.- Dijo dedicándole una dulce sonrisa a la chica.

Ella solo se sonrojo un poco, sonrió y se dirigió hacia su siguiente clase.

El día transcurrió tranquilo. Remus ese día solo tubo que impartir dos clases. Y el resto del tiempo lo paso con Sirius en su despacho para poder planear la siguiente fase.

- Bien, ahora la siguiente fase depende de ti- Dijo Remus relajándose en su asiento.

- Está bien, está bien.- se resigno Sirius.- pero ¿tiene que ser esta noche?

- Si, ya quedamos hoy con Snape y aparte ya se cuales son sus ultimas clases, además.- agrego Remus.- Tienen que cenar. Mira- dijo abriendo el mapa del merodeador.- Se supone que Hermione tiene Runas antiguas y el aula en la que se imparte queda en el extremo opuesto de la sala común. Así que si Hermione quisiera ir directamente sin cenar o dejar sus cosas en su habitación, tardaría aproximadamente de 10 a 15 minutos en llegar.

- Mmm… ¿estás seguro de que Hermione no conoce el pasadizo que se encuentra tras el cuadro del viejo Jerry Finn? O de hecho ¿Estás seguro de que no conoce algunos pasadizos?

- Bueno… de que conoce algunos, los conoce, pero no le gusta usarlos, solo cuando es necesario y no tiene tiempo, pero dudo que conozca todos los pasadizos.

- 0k, ¿Y qué hay de Ginny? Ella es la principal, no me gustaría encontrármela en la habitación en plena operación.

- Si, veamos, ella tiene adivinación y aparte me parece que va a haber entrenamiento, por lo que tanto ella, como Harry y Ron estarán fuera.

- Ah… está bien. Entonces no habrá prácticamente nadie en la sala común. Por lo que he podido calcular, la hora de actuar debe ser mas o menos 5 minutos antes de que termine su ultima clase, así tendremos tiempo pues Ginny y los chicos estarán empezando con el entrenamiento y Hermione cenando o en la biblioteca.

-Será mejor que nos alistemos si queremos estar a tiempo.- Dijo Remus mirando su reloj.

- ¿Alistarnos?, ¿para qué? Sólo es cuestión de entrar, tomar el cabello de Ginny y ya…

Remus negó con la cabeza y dijo:

- Las escaleras que van hacia los cuartos de las chicas no dejan pasar hombres, necesitas por lo menos ir acompañado de una chica, ¿recuerdas?

- ¿Qué quieres decir?- Pregunto Sirius preocupado.

- Quiero decir que tendremos que ir los dos en busca del cabello, y como tú te quedaras para observar el comportamiento de Ginny, tendré que ser yo quien lleve el cabello a Snape. Aparte.- dijo recordando.- Necesitamos esperar el momento preciso para poder entrar en la sala, con las chicas, así que será un poco difícil y tardado, por eso para no perder detalle debemos esperar escondidos bajo la capa invisible en la entrada de la sala común.

- Vaya todo es muy complicado. Y se complica cada vez mas…- dijo Sirius bostezando.

- Lo sé, ya hasta se me está olvidando por que iniciamos todo esto…

- Es mí!!!! Dignidad la que esta en juego!! ¿Cómo se te puede olvidar si tu también estas involucrado?...

- ¿Tú dignidad es la que está en juego? ¿No querrás decir estaba?- corrigió Remus.

- Bueno si también, pero aún así debemos seguir con el plan.

-Pero estamos pasando por muchas dificultades, piénsalo bien, ¿No crees que sería mejor dejar todo como está?

- ¡Por supuesto que no!, debemos seguir con todo, aparte tú no eres el que va a sufrir las peores partes, ¡seré yo! No se de que te quejas.

- Mmm… como tu digas. Al fin y al cabo como tu dices, tu eres el que sufrirá las peores partes, no yo… ¿entonces cual será el plan?

- Mira, primero tenemos que ir con un poco de anticipación a la entrada de la sala común y escondernos bajo la capa invisible hasta que alguien entre, si la que entra es Hermione mejor, de cualquier forma si no es ella nos meteremos y la esperaremos del otro lado, hasta que ella o Ginny lleguen y podamos subir junto con ellas a la habitación. Cuando hayan llegado y estemos en su habitación tú tomaras el cabello de Ginny. Supongo que tendremos que esperar a que amabas hayan llegado a su habitación, incluyendo a las demás chicas con las que la comparten. Una vez que todas estén finalmente dormidas tú podrás salir. No te puedes llevar la capa por que yo la necesito, lo único que puedo hacer es acompañarte hasta la entrada de la habitación pues si salgo hasta la entrada de la sala común no podré volver a entrar a la habitación. Yo Me quedare toda la noche y en la mañana a primera hora saldré, claro está después de que ellas hayan salido… Yo te veré en el despacho lo antes posible… ¿Alguna duda?

- ¿Qué pasa si nos descubren?- Preguntó Remus no muy convencido de lo que su amigo acababa de explicar.

- Mmm… pues….- dijo Sirius pensativo.- No lo se.- respondió finalmente con júbilo.- Sólo sé que no será nada bueno que encuentren a un ex convicto y a un profesor en una sala común y mucho menos que los encuentren en la habitación de las chicas.

A Remus cada vez le gustaba menos el plan...

He!! que tal? algo corto no creen?? lo siento, pero con esto les puedo asegurar que el proximo capitulo sí lo terminare pronto, y pues espero que sea un poquito mas largo.

Bueno, rapida explicación (por si les interesa) el nombre de Jerry Finn es el nombre de un ser humano real xD... los que sean adictos a blink (ejem... coff coff) lo entenderan y los que no... bueno, Jerry Finn es el productor de blink-182 no me pregunten por que lo puse a él ... jeje ni yo lo se xDD. Solo queria aclarar eso jeje...


	6. Aviso importante

Hey que onda, que tal!

Espero que todos se encuentren muy bien, yo solo vengo por aca rápido para decir algunas cosas (Dar un aviso�?)

Bueno, para empezar me he tardado muchisimo con lo del fic, por varias razones, entre ellas, la escuela, la inspiración y la memoria.

He tenido muchisimas cosas que hacer para la escuela, de hecho ahorita se suponia que estaba haciendo mis tareas pero bueno... Segun no?

La insipiración me ha faltado por la escuela(maldita!) jeje

y la memoria, siempre se me olvida que tengo un fic por ahí abandonado, pero dejen que las cosas se tranquilicen un poco y prometo que volvere a escribir, de hecho ya ando como en medio capitulo siguiente, pero no termina de convencerme, estoy encontrando este fic medio extraño, me dan ganas de borrarlo pero espero poder arreglarlo, sera la prueba de fuego! no?

-

Se suponía que eso que había escrito lo hice... cuando... antes de año nuevo? mm no puede que un poquito despues, si... como en enero... peró se me olvido publicarlo! lo ven! estoy mal!

Como sea, aca les va de nuevo otra explicación de mi situación actual.

Igual que antes, ando con lo de la escuela, me acaban de dar calificaciones y pues no me fue tan mal xD por lo que no tendre que sacrificar muchas cosas, solo mis entradas a internet, o andar todo el día en la computadora. Quiero salir bien en la escuela! lo siento!

Bueno, lo del fic, sigo con falta de inspiriación y sigo insistiendo en que el fic no me termina de convencer, es decir, hay algo que no me gusta,... como que ya se torno como que muy... tedioso, o no lo se, esque según sera un fic largo, lo que ahora tengo planeado hacer es continuar con otro fic que tenia en mente, pero no estoy muy segura de eso, asi que no prometo nada.

En cuanto a este fic, prometo echarle mas ganas y hacerlo mejor, y menos tedioso. Prometido!  
Lo único que necesito es un poco de inspiración, por que enserio, no hay, se me ha agotado, o no se, pero no se me ocurre nada, es mas, no recuerdo ni de que trataba este fic... bueno eso si, por que lo acabo de releer un poquito para ver en que demonios me había quedado...

Hablando de releer, acabo de revisarlo y... ME QUIERO DAR UN TIRO! por dios! como puedo tener semejantes faltas de ortografía y de todo! es imposible, enserio! creo que escribo cuando estoy ya muy dormida, peda, o no se, pero recuerdo que en el primer capitulo dice algo de "más mejor"... por dios! no no, eso no iba, lo que trataba de decir era " la mejor" o algo asi! pero nunca me atrevería a poner más mejor! y luego hay otra parte en la que, en lugar de decir, Peter dice... meter o algo asi, esta bien que no se escribir, pero enserio, ese tipo de faltas no son mias! son del tonto microsoft... pero en fin, tengo que analizar todo con mas cuidado la próxima vez, lo prometo...

Bueno pues eso sería todo, pido disculpas, pero el fic al parecer tardara aun, yo espero que no tanto, 0k?

Saludos! cuidense y por si las dudas, feliz año! jeje...(desde hace taaaaaaaaanto que no me conecto?)

-

P.D.

Lo ven! alla arriba esta la prueba viviente de que no me conecto desde hace siglos!

En fin estamos a 20 de febrero, y el 11 fue mi cumpleaños asi que sigo esperando regalos y cosas asi xDDD jaja naa para nada, solo se los digo para que vean desde hace cuanto que no me contecto! esta mal...

Cuidense, y prometo esforzarme! SALUDOS!


	7. Intrución Nocturna

He! que tal, miren quien esta de regreso! jaja, bueno pues antes de que empieze esto quiero disculparme por haberme tomado tanto tiempo, por las faltas de ortografía y por todo lo que haya hecho xD, de todas formas les informo que este puede que sea el capitulo mas largo que hay hasta ahora, espero que les guste, quejas, sugerencias o lo que sean son mas que aceptadas! es más las exigo!" jajaja bien... contestare los RR's que me han llegado...

MarIaNaBlackforever:  
Gracias! enserio te gusta la forma en la que escribo? a mí no me gusta como escribo, pero bueno, jaja ya ire mejorando que mas da! jaja, la broma... jejeje, ya veras, de tanta importancia que le he dado ya hasta me estoy arrepintiendo de la chafa broma que iva aponer pero... jajaja esperen y veran, solo te digo que... jejeje tal vez es algo que ni te esperas! jajaja  
Saludos y gracias nuevamente! jeje  
P.D. Jeje esperemos a ver que hace Sirius xDD

alex black bird:  
Hola de nuevo! como estas? espero que bien! jeje, sii la verdad no he hecho eso por que no tengo hermanas! pero de lo contrario probablemente lo haria aunque... me han pasado cosas peores xD jajaja, sii yo quiero leer tus fics pero no los encuentro! buaa! quiero leerlos! y realmente me gustaria mucho contar con tu cooperacion:P jaja suena bastante interesante! genial! gracias nuevamente!  
Saludos!

Bueno, ahora si, lo de siempre, yo no tengo nada, ni soy dueña de nada, ni hago esto por que quiera algo, lo hago por... nada, por ociosa jaja, si tuviera alguna ganancia creanme que ya llevaria como mil fics jejeje bueno pues ahi mi super explicacion, ahora por lo que tanto me he tardado, debe de ser muy bueno por que me demore demasiado (jeje esque ni yo lo he terminado de leer)

INTRUCIÓN NOCTURNA

Era una fría tarde, el cielo estaba gris y nublado, caían las primeras gotas de lluvia y empezaban a sonar a lo lejos algunostruenos. Al parecer se avecinaba una gran tormenta.

Sin embargo en el castillo todos se encontraban tranquilos, pues no tenían que preocuparse, aparte cada uno se encontraba ocupado en sus propios asuntos. Incluyendo a dos hombres de edad adulta.

Vamos, no podemos retrasarnos, todo esta ya calculado.- Decía un hombre de ojos miel a su amigo.

Ya estoy listo.- Dijo su amigo.- Podemos irnos ya

¿Estás seguro de que ya traes todo lo necesario?

Por completo.- Aseguró el hombre de ojos grises.

¿Seguro¿estás total y completamente seguro de que ya tienes todo lo que necesitaremos?.- Volvió a preguntar frunciendo ligeramente el entrecejo. No le confiaba ese tipo de cosas a él, pues era un tanto descuidado.

¡Remus¿es mucho pedir que confíes en mi por una vez en tu vida?.- pregunto Sirius molesto.- Además.- agrego.- Lo único que necesitamos es el mapa del merodeador, la capa invisible, y el viejo espejo.

Y supongo que ya tienes el viejo espejo ¿no es así, es decir, Harry tenía la pareja, y quiero suponer que ya la tienes en tu poder¿no?

Si, bueno, mm… ese no es problema alguno… esté.- Dijo nervioso Sirius mirando a todas partes menos a su amigo.- Si aquí tienes la otra parte, esté es el tuyo.- le dio a Remus un pequeño espejo. Éste solo lo miro fijamente.

¿Qué¿Qué sucede?- Pregunto Sirius tratando de aparentar tranquilidad.

Lo mismo te pregunto… ¿Por qué estás tan nervioso?- dijo Remus mirándolo con desconfianza y frunciendo un poco el entrecejo.- ¿Qué has hecho?- pregunto finalmente.

¿Yo? Nada.- contesto con inocencia.

Remus solo lo siguió observando intensamente. Después de un momento de silencio suavizó el semblante y dijo tranquilamente:

Vamos, sea lo que sea no puede ser tan malo.

Je, bueno en realidad yo.- Sirius no sabía si decirle la verdad. Era necesario, por si ocurría algo malo, aparte Remus de cualquier forma se daría cuenta tarde o temprano… Siempre lo hacía.- Bueno yo, este… no tengo el espejo... No se lo pude pedir a Harry.

Ya me lo imaginaba¿y así te atreves a decir que todo está listo?- Dijo Remus quien extrañamente estaba sonriendo.

¿Y se puede saber que es lo gracioso?- Pregunto Sirius, quien cada vez temía mas por la salud mental de su amigo.

Veras, la verdad es que yo ya lo sabía, pero quería ver que tonta excusa inventabas está vez.- diciendo esto Remus saco de su bolsa el verdadero espejo y se lo mostró a su amigo.- Se lo pedí a Harry hoy en una de las clases. Para nuestra fortuna ya esta reparado.- Luego se lo volvió a guardar en su bolsa tomando el falso espejo ahora y mostrándoselo también a Sirius dijo:

�¡En verdad creíste que me engañarías con esto?

Me gusta pensar que si. ¡Era imposible que notaras la diferencia!- Respondió el animago.- Es más¡que tiene de malo¡si son idénticos!

¿Que qué tiene de malo¿Idénticos¿Te has vuelto loco¡Solo míralo!- grito Remus acercándole mucho el espejo. Era un pequeño espejo, muy pequeño, de hecho, comparado con el espejo original este no era ni la mitad del tamaño. Tenía forma de corazón, y la orilla era de un color rosa. En cambio el espejo original era un poco mas grande que un espejo de bolsillo normal, no tenía un marco como el otro y era de forma rectangular.

Bueno, pensé que como casi no lo usaste podrías haber olvidado ya como era. Aparte.- agrego Sirius en su defensa.- Se puede encantar para que tenga el mismo uso que el otro.

He de reconocer que en eso tienes toda la razón.- Sirius solo asintió con un gesto muy galante y Remus pregunto algo mas.- Por cierto¿De dónde sacaste este espejo?

¡Ahhh! Pues era de Hermione.- Respondió sin darle mucha importancia al asunto.

¿Y cómo fue que llego a tus manos?

Lo que pasa es que yo…- Sirius se corto de repente y poniéndose un poco rojo continuó.- bueno no tiene importancia, lo único que puede decir es que ella me lo prestó.

Remus ya se imaginaba por donde iba el asunto, así que decidió dejar las cosas como estaban y continuar con lo más importante.

Después de revisar una y otra vez todo y asegurarse de que nada les faltaba, finalmente decidieron ponerse en marcha.

Como era lógico todo el camino lo recorrieron bajo la capa invisible, lo cual era muy incomodo.

No recordaba que estar bajo la capa invisible fuese tan complicado.-Susurro Sirius.- Cuando íbamos en el colegio nunca me pareció que lo fuera. Incluso cabíamos los cuatro aquí escondidos, y ya íbamos en séptimo año.

Eso es por que cuando estábamos en el colegio éramos más pequeños que ahora.- Respondió Remus tratando de ocultarse bien bajo la capa.- Aunque admito que es extraño, pues como tu dices éramos 4 escondidos bajo esta capa, se supone que debería quedarnos bien.

Ha… Moony, creo que he descubierto la falla.- Dijo Sirius algo molesto.- Mira…

Remus dirigió su mirada hacia donde indicaba su amigo y vio la razón de todo… La capa se encontraba doblada. De hecho se encontraba asegurada con un pequeño pasador.

Esto lo explica todo.- Dijo Remus quitándole el pasador a la capa.- Supongo que a Harry le queda un poco grande y para no arrastrarla le puso esto.

Ya decía yo que no era posible que hubiéramos engordado tanto en estos años.- explico Sirius.

Remus solo puso los ojos en blanco y continuaron con su larga travesía.

Finalmente llegaron. Se encontraban a solo unos cuantos metros del cuadro de la Señora Gorda, cuando Sirius abrió el mapa del merodear.

¿Qué haces?

Veo si se acerca alguien de Gryffindor para poder entrar.- Dijo concentrándose en su búsqueda.

Después de unos cinco minutos Sirius vio que alguien se acercaba y alerto a Remus.

Se acerca un chico llamado… Dean Thomas.- Advirtió Sirius.- Cuando yo te diga, caminamos rápido hacia el cuadro para poder entrar junto con él.

Está bien, tú das la señal.

Bien… preparado… ¡AHORA!

Y con ésta señal ambos salieron velozmente en dirección del cuadro. Ya casi entraban cuando repentinamente el cuadro volvió a tapar la entrada secreto. Provocando que los dos se golpearan contra él.

¿Quién anda ahí?- Pregunto asustada la Señora Gorda, al no ver nadie bajo la guardia.

Vaya parece que ese chico si que lleva una vida muy apurada.- Susurro Sirius mientras se trataba de recuperar del golpe.- Moony… ¡Moony!... ¿te encuentras bien?.

Si, eso creo. Solo una cosa Sirius…- dijo el joven de ojos miel.

¿Qué pasa Moony?

¿Podrías bajarte de mi para que pueda respirar?

Ha si, claro, lo siento.- Se disculpo el animago.- Ya decía yo que el suelo estaba demasiado suave.- agregó ayudando a su amigo a ponerse en pie.

Será mejor que revisemos nuevamente el mapa.

Si… veamos…-Sirius extendió el mapa el suelo y empezó a revisar quien se acercaba.

En esos momentos pudo ver que se acercaba alguien nuevamente.

Prepárate nuevamente Moony, aquí viene alguien mas…

Remus enfoco su mirada hacia el cuadro, y descubrió que Neville era el que se acercaba en esta ocasión.

Cuando termine de decir la contraseña corremos¿está bien?

De acuerdo…

Contraseña.- Pregunto el cuadro.

Ah… déjeme ver, yo la tenía por aquí apuntada…- Neville empezó a buscar nervioso el papel donde había apuntado la contraseña. Lo busco en las bolsas de su túnica, del pantalón y finalmente en su mochila.

Dios.- se quejo Sirius.- Que mala memoria tiene este chico, y creía que yo tenía océanos mentales. Precisamente a que apunta las contraseñas en papeles yo pude entrar hace tres años sin mayores complicaciones.- dijo como si se tratara de una gran hazaña.

Según recuerdo el cuadro fue sustituido gracias a que ALGUIEN lo había prácticamente destrozado.- recordó Remus.

Sirius lo miro con el entrecejo fruncido.

¿Tienes que arruinar mis relatos?- pregunto Sirius algo molesto.

Si contaras las cosas como realmente suceden no tendría que arruinarlos. Yo solo digo la verdad.

Como sea.- cambio Sirius.- Me pregunto si algún día podremos entrar a la sala…

No seas impaciente Padfoot, estoy seguro que dentro de poco encontrara el papel o recordara la contraseña.

Eso espero.- dijo el animago, estaba empezando a perder la paciencia. Ya estaba dispuesto a ir a susurrarle la contraseña a Neville, cuando finalmente el chico la encontró.

¡Ahora Moony!

Ambos corrieron ya sin importarles si los veía alguien o no. Corrieron tan rápido que incluso llegaron antes que el pobre Neville, al que por cierto empujaron sin querer.

Finalmente se encontraban ya dentro de la sala.

Bien, primera parte del plan ya esta lista.- Confirmo Remus.- Ahora solo necesitamos estar cerca de la puerta de la sala común y esperar a que entren Hermione o Ginn…

Oye un momento.- Lo interrumpió Sirius.

¿Si que pasa?

¿No se supone que en cada habitación hay cuatro personas que la comparten?

Si… se supone.- contesto sin entender aun que le pasaba por la mente a Sirius.- ¿Y eso que tiene que ver?

Bueno pues que, si sabemos con quien comparten la habitación Hermione y Ginny tendremos dos posibilidades mas para subir a su habitación antes de que ellas lleguen.

Sabes Sirius, a veces me sorprendes.- rió Remus.

¿A veces? Deberías estarlo siempre Moony.- reclamo el joven de ojos grises.- ¿No sabes con quienes comparten la habitación?

Eso es lo que estoy tratando de recordar… Me pregunto si serán…

¿Quiénes?

Si, es lo más probable, aparte, ella ya ha hecho comentarios al respecto.- Siguió Remus hablando más para si mismo que para su amigo.

¡Remus¡Dime ya de quien hablas!- Grito Sirius desesperado, aunque inmediatamente después se tapo la boca y se quedo por completo callado.

Todos en la sala común guardaron silencio, no había muchas personas, pero tampoco el sitio se encontraba por completo desierto.

¡Guarda silencio¿Acaso quieres que nos descubran?

Lo siento.- Se disculpo.- Pero recuerda que soy demasiado curioso…

Si… vaya que lo se.- dijo por lo bajo Remus.- Bueno de cualquier forma, ya se quienes son las dos chicas que podrían ayudarnos.

Eso supuse.- contesto con sarcasmo Sirius.- ¿De quienes se trata?

Lavender Brown, y Parvati Patil.

A Sirius le sonaban esos dos nombres.

¿No son acaso esas chicas con las que a veces discute Hermione¿Esas que adoran la adivinación?

Ellas son. Y también son nuestras opciones extras.

Perfecto, así en cualquier momento podremos subir y buscar un buen escondite.

Exacto. Yo solo espero que suba alguna de las chicas y que se vuelva a ir para que nos dej…

Sirius lo corto tapándole la boca y le señalo un par de chicas que al parecer se dirigían hacia su habitación.

Son ellas.- dijo en voz baja Remus quitándose la mano de Sirius de su boca.- Vamos…

Anda Parvati que llegaremos tarde para cenar.- decía una de las chicas.

Ya voy, solo necesito dejar todos estos libros.- Respondió su compañera.

Sirius y Remus se quedaron observando a las chicas, luego se vieron entre ellos y con un gesto de asentimiento se dispusieron a seguir a las chicas.

Para su fortuna las chicas por más que querían apresurarse no lo lograban, pues llevaban muchas cosas. Gracias a esto a los dos adultos no les costo trabajo seguirles el paso.

Solo espero que estas cosas no se activen.-Susurro Sirius algo preocupado.

No te preocupes.- Dijo Remus.- Como vamos con ellas no hay por que preocuparnos… creo.- agrego igual un poco preocupado.

¿Que vamos con ellas¿no querrás decir "vamos tras ellas"?

Efectivamente, nada sucedió y pudieron subir las escaleras con normalidad.

Finalmente llegaron a la habitación.

Cuando entraron ambos se quedaron impactados por lo que vieron. No sabían por que impresionarse más. Tal vez primero por el hecho de que las habitaciones eran más grandes. Las camas eran casi iguales que las de los chicos, pero a excepción de eso, todo lo demás era un poco diferente.

Por si fuera poco también la decoración que tenía la habitación daba mucho de que hablar.

Había una especie de choque cultural en ese cuarto.

Por un lado, donde supusieron que era la cama de Lavender todo el especio que le pertenecía estaba decorado con fotos mágicas que guiñaban el ojo descaradamente, incluso en una parte había una foto autografiada por el mismísimo Gilderoy Lockhart, parecía que los de las fotos eran todos modelos. En su mesa de noche se encontraban aproximadamente diez números diferentes de la revista corazón de bruja.

Al otro lado de la habitación se encontraba la cama de Parvati.

En su pared, al igual que su amiga, tenía todo tapizado de fotos y recortes de revistas, pero a diferencia de Lavender sus fotos no eran de modelos, si no de cantantes, tanto muggles como magos y brujas. Y sobre su mesa de noche se encontraba una montaña de libros, que posteriormente Remus y Sirius descubrieron que se trataba de libros relacionados con adivinación.

Ya decía yo.- susurro Sirius.- No podía ser posible que una chica letrada no se llevara bien con Hermione, pero ahora veo por que… y creo que después de todo no es tan letrada.- agrego señalando bajo la cama, donde se encontraban mas de cien revistas.

En una de las esquinas se encontraba la parte de Ginny, la cual identificaron inmediatamente pues sobre su mesa de noche se encontraban varios catálogos de Zonko y de la tienda de sus hermanos. A diferencia de las otras chicas Ginny solo tenía algunos recortes y fotos de sus equipos favoritos de Quidditch.

Por ultimo se encontraba el espacio de Hermione, el cual era el que menos encajaba ahí. Era el único que no tenía nada de recortes pegados ni fotografías. Aparte de ser el único lugar que se encontraba totalmente arreglado y limpio.

A un lado de su mesa de noche, donde había un gran montón de libros, se encontraba un pequeño librero, el cual parecía que si se le metía un libro más probablemente estallaría.

¿Ya estas lista?- preguntó impaciente Lavender mientras se dirigía hacia la entrada de la habitación, obligando así que Sirius y Remus entraran finalmente a la habitación.

Si.- contesto Parvati botando una montaña de libros sobre su cama.- Vamos.

Y diciendo esto ambas chicas salieron en dirección al comedor, cerrando la puerta tras ellas.

Sirius reviso nuevamente el mapa y se aseguro de que ya estaban lejos y de que nadie se acercara.

Ya estamos a salvo.- dijo el animago.- Bien, ahora si ya no hay nadie, estamos completamente solo.- dijo con seguridad.

Ahh… no del todo.- contradijo Remus señalando algo que se encontraba a los pies de la cama de Hermione, o mejor dicho, bajo su cama.

Se trataba de Crookshanks quien los veía fijamente con sus ojos brillantes. Salio bajo la cama de Hermione y de un ágil salto se puso frente a ellos con los pelos de su lomo erizados. Pero después de unos segundos los identifico, se acerco a ellos y empezó a restregarse entre sus piernas.

Hola Crookshanks.- saludo Remus acariciándolo. Se había agachado para estar a la misma altura que el animal, y éste había aprovechado para subirse en su regazo.

Espero que no nos delate.- Dijo Sirius imitando a su amigo.- Recuerda que este gato es muy inteligente.

Entonces será mejor que nos demos prisa.- dijo Remus mientras se ponía de pie.- Bien primero… necesitamos un cabello de Ginny… Sirius busca en la almohada de Ginny y yo buscare en el baño haber si hay algún cepillo, ahí seguramente habrá alguno.

Bien, solo trata de no confundirte. Recuerda que necesitamos que sea exclusivamente de ella.- advirtió Sirius mientras buscaba en la almohada de la chica.

No te preocupes.- Respondió Remus desde el baño.- Se trata de Ginny, su cabello es característico, después de todo se trata de una Weasley.

Después de buscar en el baño algún cepillo, Remus decidió buscar en los cajones de la mesa de noche de la chica.

¡Lo tengo!- Dijo Sirius en tono triunfal.

¿Ya encontraste el cabello?-pregunto esperanzado su compañero.

¿Qué?... Haaa si el cabello, no no lo he encontrado.

�¡Entonces por que dijiste que ya lo tenías?- dijo molesto Remus.

Ha yo no hablaba de eso. Yo me refería a los resultados de la final de Quidditch de hace dos años. Pero ya estoy buscando señales de algún cabello.- repuso mientras su amigo lo fulminaba con la mirada.

Estaban tan ocupados en su misión que no se dieron cuenta de que en esos momentos Lavender y Parvati volvían hasta que escucharon ruidos cercanos y Crookshanks se acerco a la puerta en forma defensiva.

Vaya.- se escuchaba que alguien decía.- si que estoy llena.

Y que querías, comiste 4 raciones de papas al horno.- le respondía alguien.

Sirius se altero, pues su sentido auditivo era muy sensible, todo esto gracias a su estado de animago.

Remus rápido. Necesitamos un lugar donde escondernos.- dijo Sirius buscando un buen escondite.

Lo tengo.- Dijo finalmente Remus.- Vamos, bajo la cama de Ginny, ahora.

En menos de cinco segundos ambos adultos se metieron bajo la cama escondidos bajo la capa invisible, por si alguien se asomaba.

Se metieron bajo la cama justo a tiempo, un segundo mas tarde y hubieran sido descubiertos, pues en ese instante entraban dos chicas cansadas de tanto comer.

Te lo digo Lavender.- decía Parvati.- No creo aguantar hacer todo los deberes.

Vamos, no son tantos. Veamos.- dijo sacando una pequeña libreta.- Solo tenemos deberes de Transformaciones, Pociones, Encantamientos y Defensa contra las artes oscuras… ha si y de Herbología.

Ja… ¿Nada más?- Susurro Sirius burlándose.- Estas chicas están peor que nosotros cuando éramos estudiantes.

¡Pero si hoy no tuvimos ni Encantamientos ni Herbología ni Transformaciones!- Se quejo Parvati.

Si lo se, pero esos deberes los dejaron ayer… Creo que debimos haberlos hecho antes.- decía arrepentida la chica.

Eso sucede cuando dejas todo para el último momento.- Dijo una tercera voz, que provenía de una chica de cabello largo y castaño, quien acababa de llegar a la habitación.

Recuérdame eso Hermione.- contesto Lavender volteando a ver a la chica.

Lo hace siempre.- Contesto está vez una cuarta voz, proveniente de una chica un poco mas baja de estatura que Hermione y de cabello de un rojo intenso.

¿Tú ya terminaste todos los deberes Hermione?- Pregunto Parvati.

Si, pero tengo que revisar nuevamente el trabajo de Pociones. No quiero tener problemas por que se me haya olvidado algo importante.- respondió la chica sentándose en su cama.

¿Qué era lo que teníamos que hacer para Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras?- Pregunto Parvati buscando sus notas de la clase de el día anterior.

Explicar los efectos de cinco maldiciones que fueron prohibidas en 1782 y como detenerlas.- contestó Lavender revisando nuevamente su pequeña libreta.

Vaya Remus, tú si que dejas tarea.- Se burlo Sirius.- Nunca creí que fueras uno de esos maestros. Te has convertido en un Mcgonagall.- dijo fingiendo decepción.

�¡Qué¡Pero si eso lo deje para dentro de una semana!- digo impresionado.- ¡Puede hacerlo después, tiene toda una semana¿Y Hermione ya lo termino? Esa chica me impresiona cada día más.

Bueno ya sabes que ella siempre hace todos los deberes que puede en el mismo día.- Repuso Sirius.

Vamos Parvati, para que haces esos deberes para mañana, según tenía entendido son para dentro de una semana.

¡Lo ven! Aprendan de Ginny, ella los haría otro día menos cargado.- felicito Sirius.

Mala influencia.- dijo Remus a Sirius.

¡Claro!- aseguro Sirius orgulloso. Remus solo negó con la cabeza y dijo algo como "increíble"

Si Ginny lo se pero… ¡Se trata de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras!- contesto Parvati con emoción.- ¿Sabes lo que significa?

Hay no… ahí va de nuevo.- Se quejó Hermione por lo bajo.

Remus no entendía que tenía que ver eso. Pero al parecer Sirius si.

Vaya Remus¿acaso los tienes como Snape?- preguntó con una sonrisa picara y un brillo extraño en sus ojos grises, lo que provoco en Remus mayor intriga.

Sabes bien que no… �¡De qué te ríes?-Pregunto finalmente, esa sonrisa cada vez lo ponía más nervioso.

Jajaja¿no es obvio? Solo sigue escuchando la conversación y lo entenderás.

Remus siguió pendiente de lo que decían las chicas.

Si en eso te apoyo Parvati.- Decía Lavender.- Y esa es una de las tantas razones por las que probablemente esa clase sea una de nuestras favoritas, incluso podría decirse que nos agrada más que Adivinación.

Remus se quedó impresionado, tenía que saber cuales eran las razones, las habían dicho pero no había alcanzado a escucharlas.

Oh no puedo creerlo.- se quejaba Ginny.- Por Dios, esa no puede ser la razón por la que les guste esa clase... En lo personal a mí me agrada por que el profesor es el único que realmente sabe mucho sobre su asignatura.

Bien Moony- dijo revolviéndole el cabello con la mano.- Parece que te tienen en buen concepto.

Shh ¡guarda silenció, quiero saber de que se trata.- dijo Remus acomodándose un poco el cabello.

Estoy de acuerdo con Ginny. Ustedes deberían tomar en cuenta eso y no otros… aspectos.- Dijo Hermione quien estaba absorta leyendo su redacción de pociones.

�!qué aspectos¡De qué están hablando¡Sirius podrías dejar de reírte?

Nosotras también estamos de acuerdo en que él es el mejor… y no solo en su materia.

Jajajajajaja.- Sirius no podía detenerse, solo alcanzaba a taparse la boca para amortiguar las carcajadas.

¡Basta, déjame escuchar.- se quejo Remus.

Vamos chicas.- decía Hermione.- No puedo creer que solo les guste la clase por… ¡él!

�!QUE?

JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA.- Sirius no podía articular palabra alguna para poder hacer burla de su amigo pues la risa era demasiado.

No quiero decir que él no sea importante en las clases.- Continuo Hermione.- Pero aún así se trata de las clases no del profesor.

Bueno sí, eso también, pero no niegues que el profesor ayuda mucho.- Dijo pícaramente Parvati.

Hermione se puso muy roja y solo continuo con su revisión. Acababa de recordar el incidente que hacia apenas unas horas acababa de ocurrir con él.

¿Lo ves, ahí lo tienes.- dijo en tono triunfal Lavender.

Yo no entiendo que es lo que le ven… - Dijo Hermione recobrando un poco su color natural.

Vamos Hermione, no hagas como que no te gusta...- dijo Parvati.- Tú bien sabes la verdad.

Remus no sabía que decir, y Sirius muriéndose de la risa no ayudaba mucho.

Para empezar a mí no me gusta, solo me atrae su forma de ser y su inteligencia. En cambio ustedes no toman en cuenta eso y solo se fijan en… bueno su físico.

Niégame que su físico no ayuda.- dijo Lavender recordando a su profesor.

Jajajajajajajajajajaja

Sirius ¡CALLATE!

Está bien, podría ayudar. Pero eso no tiene nada que ver. Además¿Qué es lo que tanto les atrae de él?- Preguntó Ginny quien no había tomado parte en la conversación.

Por donde empezar.- dijo soñadoramente Parvati.

Si… haaa.- dijo Sirius fingiendo un suspiro.- Por donde empezar…

Remus se resigno y se tuvo que conformar con darle un golpe en la cabeza a su amigo.

Creo que lo principal sería… sus ojos, esos ojos miel.- comenzó Lavender.- Tiene la mirada mas profunda que he visto en mi vida, pero no solo eso, si no que al mismo tiempo, es la mas dulce, llena de nobleza.

Al igual que sus labios, con esa sonrisa dulce y amable que siempre lleva.- Dijo como en las nubes Parvati.

¡Mírame a los ojos Remus Lupin!- bromeo Sirius tomando a su amigo por la cara y forzándolo a que lo viera.- ¡Déjame ver esos labios!

¡Sirius¡Deja eso!- dijo Remus molesto, soltándose de su amigo. Ya no sabía si quería seguir escuchando o no.

Sin contar muchas cosas más, como su cuerpo, y si… tienes razón Hermione, su forma de ser.- admitió Lavender.- Cielos, si tan solo no fuera yo tan joven. ¿Se lo imaginan en su época de estudiante?

Vaya que sí.- Susurro Hermione a Ginny quien solo rió.

Jajajaja, creó que no podrían.- Dijo Sirius muy divertido. Toda esta situación le parecía lo mejor que había sucedido desde hacia días. No podía aguantar la risa, y aún así se preguntaba como era que las chicas no los escuchaban hablar y reír.

Bueno, en fin… será mejor que me ponga a hacer los deberes, todo sea por el amor. Vamos Lavender vayamos a las mesas de haya abajo. Nos vemos después chicas.

Nos vemos.- Se despidieron Ginny y Hermione.

Bueno yo voy a buscar a Harry y a Ron tengo que preguntarles unas cosas sobre el proximo partido. ¿No quieres venir?

Mmm… si, hace tiempo que no los veo, seguramente están abajo terminando los deberes. Aparte debo vigilar a los de 1º hay un grupo que se ve algo inquieta y quiero ver que traman.

Diciendo esto Ginny y Hermione también salieron de la habitación en busca de los chicos.

Cuando dejaron de escucharse pasos y voces de afuera Sirius y Remus salieron de debajo de la cama e inmediatamente Sirius empezó a reír como si nunca lo hubiera hecho.

jajajajajaja. ¡Todo sea por el amor!- finalmente pudo articular.- jajajaja vaya Moony si que eres un rompe corazones. Yo nunc…

Sirius no pudo terminar lo que iba a decir pues en ese momento Remus se le había lanzado encima.

Vamos Moony, no hay por que molestarse. No es para tanto… Hey suéltame no puedo respirar.- Decía entrecortadamente Sirius, quien luchaba por quitarse de encima a Remus y también luchaba por respirar.- No veo por que te enojas, al contrarío, deberías sentirte alagado.- Bromeo Sirius, lo cual provoco que Remus ejerciera mayor fuerza en sus manos.- vamos Moony no hay por que ponernos agresivos. ¡No puedo respirar!

Ese es el objetivo.- dijo con sarcasmo Remus.

Pero si algo me pasa tú tendrás que ser el que consiga el cabello y que aparte se beba la poción.

Mmm… Tienes razón, no me quiero tener que ser yo el que tenga que tomarse la poción.- dijo pensando mejor las cosas y soltando a Sirius.- De cualquier forma no te puedo hacer nada.

Gracias al cielo.- dijo Sirius agarrándose el cuello.

Pero vuelves a hacer alguna de tus bromas idiotas y…- lo advirtió. No necesitó terminar su advertencia para que Sirius lo entendiera. Se le había olvidad lo fuerte que podía llegar a ser Remus y no se debía precisamente a su condición de licántropo.

Está bien… aún así me impresiona que traigas a cuatro chicas locas por ti y que tu ni siquiera te hayas dado cuenta… y lo digo con la mejor forma posible.- se apresuro a agregar.

No exageres Sirius, si son cuatro, ni están locas por mí… Es solo amor de colegiales…

¿Cómo que no son cuatro¿Acaso estas ciego? Hermione, Ginny, Lavender y Parvati.- Dijo contando con los dedos.

No, solo son Lavender y Parvati… Ginny no dijo nada y Hermione dijo que solo le atraía mi forma de ser…

Que en el idioma de las chicas significa que le gustas.

Eso más bien es en tu idioma.- dijo Remus mientras revisaba el mapa para ver si se encontraban a salvo.

Aún así… como están las cosas no creo que ellas sean las únicas que estén así…

Remus a cada momento se ponía mas rojo… él ya tenía una vaga idea de que algo pasaba con Lavender y Parvati, pues siempre que las saludaba o les hablaba para algo aunque fuese relacionado con la clase ellas se ponían muy nerviosas.

Vamos Moony, relájate, como tú dices, solo se trata de un típico enamoramiento de colegiales, nada fuera de lo común, no hay por que ponerse así. Deberías estar acostumbrado.

¿Por qué debería estarlo?- preguntó con curiosidad.

En primera por que eres el profesor mas joven que hay.

Te recuerdo que Snape tiene nuestra edad.

Si bueno, pero se trata de Snape… Es decir… ni en un millón de años. Aparte, recuerda nuestra época de estudiantes. Les gustabas a muchas chicas.

Te recuerdo que ese eras tú.- Dijo Remus mientras revisaba cerca de la cama de Ginny.

Bueno, que tú no te dieras cuenta de lo que sucedía a tu alrededor no es mi culpa.

Mmm… que extraño.- dijo Remus después de haber permanecido en silencio.

¿Qué sucede?- Pregunto Sirius quien estaba más concentrado en los catálogos de Ginny que en buscar el cabello.

Pues que no hay nada, es demasiado extraño, no puedo encontrar ni un solo cabello, ni siquiera puedo encontrar un cepillo de ella que es donde probablemente habría cabellos en abundancia.

¿Entonces que haremos?- No podemos tomar el de nadie más y tampoco podemos irnos sin él.

Solo queda una solución, y es quedarnos aquí, esperar a que se duerma y entonces tomar uno de su cabeza.- dijo Remus no muy convencido de lo que decía.

Oh no… pero.- Empezó a quejarse el animago.- Bueno está bien, si no queda otra salida… Esto se pone cada vez mas complicado…

Lo sé… veamos¿Qué hora es?

Las 11:30.

Perfecto.- Dijo Remus sonriendo y acercándose al mapa para revisarlo una vez más.- En cualquier momento vendrán a dormir y podremos tomar el cabello sin ningún problema.

Espero que sea pronto.- dijo bostezando.- Me muero de sueño.

No puedes dormir, todavía tienes que vigilarlas.

Remus no pienso vigilarlas cuando estén dormidas.- se quejo Sirius tallándose los ojos.

Remus estaba revisando todo el mapa cuando se dio cuenta de que Hermione y Ginny se dirigían hacia su dormitorio.

¡Rápido Padfoot, bajo la cama!

Diciendo esto Sirius y Remus se metieron nuevamente bajo la cama de Ginny ocultándose como la vez pasada bajo la capa invisible.

Ahora se donde guardaba lo que compraba por catálogo Ginny.- Se quejo Sirius cuando se golpeo con algunos de los productos de broma de Ginny.

Mientras tanto Ginny y Hermione entraban en la habitación.

Haaa… estoy muerta.- decía Ginny mientras se recostaba sobre su cama.

Si, yo también. Ha sido un día largo.- hablaba Hermione con su amiga mientras se quitaba la capa.

No puedo creer toda la cantidad de tarea que me han dejado.- Se quejaba Ginny.- Snape de verdad debe odiarnos, nos ha dejado hacer un reporte sobre el suero de la verdad… ¡un reporte de cuatro pergaminos!

Al menos ya lo has terminado.- La consolaba su amiga mientras empezaba a quitarse la ropa.

Sirius y Remus se desconcertaron, habían olvidado que parte de espiar a las chicas significaba verlas cambiándose de ropa.

¡No podemos ver Padfoot!

Por está vez te doy la razón. Tal vez cuando éramos adolescentes pero no ni yo me atrevo a verlas.

Si, jamás podría volver a verlas a la cara si llego a presenciar esto.

¿Qué hacemos?- Pregunto Sirius con desesperación.

Lo único que nos queda. Taparnos los ojos.

Creo que será más difícil de lo que creía.- Decía Sirius quien sin quererlo no podía dejar de mirar a las chicas. Quienes aún no se mudaban de ropa.

¡Sirius Black me sorprendes!- Decía Remus quien pasaba más o menos por lo mismo, pero que tenía más fuerza de voluntad y control.- ¡No podemos ver!

Lo sé, lo sé. Pero es difícil de evitar… Creo que hay secuelas de mi adolescencia.

Sirius por favor contrólate y cierra los ojos.- lo regañaba Remus mientras cerraba los ojos.

Ya esta. Solo espero que no se tarden mucho en mudarse de ropa, y también espero que no vayamos a abrir los ojos en el momento equivocado.

Para evitar algún inconveniente los dos decidieron que dejarían pasar cinco minutos con los ojos cerrados, lo que consideraron el tiempo apropiado para que las chicas se cambiaran.

Después de cinco minutos ambos abrieron los ojos y se asomaron por debajo de la cama para ver si las chicas ya se habían terminado de cambiar. Efectivamente las chicas ya estaban con su ropa de noche.

Lo que las chicas llevaban puesto no eran precisamente lo que ellos consideraban ropa para dormir, más bien era apropiada para ir a la playa.

¿Cómo pueden dormir así con este frío?- preguntaba Sirius impresionado por lo que estaba viendo.

Y lo pregunta el que duerme prácticamente desnudo.- Dijo Remus tratando de distraer su atención.

¿Hermione no has visto mi cepillo para el cabello?- Preguntaba Ginny desde el baño.

¿No lo habías dejado en el primer cajón de tu mesa de noche?

No se, déjame ver.- Ginny se dirigió hacía la mesa, abrió el primer cajón y efectivamente ahí se encontraba su cepillo.- ¡Gracias!

Diablos, cómo no se me ocurrió.- reclamo Sirius.

En esos momentos entraban Lavender y Parvati. Sirius le dio con el codo a Remus quien poniéndose muy rojo solo pudo contestar con una mirada más del estilo de Snape.

¿Ya terminaron todos los deberes?

Todo está listo.

¿Todos?- Preguntó Hermione sorprendida.

Si, bueno, todos los importantes, es decir los que son para mañana y los de Defensa…- Respondió cambiándose de ropa Lavender.

Por fin podremos dormir.- Decía Parvati también mudándose de ropa.- Ya es muy tarde.

¿Qué hora es?

Cuarto para las doce.

No puedo creer que sea tan tarde, será mejor que me vaya a dormir.- dijo Ginny mientras se metía en su cama.- Hasta mañana.

Y diciendo esto se quedo profundamente dormida.

Yo también me dormiré ya. Estoy muerta.- dijo Parvati.- Hasta mañana.

Creó que seguiré su ejemplo. ¿No piensas dormir Hermione?- Pregunto Lavender mientras se acostaba en su cama.

Si claro, solo estaba terminando de revisar éste ensayo.

Como digas. Bueno hasta mañana que descanses.

Gracias, igualmente.- Dijo Hermione dando un largo bostezo.- Será mejor que yo también me duerma o mañana no podré levantarme a tiempo.- Pensó.

Después de poner su trabajo dentro de su mochila que se encontraba a un lado de su cama se durmió.

Ahora Remus. Es el momento, ve por el cabello.- Sirius estaba ya un poco ansioso.

No, aún es muy pronto, no hace ni 2 minutos que se acaba de dormir¿Quién nos asegura que no sigue despierta?

Tú lo viste, se quedo profundamente dormida.- insistió el ansioso animago.

No, no, esperemos por lo menos solo diez minutos y entonces confiare en que sea tiempo de actuar.

Recuerda que debes verte con Snape a las doce.

Si, no hay problema, tengo el tiempo justo. Pero aún debo de esperar por lo menos diez minutos para estar completamente seguro de que no se despertara.

Mmm… de acuerdo. Esperaremos, pero después tendrás que irte rápido, y recuerda bajar las escaleras en sile…

Sirius se cortó, acababa de recordar algo, algo muy importante y que había olvidado por completo.

¿Qué sucede Padfoot?- Pregunto su amigo preocupado por la expresión que tenía en la cara.

Acabo de recordar algo Remus, algo que no es nada bueno.- estaba tratando de pensar en una solución pero no se le ocurría nada.

¿Qué sucede¿Qué es lo que pasa?- Cada vez le agradaba menos la expresión de su amigo.

Moony¿Cómo vas a bajar por las escaleras sin hacer ruido?

Remus sintió como si le hubieran dado un golpe en el estomago. Se le había olvidado por completo eso, no había forma de bajar sin una chica. Se encontraba atrapado ahí.

Al parecer estamos atrapados.

Estás atrapado querrás decir. Yo debía pasar toda la noche aquí abajo espiando a Ginny y Hermione. Al menos ahora no lo haré solo.- Dijo riéndose. Remus no le veía lo gracioso por ningún lado.

Según parece, así tendrá que ser, me tendré que quedar contigo toda la noche viéndolas dormir.- Dijo sin muchos ánimos.- De cualquier forma tomaré el cabello de Ginny ahora para estar seguros.

¿Tienes donde ponerlo, recuerda que es esto muy delicado, y que si se pierde el cabello todo habrá sido en vano.

Lo sé, es por eso que traje una bolsa conmigo para poder guardarlo ahí…

Oye Moony, estaba pensando y bueno, no entiendo por que nos complicamos así¿por qué no lo haces más sencillo?

¿A que te refieres?- Como era natural, Remus comenzó a sospechar de su amigo.

Si, mira, según los planes, tenemos que conseguir por ahora el cabello de Ginny, para después hacer una poción y volver aquí para después poder tomar el gira tiempo… ¿No crees que es demasiado tardado?

Bastante, no entiendo como fue que nos complicamos tanto pero… ¿Y qué es lo que sugieres?

Pues, por que no simplemente tomamos el gira tiempo ahora.

Yo también lo pensé Padfoot. Pero es difícil que no se de cuenta de que le falta el gira tiempo. La única opción que veo es esperarnos a que empiecen las vacaciones y ahí tomarlo.

Al final terminaría siendo lo mismo. Con la excepción de que ya no tendría que tomar la poción multijugos.

Dime¿Qué sería peor para Snape? Tener que finalizar prematuramente la preparación de la poción, o tener que hacerla.- Preguntó Remus en burla, pero aún así, la pregunta no tenía una respuesta obvia.

Ese amargado se las arreglaría para verle el lado malo a cualquier cosa. Aunque en lo personal preferiría no terminar la poción.

Entonces esta decidido. Cuando veamos a Snape le diremos el cambió de planes. Pero de momento ha de estar bastante molesto por que no podré ir a darle el ingrediente.

Mmm… ¿no hay forma de que nos comuniquemos con él?

No, o al menos no se me ocurre alguna.- Remus estaba tratando de pensar en una forma, pero eran muy escasas las posibilidades.

¿Qué tal si nos aparecemos en su despacho?

No podemos, recuerda que en Hogwarts no se puede aparecer y desaparecer así como si nada.

Y era verdad. Si tan solo se encontraran cerca de una chimenea, o pudieran ver a algún elfo domestico.

El problema era que donde podían tener posibilidades de comunicarse era en la sala común, pero no podían bajar. De hecho ese era el problema, y por eso querían comunicarse, por que no podían bajar.

Será mejor que pensemos en como lograr que Snape no se infarte.

Tal vez sería lo mejor que podría pasarle, por lo menos no sería una amenaza contra la sociedad.- respondió Remus pensando seriamente en lo que Snape sería capaz de hacer cuando se entere de todo lo que sucedió y de los cambios de planes.

De eso nos encargaremos después. Entonces¿Cuál es el nuevo plan?- Sirius quería estar seguro de que recordaría todo.

Bien, por ahora nos tendremos que quedar los dos aquí hasta que por la mañana alguna de ellas baje, entonces será el momento adecuado para poder bajar de la habitación y salir de la sala común. Después buscaremos a Snape y le diremos el cambio de planes, no quiero ni imaginarme como reaccionara, y por último, el Viernes por la noche vendremos nuevamente, tomaremos sin que nadie se entere el gira tiempo y lo podremos usar. Claro esta, cuando terminemos de nuestro viaje por el tiempo volveremos a la habitación y regresaremos el gira tiempo, si todo sale como debe ser no se dará cuenta de que lo tomamos. ¿Alguna pregunta?.

Si¿Por qué tiene que ser en Viernes por la noche?- Sirius no comprendía que tenía de especial, y es mas, por que no lo hacían en ese momento.

Porque como en muchos lugares, los Sábados son para descansar y no hay clases, por lo que es obvio que Hermione no necesitara del gira tiempo, en cambio si lo hacemos hoy mañana lo necesitara y afectaremos sus clases, aparte de que ella se dará cuenta de que lo ha tomado alguien. Si realizamos todo esto en Viernes no sucederá eso.- Explico Remus mientras empezaba a doblar el mapa para guardarlo.- ¿Qué está sucediendo?

En el mapa se salio de repente una pequeña inscripción justo a lado de las dos motas que ellos representaban.-¿Pero que..?

¿Qué sucede Moony?- Sirius se acerco para ver que era lo que pasaba con el mapa.

Al verlo, ambos quedaron sorprendidos. Justo como se había repetido en una ocasión ante Harry y Snape, el mapa empezaba a mostrar letras. Poco a poco iban formándose palabras, como si alguien escribiera en ella.

Por fin se formo la primera oración. Sirius reconoció inmediatamente esa caligrafía, se trataba de la suya.

Vaya par.- Aparecía escrito por la letra de Sirius.- No puedo creer que no aprovechen esta gran oportunidad de ver a las chicas a todo momento…

Tienes toda la razón Padfoot, deberían aprovechar las oportunidades que se les presentan. Me tienen muy decepcionado.- Contesto alguien más. Esta vez se trataba de alguien que tenía una letra un poco más irregular que la de Sirius. Y la cual identificaron como la letra de James.

Por favor chicos, ellos no están aquí por diversión, en parte se han quedado atrapados. Pero no negare que me he decepcionado por el hecho de que no recuerdan ni como salir de la habitación.- Esta vez se trataba de alguien que tenía una letra impecable, una caligrafía perfecta, al igual que la ortografía. Aunque hubiera sido suficiente con solo fijarse en el contenido del mensaje para darse cuenta de que se trataba de Remus.

Yo estoy de acuerdo con Padfoot y Prongs¿Cómo no aprovechan esa oportunidad, y también estoy de acuerdo con Moony ¿Cómo es posible que no recuerden el pasadizo que descubrimos¡Hasta yo lo recuerdo!- Ahora se trataba de alguien que tenía una caligrafía incomprensible, y pésima ortografía, por lo que inmediatamente reconocieron que se trataba de Peter.

Vamos Wormtail, no hay que exagerar…

No, realmente hasta yo lo recuerdo. Lo más impresionante de esto es que Padfoot lo descubrió y ni siquiera lo recuerda.

Bueno. Si, pero solo lo pude utilizar en una ocasión¿recuerdas Prongs?- parecía muy desilusionado.

Si¡y no pudimos ver nada!- Dijo en forma de reclamo.- �¡Por qué nos quitaste la diversión Moony?

¿Acaso crees que yo no haría nada sabiendo que ustedes dos se meten en los cuartos de las chicas para espiarlas?

No tenías por que enterarte… ¿Cierto?

¡Basta Padfoot, yo no sabía que no se debía enterar.

�¡Y que te vino a la mente cuando Padfoot y yo te dijimos que no le dijeras nada?

¡Nos traicionaste Wormtail!

Yo, lo siento chicos, prometo que no volverá a pasar.

Eso espero…- sentenció Padfoot.

Jaja, si claro "no volvera a pasar", si supieran lo que ese …- Empezó a decir el Sirius de carne y hueso, pero Remus le tapo la boca.

¿Qué quieres decir?- pregunto el Sirius del mapa.

Pues lo que quiero decir es que…- Ya no pudo decir nada más por que la mano de Remus no le dejaba hablar.

Shh… no sigas diciendo eso.- Le dijo en voz muy baja Remus.

¿Por qué no, sería mejor que se fueran enterando desde ahorita de lo que les sucederá si siguen confiando en esa rata traidora.- dijo igualmente en voz baja.

No puedes Sirius, si se enteran toda la historia cambiaría.

Y eso que tiene de malo, al contrarió, así Harry no vivirá con esos horribles muggles, nosotros no perderemos a nuestro amigo, y ni Lily ni James morirán…

No entiendes, lo que pasa es que no sabemos de que manera puede influir esa información en ellos, no sabemos por que clase de futuro lo cambiaríamos, es muy peligroso, lo mejor será guardarnos eso.

De acuerdo, insisto en que no es tan buena idea, pero lo haré…

Ahora necesitamos saber como salir de aquí, y al parecer ellos o mejor dicho nosotros o… bueno como sea, lo saben. Así que tendremos que preguntarles.- Dijo señalando el mapa, en el que se habían dejado de escribir cosas.

0k. Déjamelo a mí- diciendo esto Sirius se dirigió hacia el mapa y con voz que pretendía ser segura dijo- ¿Bien, bien, se han burlado de nosotros pero en realidad se han burlado de ustedes mismos. Aún así.- Agrego al ver que Remus le dirigía una mirada extraña.- ¿A que se refieren con eso del pasadizo¿Qué yo recuerde no hay un pasadizo cerca de aquí, o sí?

Inmediatamente se empezaron a escribir unas palabras que al parecer provenían de James.

Claro¿Cómo pude esperar que recordaras el pasadizo? No recuerdas ni lo que desayunaste.

Hey! Claro que puedo recordar lo que desayune.- dijo Sirius mientras que en el mapa se escribía lo que había dicho. Al parecer el Sirius del mapa también recordaba.

¿Ah, sí, dime que fue lo que desayunaste hoy…- escribió James.

En el mapa se dejaron de escribir cosas y se hizo un gran silencio.

¿Lo ves, ni eso puedes recordar…

¿Ya terminaron de discutir?- pregunto Remus quien estaba a punto de perder la paciencia.- Ya tendrán tiempo de discutir cuando salgamos de esto.

Él tiene razón.- Agrego el Remus del mapa.- Ya dejen de discutir ustedes dos.

Está bien… lo siento.- dijeron James, Sirius del mapa y el Sirius normal.

Ahora¿Nos podrían decir donde se encuentra ese pasadizo?

Si bueno, se encuentra debajo del lavamanos del baño.- escribió Sirius.- Aún sigo pensando que deberían aprovechar su oportunidad…

¡Sirius!

Bueno, bueno. Para utilizar el pasadizo solo necesitan darle un pequeño toque con la varita al tercer azulejo de derecha a izquierda. Eso es todo.

Bien, entonces vamos ahora…- Dijo Remus.

No espera. Tomemos el cabello de Ginny primero.

¿Qué, pero creía que ya no lo utilizaríamos.

Yo también lo pensé pero será lo mejor. Mira todos los problemas que hemos pasado y prácticamente no hicimos nada, imagínate si viniéramos por el gira tiempo, es mucho mas difícil. Será mejor que retomemos el plan inicial.

Creó que tienes razón, es muy problemático. Además si te conviertes en Ginny será lo mismo pero con mas acceso a todo. Está bien, entonces toma el cabello y vayámonos ya a un lugar más seguro.

Está bien, está bien, solo espera un momento…- dijo Sirius acercándose poco a poco en silencio a la chica. Con mucho cuidado y sin hacer movimientos bruscos Sirius tomó un cabello que se encontraba a un lado de la muchacha en su almohada.

En ése momento la chica cambio su posición lo cual provoco que Sirius se asustara y chocara con la mesilla de noche que había a un lado. Afortunadamente el golpe no sonó, aunque a Sirius lo despisto por unos segundos. Finalmente tomo el cabello de Ginny y volvió a su antiguo escondite a lado de su amigo, quien en ése momento guardaba algo en su bolsa y al mismo tiempo sacaba la capa invisible.

¡Listo, lo tengo, ahora ya podemos irnos Moony… Espera un momento- agrego buscando con la mirada algo.- ¿Dónde quedó el mapa?

Aquí lo tengo- Contesto Remus mostrándole donde lo había guardado.- Nos servirá para salir de este aprieto. Ahora lo que tenemos que hacer es ir hacia el baño de las chicas y hacer lo que nos dijeron…. O nos dijimos o lo que sea…

Diciendo esto, Sirius y Remus se taparon bajo la capa invisible y se dirigieron hacia el baño de manera muy silenciosa para que no los descubrieran, habían llegado muy lejos como para que algo les pudiera arruinar todo el camino recorrido.

Finalmente llegaron al baño de las chicas. Era bastante amplio y muy bien iluminado, en el lado derecho se encontraban los lavamanos.

Nunca me había alegrado tanto encontrar un lavamanos.- dijo Sirius nervioso.- Vamos rápido a hacer lo que nos dijeron, mientras mas pronto estemos fuera de este lugar mas rápido estaremos a salvo.

Bien veamos, de cualquier forma no tenemos mucho tiempo, recuerda que quedamos de llevarle los ingredientes a Snape.- Agrego Remus hincándose frente a los lavamanos para poder contar los ladrillos.- Uno… Dos… Tres listo, se supone que esto debe ser suficiente.- dijo dando un ligero toque al ladrillo.

No había pasado ni medio segundo cuando bajo el lavamanos se abrió una pequeña compuerta.

Estás bromeando¿Verdad?.- dijo Sirius casi al borde de un ataque.- ¡No creerás que yo voy a pasar por ahí!

Créeme que yo tampoco quiero pasar por ahí, pero no hay otra manera de escapar. ¡Anda!.- agrego Remus metiéndose por el pequeño pasadizo.- No te pasará nada, es muy corto, desde aquí alcanzo a ver un poco de luz, puede que sea la salida hacia la sala común.

Está bien Remus, entraré, pero si algo malo me llega a suceder, tú serás el único responsable.

Finalmente entraron al pasadizo y lo recorrieron. Era bastante angosto, y no muy iluminado, daba la sensación de estar entrando a un estrecho calabozo. Después de recorrer ese lugar por algunos minutos finalmente Remus llego a lo que parecía ser el final del túnel, pues al acercarse vio que había una pequeña compuerta que se encontraba debajo de uno de los asientos de la sala común.

Hemos llegado Sirius, ahora espera, tenemos que verificar que no hay nadie aquí estudiando o algo.

¡Vamos Remus! Es imposible que haya alguien ahí estudiando o algo a estas altas horas de la noche.

No podemos correr ningún riesgo. Ahora espera, tengo que verificar si hay algún peligro.

Remus abrió un poco la pequeña compuerta y se asomo discretamente para ver si no había algún peligro. Después de dar una rápida revisión confirmo lo que Sirius había dicho, no había nadie, al parecer todos estaban ya dormidos o algo por el estilo.

Bien Sirius, vamos, no hay peligro.

Diciendo esto, Remus se cubrió como pudo con la capa invisible y salió de forma silenciosa, siguiéndolo se encontraba Sirius quien rápidamente se metió bajo la capa de invisibilidad.

Bien, estamos listos, vamos rápido donde Snape que ya vamos retrasados.- dijo Sirius dando grandes zancadas.

Por fin llegaron a la salida y rápidamente se dirigieron hacia las mazmorras donde un Severus Snape los esperaba. O bueno, "Los esperaba"...

Hey que tal! que les parecio? chafa como siempre, supongo que si xD jajaja proximo capitulo igual proximamente! jaja espero, Saludos! dejen sus rr's para que pueda saber lo que piensan, y reciba sugerencias, críticas, amenazas, notas insultantes y de mas! xDD

Bye saludos!


	8. La poción multijugos

Bueno pondré lo de siempre:  
Nada de esto me pertenece, ni Harry (que ni sale por cierto) ni ningun personaje, todos son de Doña Rowling... asi que... disfruten yo lo único que manipular a los personajes como me plasca xD

Bueno algunos de los rr's que me dejaron estas geniales personas serán contestados...

alex black bird:  
Gracias por escribir! te he dicho que te amo? jejeje, bueno aún así, si! era un chap algo largo, pero este no, pasó lo mismo que paso la otra vez, decidi cortarlo y publicar dos chaps de una buena vez xDD  
Remus como que me quedo con personalidad rara jaja no se describirlo pero jeje yo no tengo nada contra las personas que tiene oceanos mentales como yo T-T de hecho hare un club privado sobre eso jejeje a ver si te quieres unir xD  
Saludos! espero que te guste este chap!

Black Heiress (o antiguamente MarianaBlackforever) jejeje:  
Hey que onda! si? bueno yo digo que no se escribir luego ni yo me entiendo pero bueno xD aún asi jeje siii pobre Remus! todavía le falta mas por sufrir de esas cosas;) (ya lo verás) jajaja lo de sus pasados jajaja eso es bueno:P segun iban a aparecer mas pero jejeje... por fin actualize! y pronto pondré el otro no te preocupes;)

Ahora si el fic...

antes quiero disculparme por tardarme tanto y haber puesto este mini chap pero bueno ya verán que el que sigue es mejor y mas largo no se preocupes;) jeje pero ya lo verán! volveré mucho mejor!

De antemano tambien me disculpo si hay faltas de ortografías muy feas jajaja!

La poción multijugos

Eran la casi la 1 de la mañana, el castillo se encontraba en el más profundo silencio, todos dormitaban, o bueno, al parecer casi todos.

En esos momentos el silencio, la paz y tranquilidad se vieron destruidas por los gritos de alguien.

- ¡Sirius, Fíjate por donde vas!

- ¡Lo siento! Pero no puedo hacer nada si no veo!- se disculpaba Sirius, que por poco se caía de las escaleras al tratar de seguir el paso de su amigo a oscuras.- ¿No podemos hacer algo para no tropezarnos?- Preguntó algo molesto.

- Lo siento, no hay nada que podamos hacer, lo único que podría ayudarnos un poco sería que solo uno viniera en la capa invisible y el otro aparte, pero de ser así nos descubrirían.

- Creo que necesitamos dos capas de invisibilidad, no puedo creer que nunca se nos ocurriera comprar otra aparte de la de James.- dijo sirius un poco pensativo.- Ahora que lo pienso¿Por qué nunca lo hicimos?...- dijo deteniéndose para pensar sobre ello.

- Haa lo que pasó fue que…- Remus de repente recordó por que nunca lo habían hecho. Como podía haberlo olvidado!.- Maldición, Sirius acabo de recordar por que nunca compramos otra capa.

- ¿Si¿por qué?.- preguntó con algo de curiosidad.

- Espera y verás.- contesto su amigo.- sostén la capa un momento por favor.

Sirius no comprendía que tenía planeado hacer su amigo, pero no dijo nada, únicamente se limito a hacer lo que él decía.

Por fin Remus lo único que hizo fue tomar su varita y con ella darse un pequeño toque en la cabeza, con lo que sintió un escalofríos y como si algo liquido recorriera todo su cuerpo. Se trataba del encantamiento que tiempo atrás había sido aplicado para que Harry fuese invisible.

- ¡Vaya! Esto lo explica todo.- exclamo emocionado Sirius, quien por un momento se había olvidado de que iban en secreto y que nadie debía verlos y mucho menos escucharlos. Bajando un poco su tono de voz susurro.- ¿De cuánto es la duración del encantamiento?

- Más o menos de 30 minutos, tiempo suficiente para que lleguemos bien a las mazmorras de Snape.

- Entonces será mejor que nos apresuremos, de cualquier forma, se suponía que estaríamos con él hace mas o menos una hora, no creó que ese viejo murciélago esté muy contento.- aseguro Sirius mientras se trataba de acomodar mejor en la capa invisible.

Nuevamente emprendieron marcha hacia las mazmorras lo más rápido que pudieron.

El camino fue bastante sencillo pues no había nadie, o al menos eso pensaban hasta que al doblar una esquina se encontraron con Peeves, que en esos momentos se encontraba probablemente desarrollando una gran broma. Estaba tan concentrado que ni cuenta se dio del escándalo que hizo Remus cuando éste estuvo a punto de tirar una de las armaduras.

-Ja, ese Poltergeist nunca aprenderá.- decía Remus mientras se alejaban.- He de admitir que esa broma que prepara para Filch será todo un suceso mañana cuando la descubran. Claro que no creo que le haga mucha gracia a los que se encuentren cerca de él.

-Vamos Moony, no es la gran cosa, nosotros hicimos mejores bromas en nuestra época.- Aseguro Sirius recordando la infinidad de bromas que le gastaron al viejo Filch.

- Ja bueno, si comparamos con lo que hicimos nosotros las travesuras de Peeves son solo jugarretas de niños de 2 años.

- Cierto, pero en fin, hemos llegado.- Sirius se detuvo pensativo y finalmente dijo volteando a ver a Remus.- Entra tu primero.

Remus se quedo extrañado de lo que le acababa de decir su amigo, no le veía nada de malo a entrar de segundo o primer lugar.

- ¿Qué tiene de especial que entre yo primero?- preguntó Remus mientras abría la puerta de las mazmorras donde se suponía se encontraba Snape.

- Simplemente quiero asegurarme de que yo no seré el primero en recibir toda su ira.- dijo tomando por los hombros a su amigo y utilizándolo de escudo.- aparte, a ti no te odia tanto como a mí.

- No seas exagerado, no puede estar tan molesto, además.- Agrego.- él nos odia por igual a los dos¿recuerdas?

Lentamente Remus hecho un vistazo en el despacho de Snape donde se suponía los estaba esperando.

Todo se encontraba en total tranquilidad, solo un ruido interrumpía tal cuadro.

Sobre el escritorio apoyado sobre su brazo se encontraba Severus Snape soñando tranquilamente.

Sirius de pronto sintió un enorme deseo que no podía dejar pasar, así que sin hacer caso a las advertencias de Remus se acerco a Snape y tomando uno de los calderos vacíos que tenía sobre su escritorio, sin más, lo dejo caer violentamente sobre el escritorio a un lado de donde se encontraba el profesor de pociones, y casi aplastándole la cabeza con él.

-AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!.- grito Snape perdiendo el equilibrio y cayendo estrepitosamente de la silla en la que se encontraba.- ¿QUÉ TE CREES QUE ERES SIRIUS BLACK?.- vociferó feroz hacia Sirius mientras éste caía al suelo agotado de tanto reír.

- ¡Basta ya¡Contrólense son un par de adultos¿No pueden comportarse como tal?.- dijo Remus mientras se colocaba entre ellos para evitar que Snape contraatacara con un caldero 2 veces mas grande que el que Sirius había utilizado.- Tenemos asuntos que arreglar, traten de controlarse por favor.

- ¡Él empezó!.- chillo Snape señalando a Sirius quien no había parado de reír.

Cuando finalmente pudo articular alguna palabra dijo:

- Yo no habría hecho nada si hubieras estado despierto como deberías.- reclamo Sirius.

- Yo no me hubiera quedado dormido si ustedes hubieran llegado temprano. ¡Llegaron una hora después a la hora acordada!.- agrego viendo su reloj.- ¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer? Agradecidos deberían de estar con que los haya esperado. A todo esto.- dijo cambiando a un tono mas relajado.- ¿Qué haces aquí Black¿No se suponía que estabas vigilando a Hermione y Ginny para saber como era su comportamiento?

- Se suponía, pero hubo un cambio de planes, pero no te preocupes, ya tendré tiempo de ejecutar ese plan lo tengo todo planeado.- agrego con bastante confianza.

- Si claro, apostaría lo que fuese a que lo harás todo en el último momento, y que alguno de nosotros te terminará por ayudar.- dijo Snape más para sí mismo que para los demás.

- Seguramente.- dijo Remus quien había alcanzado a escuchar el comentario de Snape.- Sabes, será mejor que nos aseguremos de que haga esto lo más pronto posible.- dijo acercándose a Snape para que Sirius no los escuchara.- Creo que lo mejor será que lo vigile...

- Entonces será mejor que se vayan ya, yo tengo que terminar de hacer los últimos preparativos para la poción y ustedes tienen que planear como seguirán con la siguiente fase del plan. Pero antes de que se vayan ¿Quién tiene el cabello de la chica Weasley?- Pregunto volteando a ver a ambos adultos.

- Aquí está.- Dijo Sirius dándoselo en una bolsa de plástico.- Pero de nada te sirve por ahora, todavía falta mucho para que puedas terminar la poción multijugos!

- Ja recuerda con quien estas hablando Black, no en vano soy el maestro de pociones de esta institución.

- Creía que para la poción multijugos se necesitaba aproximadamente de un mes para que pudiera ser utilizada.- dijo Sirius con un poco de escepticismo.

- Así es, pero digamos que yo se de una manera que nos ayudara a terminarla más rápido, en aproximadamente una semana o menos, el tiempo justo para que la tomes y sustituyas el lugar de Ginny sin que nadie sospeche.

- Vaya Snape, ya decía yo que no podías ser un completo inútil.

- Es lo mismo que yo pienso sobre ti, solo que aun no se ha presentado la ocasión en que yo pueda decir que no podías ser un completo inútil.

- Que gracioso eres Snape, tal vez deberías decir algunos de esos bien elaborados chistes en tus aburridas "clases" de pociones, tal vez así los alumnos te demuestren un poco de respeto.

- ¡Es suficiente!- grito Remus nuevamente interponiéndose entre ambos cuando vio que Snape estaba apunto de sacar su varita.- Sirius será mejor que nos vayamos, Snape necesita tranquilidad y nosotros necesitamos ver como lograras seguir a Ginny durante dos días.

- ¡DOS DÍAS?- Grito Sirius.- ¡No puedo seguirla durante dos días enteros¡Es demasiado!

- Lo siento pero es el tiempo necesario, uno es demasiado poco y tres no aguantaras, así que ve pensando en como lo harás.

- ¡No puede ser! Pero yo… ¡no aguantare tanto!- se quejaba Sirius

- Será mejor que nos vayamos tienes mucho en que pensar Padfoot.- decía Remus bastante divertido con el escándalo que su amigo hacía.- Te veremos después Severus, que pases buenas noches.- agrego mientras guardaba la capa invisible en una de sus bolsas y le realizaba a Sirius el mismo encantamiento que minutos antes había utilizado para volverse invisible, lo mismo hizo consigo mismo, así tendrían mayor movilidad.

Así recorrieron todo el camino hacia el despacho de Remus, claro está Sirius nunca dejo de quejarse del hecho de que tenía que "desperdiciar" dos días enteros de su vida siguiendo.

Finalmente llegaron al despacho de Remus y se quitaron los encantamientos.

- Pero Remus! Vamos! Somos amigos! Se que debe haber alguna otra manera de evitar esto!- Suplicaba Sirius.- Enserio no quiero hacerlo.

-Por favor Padfoot, no es tan malo, de hecho es extraño que no quieras realizar la misión¿Qué es lo que sucede?

- No lo se, no tengo buen presentimiento de esto, pero esta bien, si no queda otra salida tendré que hacerlo, pero con una condición.- dijo Sirius poniendo cara de niño bueno lo cual a Remus no le agradaba en lo absoluto.

- Depende ¿Cuál es?

- ¡Acompáñame estos dos días!.- dijo acercándose a su amigo.

- ¿Qué¿Te sientes bien, no puedo acompañarte! Tengo que dar clases!

- Vamos! Por favor, será el fin de semana, y es justo el fin de semana en el que siguen las vacaciones así que lo tendrás libre. Por favor.- Agrego poniendo la cara mas inocente que podía. Remus no se podía negar a eso, aparte esa era la manera de saber si Sirius realmente estaba desempeñando bien su trabajo.

- Mmmm no lo sé.- Dijo pensativo Remus. Se quedo meditando al respecto por unos minutos y finalmente dijo.- Está bien, te acompañaré, pero después pagaras esto.-dijo con una mirada maligna rara en él.

- ¡GRACIAS MOONY!.- dijo Sirius casi matando a su amigo de un abrazo, prometo después hacer lo que quieras, te pagare este favor, lo prometo.

- Está bien Padfoot, está bien, solo un pequeño favor.- dijo casi sin aire Remus.

- ¡Lo que quieras amigo!

- ¿Podrías dejarme respirar?- pidió Remus quien ya estaba adoptando un ligero tono azul.

- ¡Hecho!- dijo su amigo soltándolo.

- Muchas gracias.- agradeció Remus cayendo sobre su cama.- Será mejor que nos durmamos ya, mañana será un día difícil y esta será la última noche que descanse en una cama.

- Como quieras viejo amigo.- dijo Sirius más amable de lo normal

- Ya esta bien Sirius, no necesitas fingir te acompañaré, ya te lo dije.- decía Remus mientras se acomodaba para dormir.

- Yo no estoy fingiendo, realmente estoy muy feliz.- decía Sirius fingiéndose ofendido.

- 0k, está bien te creo. Buenas noches Padfoot.

- Buenas noches Moony.

Y diciendo esto Sirius se convirtió en un gran perro negro y se subió a la cama de Remus a la altura de sus pies.

-¡Pero que ….? .- Dijo espantado Remus.- ¿Qué crees que haces aquí¡Vamos, bájate de mi cama, ya es suficiente con una persona aquí arriba como para que tú también decidas dormir aquí!

Sirius solo lo volteo a ver con la misma cara de inocencia, solo que está vez se veía mucho mas inocente ya que estaba transformado, por lo que Remus no pudo discutir más y lo dejo dormir ahí.

Pasaron gran parte de la noche así hasta que Remus no pudo aguantar más y decidió dormir nuevamente en el sillón de la vez anterior.

-Creo que debería comprar una cama extra o algo así.- Se dijo así mismo Remus mientras se acomodaba nuevamente para poder dormir "cómodo" lo que restaba de la noche.

Al día siguiente Remus despertó con un terrible dolor de cuello, al parecer se lo había torcido por haber dormido en semejante incomoda posición.

Por el contrario, Sirius parecía estar bastante cómodo…

- Haa… se ve tan tierno, tan apacible…- dijo en voz baja Remus acercándose a su amigo, quien dormía profundamente.- Vaya, parece un angelito… En fin!- y haciendo un movimiento con su varita hizo que repentinamente aparecieran un balde con agua helada.- Nada dura para siempre… DESPIERTA PADFOOT!.- Y mientras soltaba semejante grito hizo que se le vaciara toda el agua.

-¡HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA, REMUS JOHN LUPIN!.- grito Sirius mientras salía disparado de la cama.- ¿QUÉ SUCEDE CONTIGO¿ACASO TE HAS VUELTO LOCO?

-Jeje podría ser, era imposible evitar hacerte algo, lo siento Padfoot, además, tenemos que ir ya a ver que sucedera con la poción…

Sirius aún se encontraba algo desubicado por toda el agua que le cayó. Estaba apunto de decir algo sobre las formas tan "exóticas" de su amigo para demostrar su afecto cuando repentinamente alguien llamó a la puerta del despacho.

- ¿Esperabas a alguien Moony?- Pregunto Sirius mientras se secaba con una toalla.

- No…- Dijo muy extrañado el joven de ojos miel.- Que extraño, me pregunto quien podrá ser…

Sin decir más Sirius se convirtió en el enorme perro negro y se escondió bajo la cama de su amigo para que nadie lo viera, en tanto Remus fue a abrir la puerta para poder ver de quien se trataba.

Al abrir la puerta se encontró con Snape, quien tenía unas enormes ojeras que fácilmente podrían competir con las de Hermione en época de examenes.

- ¿Severus, te encuentras bien, te ves…

- Peor que de costumbre.- Sentenció Sirius quien había retornado a su forma habitual.

- Calla Black! Ya es suficiente con que no haya podido descansar en toda la noche…- le contesto Snape de mala gana.

Remus lo hizo pasar y tomar asiento, parecía que realmente estaba bastante cansado, pues inmediatamente acepto tomar asiento en el despacho de Remus, cosa que no solía hacer.

-¿Y bien?- Pregunto Sirius en tono altanero.- ¿Se puede saber que te trae por aquí?

- Nada importante para ti Black, eso es seguro… pero no puedo decir lo mismo de Remus…- dijo volteando a verlo de forma extraña

- Yo, yo que tengo que ver? Qué pasa conmigo?- pregunto muy nervioso el hombre lobo.

- Nada malo, no te preocupes, lo único que necesito es de tu ayuda…- dijo con un tono de voz apenas perceptible.

- JA! MIRA NADA MAS! EL GRAN SEVERUS SNAPE VIENE A PEDIRLE AYUDA A UN MERODEADOR!- Exclamo bastante contento Sirius a los cuatro vientos.

- Sirius baja la voz! Y compórtate por primera vez en tu vida quieres!.- dijo Remus, mucho más tranquilo que su amigo.

Snape simplemente permaneció en silencio, pero si las miradas mataran seguramente el animago estaría ahora mismo 2 metro bajo tierra.

- ¿Qué es lo que necesitas Severus?- pregunto en su tono amable de siempre.- ¿Qué tengo que hacer?

- Verás, surgió un problema con uno de los ingredientes de la poción, y necesito que vayas al callejón Diagon por algunas cosas, yo no puedo ir por que tengo que vigilar constantemente la poción, si no puede que no salga bien y es obvio que no le iba a pedir a Black que fuese por los ingredientes, así que eres el único que puede ir ahora…

- Mmm… Ya veo, si tienes razón, tengo que ir forzosamente yo… ahora mismo salgo dime que es lo que necesitas- dijo Remus buscando una hoja de pergamino y una pluma.

-Hey! Como que yo no puedo ir? Por que nadie confía en mí! Merezco tener un poco de crédito!..- dijo molesto Sirius.- Acaso no me creen capaz de ir por unos tontos ingredientes?

Remus y Snape se voltearon a ver, después vieron a Sirius y al unisolo dijeron simplemente.

-NO!

-Pero, pero.. ¿Por qué?- pregunto el animago.

-Por donde empezar.- dijo Remus

- Podría ser por que eres un irresponsable?- dijo Snape

- Que al parecer padece de Halzheimer?

- Y que nunca se toma enserio las cosas que realmente son serias…

- Sin importar las consecuencias que sus actos puedan tener sobre los demas…

- Sin contar el hecho de que…

-YA BASTA! YA!- grito Sirius.- Eso no es cierto, no soy un irresponsable, y si me tomo enserio las cosas precisamente por que pienso en los demás y… a todo esto… que demonios es eso de Halz-lo que sea?...

- Olvidalo.- Dijo finalmente Remus cansado de discutir.- De cualquier forma tu tienes que vigilar a Ginny, así que no puedes ir, y para colmo tendrás que ir solo a vigilarla.

-¡NO! Tu me habías prometido que irías conmigo!

- Pero no puedo ahora, tengo que ir por los ingredientes y todo eso me tomara casi todo el día.

- Aún así, podría esperarte no se… no me dejes solo Moony!- Y diciendo esto el joven de ojos grises y cabello negro se aventó desesperadamente hacia los pies de su amigo sin darle oportunidad alguna de poder moverse.

- Vaya que enternecedor.- dijo Snape con una miradas burlona y acercándose a ellos y ayudando a Remus a que se pusiera de pie pues con ese ataque que le dio Sirius logro tirarlo al suelo.- Siento mucho separar a esta feliz pareja, pero necesitamos que alguien vaya por los ingredientes y ese es Remus.-

- Y por que no vas tu Snape?.- Exclamo Sirius un poco molesto.- acaso te vetaron del callejo Diagon por grasoso?...

-Muy gracioso Black, pero lamento decirte que a diferencia tuya hay muchas personas que si tenemos cosas que hacer, y yo tengo no solo que calificar trabajos y estar al pendiente de los estudiantes de mi casa, si no que también debo de trabajar en la poción multijugos…

-No te preocupes Severus, yo iré por los ingredientes, solo dime que necesitas.- intervino Remus pues veía que las cosas ya se estaban poniendo un poco tensas.

-De acuerdo Lupin, aquí tienes la lista donde indica todo lo que necesitamos, procura regresar como a eso de las 5 al castillo para que todo salga bien.

- Esta bien.- dijo Remus tomando la lista.- procuraré regresar antes de esa hora.- y mirando su reloj agregó.- será mejor que me vaya si quiero llegar a tiempo. Sirius.- dijo volteando a ver a su amigo- tienes que seguir a Ginny y averiguar todo lo que puedas sobre ella entendido?

- Pero! Bueno que mas puedo hacer, será mejor que en este caso yo también me vaya ya si no puede que ya no alcanze a Ginny en el comedor, nos veremos entonces después.- y diciendo esto, guardo el mapa del merodeador en su túnica y se puso la capa de invisibilidad y se encamino hacia el Gran Comedor.

Posteriormente salio Remus hacia el Callejón Diagon y Snape se fue hacia su despacho.


	9. Un Pequeño Inconveniente

Bueno quiero decir dos cosas! la primera!  
PERDON! jajaja me he tardado muchisimo ultimamente y esque iba a utilizar otro capitulo completamente diferente que se iba a llamar "El diario" pero al final lo cambie por este, tal vez el del diario lo ponga más adelante pero no sep:P  
Perdon! Enserio! no quize tardar tanto hasta eso que me apure por que escribi mas de la mitad de este capitulo en un día xDD

La segunda es!  
GRACIAS!  
Si! gracias a tods por escribir y dejarme rr's! no saben como me alegra recibir rr's de ustedes es una gran sensacion saber que alguien lee mis tonterias xD y alusinaciones xDD jaja asi que nuevamente gracias: y aprovechando que estamos en el tema respondere los rr's que me han dejado! o xD

Ireth: Chica! que tal! jaja leiste todo eso de una sola vez! jaja te admiro! yo no puedo hacerlo!jaja que increible! jaja.  
Lo de la broma mm... jaja muchas personas me han preguntado de eso y jejeje repito lo de siempre:P jaja ya la sabran! todo a su tiempo todo a su tiempo, pero se han dado cuenta en todolo que se meten estos chicos por querer saciar su curiosidad? jaja dejame decirte también que... creo que tendre que pensar mucho si pongo la broma que tenía en un principio planeada o no pero jejeje ya veremos xD jaja tendra que ser algo bueno por que si no muchos pueden que me quieran matar jaja.  
Jaja Slash! me agradan algunas historias de Slash que he leido y todo y no se por que derrepente se me quieren salir ese tipo de detalles pero mi otro yo no los deja salir xD... no lo se aún no se si le pondré Slash estoy dejando las opciones bastante abiertas para que pueda suceder cualquier cosa... de hecho en el capitulo de ahorita pues... se darán cuenta de que puede suceder algo extraño xDD jaja  
Bueno ya! escribi mucho pobre de ti jaja ya te he de haber aburrido, me despido para que continues con tu vida y dejes de leer mis aburridas respuestas jaja  
Saludos y muchas gracias por dejarme rr's darte la oportunidad de leer mi aburrido fic :D estamos en contacto por aca saludos y nos vemos luego!

alex black bird :Hey! que milagro este... te me haces familiar mm de donde te conosco? no lo recuerdo mm malditas lagunas mentales... jajajaja naa para nada si me acuerdo de ti:P hey hoy apreveche para agregarte a mi lista de contactos por que no habia podido checar esta pagina y ver que me habias dejado ahi tu correo:P ya leí tu fic! pero creo que no deje comentario que estupida soy :P no importa - ahorita mismo lo dejo jeje si no lo olvido claro! jajaja naa para nada, oye enserio estoy pensando en fundar mi club privado que mas que club privado creo que sería algo asi como alcoholicos anonimos pero bueno xDD  
Cambiando de tema... siiii la personalidad de Remus es muy extraña mejor la dejamos así jaja de solo recordarla me confundo xD jaja quien sabe que diablos pensaré cuando escribo sobre él jaja si te gusta Remus deberás verlo en los proximos capitulos... va a tener muchas apariciones ;)  
Muchas gracias por los animos! es bueno saber que me apoyan por aca xD jaja muchas gracias también por ser fiel seguidora del fic :P ajaja eres creo de las única spersonas que siempre lo leen y me dejan un rr por capitulo jaja que genial!  
Muchas gracias de nuevo y espero que te guste este capitulo ;) cuidate y espero verte por el messenger pronto;) jeje

Zen/Kurai Kurayami Kage: Hola! que tal creo que a ti no te había visto por aca... wow otra persona que también leyo todo de una vez :Pjajaja son increibles! enserio :P jaja te gusta Sirius eh... entonces te gustaran mucho los siguientes capitulos también xD jaja el problema es que como que a veces me concentro en varios personajes para que la historia cobre sentido pero a veces siento que eso no queda y es cuando empiezo a escribir de nuevo y... bueno en fin es tardadito xDD jaja que horror es eso de escribir todo un capitulo y derrepente darte cuenta de que el capitulo no te gusta! jaja en fin, mm según yo aca hay una opcion que ayuda a enterarte si el autor ya actualizo su fic.. no recuerdo bien como se llama, pero aún asi ya veré como te aviso cuando actualize :P te mandaré un mail o te mandaré señales de humo que se yo! ya veré como me las arreglo xD  
Muchas gracias por leer mi fic y muchas gracias por dejarme rr's creeme que se te agradece muchisimo:P y me alegro que te guste mucho el fic :P jaja en fin nos estamos viendo y al igual que con todas las demas personas, estamos en contacto;)  
Saludos, cuidate y muchas gracias!

Y ya! en general muchas gracias se que muchos puede que lean el fic pero no dejen rr's pues a mi tambien me pasa pero eso no significa que el fic no me gusta jaja es mas flojera que nada y pues si ese es el caso de alguna persona que este leyendo esto también le quiero agradecer por tomarse el tiempo de leer mi fic aburrido y sin sentido xD

Y bueno terminando con los agradecimientos ya empiezo con esta presentación, como saben es obvio que no tengo suficiente ingenio como para crear personajes de una historia y crearles una trama, asi que tuve que tomar prestados los de JK... que patetica no? jaja pero bueno yo solo me limito a utilizarlos como mis titeres de feria barata para manipularlos y hacer mis bizarras historias xD jaja como es obvio no gano nada haciendo esto por que para empezar no lo hago tan bien jaja y por que si ganara dinero haciendo esto ya habria terminado este fic asi que.. jaja sin mas por el momento los dejo con este nuevo capitulo ;) espero que les guste.  
Saludos!

"Un Pequeño Inconveniente"

Era una tranquila mañana, los estudiantes se encontraban felices y relajados, pues era un fin de semana bastante agradable.

A pesar de estar ya en invierno, el clima se sentía agradablemente templado y soleado, con un poco de fresca brisa, el cielo estaba despejado casi por completo, en él, solo se contemplaban algunas nubes por ahí con las que muchos se entretenían imaginando las figuras que formaban.

En el castillo no había prácticamente estudiantes, y los pocos que había estaban en el comedor terminando su desayuno y preparándose para poder salir a disfrutar del hermoso día.

Entre esos estudiantes se encontraba una chica de cabello rojo brillante, que en esos momentos se disfrutaba de su desayuno junto a una chica de cabello castaño, ninguna de ellas se imaginaba lo que estaría por suceder en ese fin de semana.

-¿Y qué piensas hacer hoy Hermione?-Preguntaba la chica de cabello rojizo a su amiga.- ¿Piensas adelantar alguna de tus tareas de encantamientos?

-No lo se…-contestó la chica mientras comía un poco de cereal y echaba una mirada al techo del gran comedor, el cual delataba el hecho de que era un hermoso día.- Sabes, creo que hoy pasaré el día fuera, en los terrenos, leyendo algo ligero.

-Vaya, sabes, creo que haré lo mismo, con la diferencia de que yo solo me tiraré a contemplar el paisaje, este día se ve perfecto para solo descansar y relajarse.- contesto Ginny muy contenta casi terminando su desayuno.

En esos momentos las chicas no sospechaban que alguien más estaba muy cerca de ellas escuchando cada detalle de sus planes para esa tarde.

-Perfecto!- pensó cierto animago que en esos momentos se encontraba justo a un lado de las chicas sin que ellas se percataran de ello...- Esto será mas sencillo de lo que yo creía.

Sirius Black se encontraba muy contento pues sabía que pasaría una tarde de lo mas tranquila, y que no tendría que seguir a su victima por todos lados.

Es tan sencillo, lo único que tengo que hacer es seguir a Ginny hasta los terrenos del castillo, después descansar todo el tiempo y finalmente ir a dormir, vaya, que sencillo!...

Sirius estaba tan emocionado que no se dio cuenta de que Ginny y Hermione ya se habían ido, de no haber sido por que accidentalmente le cayo una tostada en la cabeza, Sirius hubiera seguido fantaseando con lo bien que la pasaría ése día.

Rápidamente Sirius se propuso a seguir a las chicas hasta los terrenos donde pudo ver muchísimas personas.

Por un lado estaban Dean y Neville descansando junto al lago y mirando las nubes, por otra parte se encontraban Ron y Harry recostados a un lado del lago.

Las chicas se acercaron a ellos para tomar lugar junto a sus amigos.

-¿Que tal chicos, cómo están?.- Pregunto Ginny tomando su lugar justo bajo la sombra de un gran árbol.

-Que hay.- dijeron al mismo tiempo.

-Todo esta tranquilo y relajante, es un día perfecto. No lo creen?.- dijo Ron

-Ya lo creo que sí. Es un día perfecto para estar fuera, después de todo, esta semana hemos tenido muchos deberes, así que un poco de relajación no hace daño.- contesto Hermione.

Después de esto ya nadie volvió a hablar, todos se dedicaron tranquilamente a sus pensamientos, y nada de lo que pasará podría alterarlos.

-Demonios!.- se quejo Sirius mientras se limpiaba el cabello y la túnica llena de comida mientras se dirigía hacia donde estaban Ginny y los demás.

Vaya que Snape mentía al decir que ese Neville es un torpe… yo diría mas bien que es un…- Sirius respiró profundo y dejo pasar un poco antes de seguir.

-No puedo creer que haya provocado todo ese desorden en el comedor! Y lo peor del asunto es que él ni siquiera estaba ahí!... En fin! Ya algún día se le quitara, el no tiene la culpa de ser un atarantado…. Ahora que se suponía que debía hacer?... Ha! Sí, necesito encontrar a Ginny!

Después de recordar lo que tenía que hacer y de esquivar a varias personas, lo cual era sumamente difícil, finalmente llego a donde se encontraban todos, se transformo en un gran perro negro y finalmente se recostó relativamente cerca de ellos, pues necesitaba escuchar bien todo lo que decían para saber como se comportaba Ginny, pero también debía de mantener su distancia pues corría el riesgo de ser descubierto.

Para su buena o mala fortuna, pasaron aproximadamente 15 minutos sin que nadie hablara, por un lado esto era buenos pues de esta forma el no tenía que estar muy atento sobre lo que se hablaba y así podría descansar tranquilamente, por otro lado no podía dejar tan abandonada su misión y dormirse, así que tenía que mantenerse un poco atento y no podía dormirse por completo.

Después de unos minutos algo inesperado sucedió.  
De lo lejos se acercaba un chico al que Sirius no había visto jamás. Se veía más o menos como de la edad de Ginny, así que supuso que se trataba de algún amigo de la chica o algo por el estilo.

-Hola Ginny.- saludo el chico de una forma bastante tímida, poco a poco apareció un rubor extraño en sus mejillas. Parecía que la presencia de la chica lo hacia ponerse nervioso pues cuando se acerco para saludarla se tropezó con una piedra que se encontraba tirada en el camino y casi cae sobre Harry.

-Lo siento Harry! No fue mi intención!.- dijo muy apenado con el chico.

-No te preocupes Michael, no pasó nada, tú estas bien?- pregunto Harry mientras ayudaba al chico a levantarse…

-Harry?Si al que casi matabas era a mí!- pensó Sirius, quien realmente estuvo a punto de caer al lago gracias a que el chico casi le cae encima.

Una vez que el animago pudo recobrar su antigua posición pudo ver por primera vez con detenimiento al muchacho.  
Era cierto, tendría mas o menos la edad de Ginny, Era un chico de complexión normal, alto, y un poco delgado, no mucho, tenía el cabello castaño oscuro, unas largas pestañas que hacían un excelente juego junto con sus grandes ojos color miel.

-Éste chico me recuerda a alguien que conozco.- se dijo a sí mismo Sirius. Pero no fue sino hasta que el chico le dedico una linda sonrisa a Ginny cuando por fin pudo recordar a quien le recordaba.

-Claro! Pero si es idéntico a Moony!.- se dijo a si mismo bastante sorprendido por el parecido. Esta vez no se trataba de alguna de sus alucinaciones.- Realmente es chico Michael es idéntico a Remus, se parece mucho a él cuando tenía su edad! Solo que éste chico no creo que sea un licántropo, así que eso explicaría por que él se ve mas sano que Remus a su edad…Ja- pensó.- Me pregunto si Remus sabrá que tiene un clon jajaja, creó que después le preguntaré ahora lo importante…

Efectivamente, Sirius escogió el momento perfecto para dejar de divagar, pues justo en ese momento Michael le estaba intentando decir algo a Ginny.

-Ginny podríamos hablar un momento?.- pregunto el muchacho aún más rojo de lo que ya estaba.

-Claro Michael, que te parece si vamos a dar una vuelta?- dijo la chica poniéndose de pie y sacudiéndose los pequeños trozos de ramas del árbol.

-Huy esto ya no me esta gustando nada.- pensó Sirius.- creo que… no no! No puedo dejar de cumplir con mi misión tengo que ver que sucede con Ginny, además.- pensó.- Amo el chisme! Así que veremos que sucede entre estos dos! Jejeje.- y haciendo uso de su gran condición física empezó a correr tras los dos jóvenes que por cierto ya le llevaban una gran ventaja.

Después de correr desesperadamente tras ellos, de esquivar unos maleficios lanzados por unos chicos de sexto, y de cuidar de no pisar la comida de unos de primero finalmente alcanzó a Ginny y Michael. Parecía que llegaba justo a tiempo pues precisamente en el momento en que llego al lado Ginny escucho como ésta preguntaba.

-Y de que querías hablarme Michael.- pregunto de forma inocente Ginny, lo cierto era que mas o menos ya tenía una idea de que se trataba todo esto, pero no quería esperanzarse, sabía por algunas personas que Michael estaba enamorado de ella, además de que sus acciones lo delataban, pero aún así ella no quería mal interpretar la situación, pues ella también sentía algo por el chico.

Sirius estaba escuchando atentamente, para su buena fortuna su condición canina le ayudaba mucho para poder escuchar mejor todo.

-Ja.- como si esta chica no supiera de lo que se trata!-pensó el animago.- Como le gusta a algunas mujeres hacernos sufrir!. En fin, escuchemos esto que se pone bueno.- pensó disfrutando mucho de ver nervioso a aquel muchacho que cada vez le recordaba más a su amigo.

-Pues verás Ginny lo que sucede es que yo te quería decir que pues… yo, bueno tú y yo este…- Michael por un momento se había puesto mas rojo de lo normal, le era imposible articular palabra alguna. Lo único que lo salvaba era que estaban caminando, pero no podía seguir así, lo había pensado mucho para por fin poder hablar con Ginny, necesitaba tomar valor y decir todo de una buena vez, así su corazón estaría tranquilo.

-Vamos! Que es lo peor que puede pasar?.- se decía así mismo bastante atormentado.- lo peor que podría suceder sería que… no no Michael mejor no pienses en eso!...

-Michael te encuentras bien?.- preguntó bastante preocupada Ginny, pues el chico había empezado a divagar bastante, tanto así que empezó a pensar en voz alta.

-Ahora o nunca Michael.- pensó el chico. Era el momento perfecto para hablar con la chica, era el momento que tanto había esperado, estaban por completos solos, sin notarlo se habían adentrado al bosque, donde ya no había estudiantes.

Repentinamente Michael se detuvo y tomo de la mano a Ginny.  
-No Ginny, no me encuentro bien, necesito hablar contigo. Mira…

El chico no podía mas estaba demasiado nervioso, le temblaba todo el cuerpo, no podía mirar a la cara a Ginny pero tenía que hacerlo.

Por su parte Ginny ya sabía lo que sucedía, era lo que tanto había esperado, se sentía bien de que este momento estuviera ocurriendo.

Michael y Ginny se quedaron viendo por unos momentos, no era necesario que alguno de los dos pronunciara palabra alguna, pues todo se entendía perfectamente, pero aún así, el chico hablo.

-Ginny, tú y yo llevamos ya tiempo de conocernos, creo que fuiste la primera persona que conocí en esta escuela y la primera verdadera amiga que tuve…- el muchacho tomó aire y continuo.- todo este tiempo pensé que lo único que había entre nosotros era una gran amistad, solo eso, pero de unos días para acá me he dado cuenta de que mis sentimientos hacia ti son mayores a los de solo un amigo… y bueno, yo no se que pienses tú pero, ya no puedo más y te tengo que decir que …

El chico no pudo terminar de decir lo que se proponía pues unos suaves labios se habían posado sobre los suyos, no tuvo que decir más, definitivamente sus sentimientos eran correspondidos y en ese momento se sentía y sabía que era el muchacho más feliz de todo el colegio.

Los sentimientos de la chica no le permitieron controlarse, aparte que sabía que el chico era muy tímido, sabía que ella debía dar el primer paso y así lo hizo.

Finalmente pudo probar aquellos labios con los que había estado soñando por tanto tiempo. Fue el beso mas dulce que jamás había recibido era un beso sincero y lleno de amor. Pero ahora era su turno de aclarar también sus sentimientos, no podía quedarse así.

Poco a poco dieron fin a ese beso tan ansiado por ambos lo que dio paso a que ahora Ginny hablara.

-Michael, yo he pasado exactamente por lo mismo que tú y pensado lo mismo, pero temía que mis sentimientos no fueran correspondidos, pero ahora lo se y se que no hay mejor persona para estar que con uno de tus mejores amigos.

El muchacho al escuchar esto se sintió más feliz que nunca, era ahora cuando debía preguntarle lo que quería…

-Entonces Ginny… te gustaría ser mi novia, no tienes que responder en este momento si no quieres, yo puedo esperar…- el muchacho a pesar de haber pasado y escuchado lo que dijo la muchacha aún se sentía inseguro de la respuesta de su amiga.

-No necesito más tiempo para pensarlo, creo que la respuesta es clara y que tú ya debes saberla, pero aún así, lo aclarare y sí, estaría encantada de que fuésemos novios.

-AAhhhh que hermoso! El pequeño clon de mi amigo ya tiene novia! Que tierno! Esto me recuerda mi época de colegial… claro que yo no era tan lento jejeje.- Sirius estaba bastante divertido con la situación.- Ahh que tiempos aquellos, me pregunto que dirá el hermano celoso de todo esto jajaja…

Después de esto se dispuso a seguir a la nueva pareja hacia el castillo, pues ya era hora de comer y como es obvio Sirius se sintió bastante feliz al respecto.

Pero algo repentinamente termino con toda su felicidad…

-MOMENTO! QUE? GINNY YA TIENE NOVIO! NO NO PUEDE TENER NOVIO! NO AHORA! NO EN ESTOS DÍAS! NO!.- El animago acaba de recordar que el ocuparía el papel de Ginny por unos días, lo cual definitivamente no sería agradable si esta tenía un novio.- NOO ME NIEGO A BESAR AL TAL MICHAEL! ES ILEGA! NO NO NO Y NO! ME NIEGO! TENGO QUE PENSAR EN ALGO RÁPIDO ANTES DE QUE PASEN COSAS…!

Pero había un detalle, no podía hacer nada ya que se encontraba bastante ocupado en cierta misión, lo único que podía intentar era pensar en algún plan para safarse de tener que besar al chico.

Tal vez se vaya de vacaciones! Si! tal vez el se vaya de vacaciones y no este por acá! Si! Por que no! Podría pasar! Lo único que tengo que hacer ahora es averiguarlo! Seguramente de un momento a otro hablaran sobre eso y dirán algo al respecto!.

Finalmente llegaron al comedor lo cual deprimió al animago pues se acababa de dar cuenta de que no podía comer nada, a menos de que se escabullera discretamente para tomar un poco de comida o que se tuviera que esperar para que cayera algo suelo...

Después de la comida Sirius se dedico a seguir a Ginny cuando lugar extraño frecuentaba, primero la acompaño a dar otra larga muy larga caminata por el bosque con su ahora novio.

Después de eso la tuvo que seguir con algunas amigas de Gryffindor, de ahí la acompaño a su práctica de Quidditch, y para colmo en esos momentos comenzó a llover, cosa que definitivamente no le agrado al Sirius, pues ahora estaba congelándose, mojado y sucio, si había algo que él odiaba era todo eso pues le recobraba mucho a sus días en Azkaban, además de que siempre fue bastante obsesivo con ese tipo de cosas.

Finalmente dio la hora de la cena, y la hora en la que se suponía Remus regresaría al castillo, así que decidió dejar a Ginny cenando y platicando con sus amigos e ir a buscar a su amigo para que cumpliera con la promesa de acompañarlo durante toda la misión.

Rápidamente se dirigió hacia el despacho de Remus donde para su mala fortuna se encontraba Snape, pero no se encontraba su amigo, lo que se le hizo de lo mas extraño.

-Supongo que la alimaña esta está buscando a Remus… en fin, mi aparición no le afectará…

Estaba apunto de quitarse la capa invisible cuando de la nada apareció Remus.

-Vaya! Ya era hora Lupin, te demoraste mucho.- dijo Snape acercándose hacia donde se encontraba un muy cansado Remus.

-Bueno.- dijo éste quitándose su capa que estaba toda mojada pues había estado lloviendo a cantaros.- tal vez hubiera llegado antes si me hubieras dado bien las instrucciones!.

-Oye no te quejes! Se supone que tú conocías todas esas clases de lugares donde vendían pociones, o no? Eres un adulto y maestro de aquí! Experto en artes oscuras, debería saberlo!.-Agrego Snape revisando los ingredientes que Remus había traído.

-Tu lo has dicho! Profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras! No de pociones! Por si no lo recuerdas ese eres tú!.

-Esta bien esta bien! No pudo ser tan malo, es solo ir al Callejón Diagon! Que tan terrible puede ser?.-dijo sin darle mas importancia al asunto.

-CALLEJON DIAGON?.- vocifero el licántropo.-CALLEJON DIAGON?' CREES QUE SI HUBIERA SIDO EN EL CALLEJON DIAGON UNA VIEJITA VENDEDORA DE UÑAS ME HUBIERA QUERIDO LLEVAR A SU CASA?

-Ahh pero si esa bruja es bastante tranquila y generosa, siempre me invita a su casa a tomar el té…

-Me pregunto si será solo a tomar el té.- dijo una voz que provenía cerca de la puerta. Se trataba de Sirius quien había decidido hacer ya su aparición.- estás seguro de que no te invita a algo más Snape?

-Black! Que demonios haces aquí!.- pregunto molesto Snape pues gracias al susto que su enemigo le había dado casi rompe uno de los frascos con ingredientes.- y si.. Sólo me invita a tomar el té.- agrego bastante ruborizado.

-Sirius! Se supone que estarías vigilando a Ginny! Qué haces aquí?.- pregunto igualmente molesto Remus.

-Vaya pareciera que no te alegras de verme Remus! Que mal amigo eres.- dijo fingiendo sentirse ofendido.- lo creería de cualquiera menos de ti, como puedes ser tan insensible.

-Ya basta! No es momento de jugar! Enserio, que estás haciendo aquí! Si se supone tú deberías estar vigilando a Ginny!

-A bueno pues lo que pasa es que estaba comiendo y todo se torno aburrido aparte recordé que tú me habías prometido acompañarme en esta misión así que decidí venir por ti.

Hubo un largo silencio en el que Remus recordó lo que había dicho, claro que nunca lo había olvidado pero necesitaba tiempo para poder pensar en alguna forma de escaparse de esa horrible tarea.

-Demonios- pensó.- como me voy a safar de esto, yo no quiero estar siguiendo a una adolescente por todos lados, creí que Sirius lo olvidaría pero vaya, creo que tiene mejor memoria de lo que yo creía…

-Pues bien Remus, se que recordaste tu promesa así que será mejor que nos vayamos o se nos va a perder Ginny.- dijo Sirius dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.

-Este yo… verás Padfoot, yo no se mira tengo que ayudar a Snape a hacer la poción, no es así?- pregunto girándose hacía donde estaba el profesor de pociones quien con un brillo malvado en sus ojos le dio a entender a Remus que no contaba con su apoyo.

-Nooo para nada, ve con tu amigo! No te preocupes que por algo soy yo el encargado de enseñar pociones a los estudiantes! Adelante ve y cumple con tu promesa Lupin, no me gustaría ser el causante de tu falta de palabra.

Si las miradas mataran seguramente Snape ya estaría 100 metros bajo tierra.

-Genial! Entonces ven Moony vamos a cumplir con la misión que no hay mucho tiempo.

Y sin decir más Sirius se acerco a su amigo y lo cubrió con la capa invisible junto con él…

-Nos veremos luego Snape.- dijo una voz que provenía de alguna parte del despacho.

-Cierra mi despacho antes de salir por favor Severus.- dijo otra voz y sin mas salieron de la habitación para dirigirse hacía el comedor donde todavía se encontraba Ginny junto con Michael y sus amigos.

Ver a Michael le recordó al animago decirle a su amigo sobre la situación que se estaba dando.

-Moony hay un problema…

-De que se trata?

-Solo observa a Ginny y a tu clon

-Quién es mi clon?- pregunto Remus asustado.

-Él!.- dijo señalando al pequeño clon del licántropo.

-Ahhh! Te refieres a Michael, jaja si! Todo mundo me ha dicho que es idéntico a mí cuando tenía su edad y hasta la fecha.

-Pues mira a tu clon…

-Remus volteo a ver al chico justo para encontrarlo en el momento en que estaba besando a Ginny.

-Huy creo que eso no es muy bueno para ti cierto?.- dijo Remus comprendiendo la situación en la que ahora se encontraba su amigo, sabía que él no querría hacerse pasar por Ginny después de ver esto, sin embargo noto que su amigo estaba bastante tranquilo.- Oye Padfoot si yo fuera ti estaría bastan preocupado, a que se debe tu tranquilidad?

-Es que aún guardo la esperanza de que tu clon se vaya de vacaciones…- dijo bastante tranquilo.

-Ja pues no pierdas la esperanza por que lamento decirte que este chico siempre pasa las navidades aquí curiosamente con Ginny.

-Pero Ginny no estará así que seguramente se irá también con su familia o que se yo…

-Mmm si tú lo dices Sirius… esperó que no te fallen los cálculos…

-Bueno ya como sea lo importante ahora es que tenemos que seguir a Ginny y ella ya se dirige hacia su habitación así que será mejor que la sigamos.

Y terminando así con la conversación los dos adultos salieron corriendo tras la chica que nada sospechaba.

Para su mala o buena suerte la chica iba acompañada por Michael quien también era de Gryffindor. El problema era que Ginny se quedo un rato en la sala común platicando con el chico y lo peor aún es que Sirius debía de poner atención para saber como se comportaba y se expresaba Ginny pues de eso dependía que nadie sospechara de él cuando ocupara su lugar.

Después de una hora, los merodeadores ya estaban más que hartos de escuchar hablar a Ginny y Michael sobre los viejos tiempos en que se conocieron.

Finalmente Ginny le dijo al chico que estaba ya muy cansada y que se iría a acostar. A lo que Michael declaro lo mismo, así que sin más, ambos se despidieron y cada uno se dirigió a su respectiva habitación.

-Remus! Vamos! Corre que si no vamos a alcanzar a subir con Ginny las escaleras!.-Por poco pierden su oportunidad de subir pues el joven de ojos dorados se había quedado dormido.- Anda corre más rápido!

Finalmente la alcanzaron y volvieron a aquella habitación en la que ya con anterioridad se habían encontrado.

En la habitación se encontraban ya todas las chicas, que parecían haberla esperado para llenarla de tontas preguntas y comentarios sobre su nuevo novio.

-Hey! Ginny cuéntanos que hay entre ese chico Michael y tú!

-Es un chico sumamente guapo!

-Anda Ginny cuéntanos como es que todo sucedió!

La pelirroja no podía ni hablar pues eran demasiadas preguntas, la única que no estaba haciendo preguntas estúpidas era Hermione quien estaba esperando el momento para poder hablar con su amiga.

-Pues nada, solo hoy fuimos a dar una caminata y ahí fue cuando hablamos y ya… no hay mas detalles.- agrego guiñándole un ojo a su amiga quien rápidamente capto que después hablaría con ella para contarle todo con todo lujo de detalle.

-Vaya que es lindo ese chico.- decía Lavender quien no paraba de decir eso.

-No será que les recuerda a alguien?.- dijo por fin Hermione quien estaba harta de escuchar a sus compañeras.

-Como que a alguien? A quien crees que nos podría recordar Hermione?- respondió Parvati.

-Pues al Profesor Lupin.- dijo poniendo los ojos en blanco.- seguramente esa es la única razón por la que dicen que ese chico es lindo.

-Como puedes decir eso!.- dijeron las dos chicas al mismo tiempo. Hermione se les quedo viendo dubitativa.- Está bien.- admitió Lavender.- si puede que sea por eso pero aún así eso no evita que el chico sea lindo.

Sirius nuevamente estaba muerto de la risa, era increíble la suerte que tenía para escuchar esa clase de comentarios sobre su amigo. El cual por cierto estaba en esos momentos bastante rojo.

-Por que siempre me tiene que tocar estar presente cuando hablan sobre mí!- decía Remus bastante cohibido.- Acaso no hablan de otra cosa!

-Jaja quieres que te responda LINDO?- dijo Sirius antes de reírse de nuevo.- Jajaja que buena suerte, no te has puesto a pensar que eres lo único de lo que hablan siempre?

-Acaso siempre tienen que hablar de Remus Lupin? Vamos chicas hay mas hombres en el mundo.- escucharon que decía Hermione, lo cual obviamente respondió su pregunta.

-Esta bien, ya no quiero seguir escuchando esto! Basta, pondré un hechizo silenciador y asé ni ellas nos escucharan ni nosotros a ellas!- dijo sacando su varita.- estoy harto de que tu lo uses para burlarte de mí!

Remus estaba apunto de pronunciar el hechizo cuando Sirius lo tomó por la mano y le dijo:

-No por favor! No lo hagas! Es muy divertido, además tenemos que ver como reacciona Ginny ante todas las situaciones, no puedes arruinar así la misión! Anda ya prometo no reírme…- agrego con un falso tono de inocencia en el que obviamente Remus no cayo, pero no tuvo mas remedio que aceptar pues era cierto, necesitaban escuchar a Ginny.

-Está bien, pero si puedes evitar burlarte de mí TANTO te lo agradecería

-Claro que puedo! Todo lo que quieras Remus Lupin dueño de los ojos más hermosos del mundo.- dijo muriéndose de la risa.

-YA BASTA! ME GUSTARÍA QUE EMPEZARAN A HABLAR DE TI PARA QUE SINTIERAS LO QUE YO AHORA!.

-Jajaja el problema es que a mí ni me conocen… o bueno si pero no tanto como a ti! Jajaja

-Como no! En una ocasión fuiste de suplente cuando era luna llena! Se tienen que acordar de ti!- insistió Remus…

-Si bueno pero fue hace mucho tiempo además… creo que les borraron la mente ese día pues se suponía que aún no me declaraban inocente y el ministerio me seguía buscando…

-Aún así apuesto a que se acuerdan de ti!

Mientras los dos "adultos" seguían discutiendo no se dieron cuenta de que Ginny ya se había puesto a platicar con Hermione sobre lo que había sucedido y que Lavender y Parvati seguían hablando de Remus y curiosamente de alguien más…

-Oye Lavender te acuerdas de aquel tipo que fue una vez a sustituir al pobre de Remus en sus días de enfermedad?

-Mmm no recuerdo bien, uno un poco mas alto que él, de cabello muy negro?

-Ese mismo! Oye, a que ese tipo tampoco estaba nada mal he? Creo que es amigo de Remus…

-No se trataba del tipo que estuvo en Azkaban?

-Si! Como era su nombre? Mmm

-Sirius Black!

-Ya te dije que a ti también te deben recordar! Por que…- Remus se callo, acaba de oír bien o alguien menciono a su viejo amigo?.

Al escuchar su nombre Sirius inmediatamente dejo de discutir y se dispuso a escuchar la conversación.

-Si ese era el nombre! Oye pero el tipo no estaba nada mal!

-Claro que no amiga mía!

-Solo que él es más bien Sexy, no lindo como Remus, pero que importa!

-Oye te los imaginas a los dos juntos en….

Al escuchar todo esto Remus finalmente supo por que Sirius siempre se burlaba de él era bastante gracioso escuchar comentarios sobre un amigo que conoces de casi toda la vida! Claro que también era un poco bochornoso más si se trataban de comentarios provenientes de dos estudiantes y más si estas dos estudiantes eran un poco perversas…

-YA CALLATE LUPIN! NO ES GRACIOSO!.- dijo bastante molesto el animago.- Yo ya no me estoy burlando de ti!

-Jajaja por que no tienes con que! Pero yo si y déjame decirte que si es gracioso! Jajajajaja

-Ya basta tenemos que poner atención a Ginny!

-Jaja si claro pero ella ya se durmió!

Sin darse cuenta la chica ya había caído rendida. Había tenido un día bastante agitado, o por o menos mas de lo normal era comprensible.

-Entonces te recomiendo que hagamos lo mismo!

-Que jaja acaso ya te molestaste por que ahora es de ti de quien hablan y no de mí?.- preguntó Remus disfrutando poder burlarse de su amigo.

-No! Lo digo por que ya es tare y tengo sueño!

-Ja si claro como no…

-Oye pero entonces con quien preferirías"tener algo..."con Remus o con Sirius?.- pregunto Parvati.

-Haa pues con Remus por supuesto! No puedo ni imaginarmelo como será en eso! y más que tiene ese instinto de lobo!-Lavender se estremeció.- huy no creo que mejor ni me lo imagino...

-Jajajajaja tienes razón es temprano! Y no hay por que dormir ya!.- dijo Sirius retomando su papel de bromista.

-Mmm cállate Black!

-Y tú Parvati? con quien preferirias pasar una "agradable velada"?

-Pues tal vez con ese tal Black, imagínate tener aese tipo contigo wow! no quiero ni imaginarmeloque luego ya nadie me para!

-Jajajaja que decías Sirius?

-Nada que mejor durmiéramos un poco.

-Por primera vez en todo el día dices algo razonable amigo mío.- dijo Remus acomodándose bajo la cama de Hermione para poder dormir tranquilamente.

-Como si nunca la tuviera!.- agrego siguiendo a su amigo.- Buenas noches Moony.- dijo acomodándose en una orilla para no estorbar mucho a su amigo y no ser descubierto.

-Buenas noches Padfoot que descanses.

Después de todo el alboroto finalmente todo en el lugar quedo en completo silenció, cada quien descansaba tranquilamente en su lugar sin molestias ni nada, o al menos eso creían…

Hee! que tal les parecio el chap... esta raro no? como que me concentre mucho en este chico nuevo que acaba de aparecer, pero no se preocupen, tiene sus razones para ser! ya lo verán! jajaja  
Jajaja definitivamente este es el capitulo mas extraño que he escrito jajaja, pobres merodeadores, me gusta torturarlos no se nota? jaja creo que soy demasiado predesible pero en fin! jaja no puedo volver a nacer o si? xD

Quejas, reclamos, amenazas, demandas, felicitaciones (coff coff), comentarios, lo que sea ya saben que me lo pueden hacer saber mediante un rr's o una nota de amenaza lo que les paresca mejor y mas rápido ;) jajaja Saludos!


End file.
